The Negotiator
by Hubert24601
Summary: Synopsis: Elizabeth is a teacher, Jack is a hostage negotiator. Dangerous job, dangerous life. Can Elizabeth convince Jack to settle down? What about her own future? Modern!Mounite!Liza Rated T for cuteness.
1. Of Wine and Friends

The Negotiator

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything to do with When Calls the Heart – except this strange little plot bunny. Thank you, Jannette Oke and Hallmark for the awesome characters we get to play with!

I have this addiction with MeetCutes.

Synopsis: Elizabeth is a teacher, Jack is a hostage negotiator. Dangerous job, dangerous life. Can Elizabeth convince Jack to settle down? What about her own future?

Alternate Universe, Jack and Elizabeth meet for the first time. Incorporating some characters from the books and the show! Modern!Mountie!Liza Rated T

This originated as a oneshot but it grew on me!

More chapters and possible continuity fixes to follow…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Elizabeth watched as her new sister-in-law bustled around the large kitchen like a woman on a mission. "Can I do anything to help, Mary?" It was probably her fifth time asking, but the look on Mary's face hadn't changed.

"Absolutely not! You are a guest in my house, not to mention you just arrived here yesterday. This dinner is for you," Mary insisted, throwing her a big smile as she cut onions and potatoes at the same time, her hands working double time.

"At least let me do the dishes?"

"That I can take you up on."

Elizabeth had only met her half-brother Jonathan's wife very recently, but she was already very dear to her heart – a special, lovely lady who she was proud to call sister.

Elizabeth had lived most of her life in Toronto, but she had finally decided that it was time to visit Jonathan – who had arrived in Alberta several years before – until she was ready to continue teaching. It had not been an easy decision to make, and while her parents had supported her move and her right to make her own decisions, they didn't necessarily liked it as much as she did and continued to offer her worrisome advice that Elizabeth had decided to take with a grain of salt.

No, no one had tried to rob, eat or kill her. Or at least not yet.

Mary cleared her throat and Elizabeth started, then slightly smiled.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Must be the jet lag."

Mary smiled back at her. "There's a few hours until dinner, you have time to take a nap, Liz."

Elizabeth felt tears gather in the corner of her eyes, pleased with Mary's use of her family's nickname for her and not used to hearing it outside of her inner circle.

"I think I'll take you up on that." Elizabeth gave her a weary but thankful smile and headed back to her room, collapsing on top of her bed as soon as she shut the door.

It was only a few moments before she was out like a light.

It seemed like she had just closed her eyes when a light and gentle knock on her door roused her and her older brother stuck his head into her room. "Hey, stranger. Dinner's ready, and there are some people I want you to meet."

Elizabeth yawned and stretched, sitting up. "How long was I out?"

Jon laughed and came inside, sitting beside her on the bed, ruffling her tousled curls affectionately. "Three hours. Take your time," he teased, "I'll regale my friends with tales of your childhood."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare." Her eyes narrowed and her cheeks burned. A few anecdotes came to mind – none of them she wanted to make public knowledge. She was here to be a serious adult – a teacher.

Jon merely laughed and stood up, tapping her nose with his finger. "Then don't take too long."

Elizabeth couldn't help it – she childishly stuck her tongue out at Jon as he shut the door behind him, chuckling the whole time.

Elizabeth had never met any of Jon's friends before, but she had heard so much about them in his letters, she felt as though she knew them already. Mostly, she heard about Jack and Abigail. Jack had a wicked sense of humour and the tales Jon told about his adventures and pranks had kept her laughing until her sides had hurt, and Abigail was the most confident woman in the universe – doing what she could to make her world better. These were the people that Jon looked up to, and she wanted to make a good impression. Elizabeth wanted them to like her.

Elizabeth quickly brushed her hair, shaking off the sleepiness as she remembered Jon's promise to share some embarrassing stories, and quickly changed into her favourite outfit – a cozy red sweater and jeans – making her feel both comfortable and confident. After pulling her hair up in a half ponytail, she took a moment to stare at her reflection in the mirror, ordered her palms to stop sweating, and opened her door, steeling herself for an evening of entertainment.

Following the gentle timbre of low voices and relaxed laughter, Elizabeth first made her way into the kitchen, smiling at Mary who was still slaving over the stove. "Last chance?"

Mary laughed. "You can't hide forever, Elizabeth." Putting a glass of wine in her hand and giving her a slight shove out of the kitchen and into the living room where everyone else had gathered, Mary shook her head, turning back to make some finishing touches on desert.

Elizabeth gripped her glass as she stood behind Jon who was seated on one of the couches, still not looking at anyone but the back of his head. And then she focused on his words.

"…and she jumped so high in the air, the geese went flying, which sent her screaming – "

Elizabeth smirked as she lightly brushed the back of Jon's neck with a finger – and Jon jumped, screaming himself.

Giggling, she came around to face her brother, while the whole room erupted in laughter, Jon now red-faced. "At least I don't scream like a little girl," she pointed out. The laughter continued, her smirking with satisfaction.

"Jon, dear, I need you," Mary called from the kitchen.

Jon grinned at his friends, recovering. "Elizabeth, my seat," he offered gallantly, and Elizabeth took his hand with a pleased smile, trying not to lose her balance when he almost tossed her down, almost falling on top of the person beside her.

"Jon! Oh, I am so sorry," she started, quickly shifting away, her cheeks burning. She set her wine glass on the other side of her and turned to finally get a good look at her brother's friends.

The woman sitting across from her was stunning. "Since your brother was so rude as to not officially introduce us, though I feel like I know you already, I'm Abigail." Her eyes and smile were kind and she held out a hand. Elizabeth beamed back, reaching forward to shake it, but Abigail gripped her hand in hers, covering it with her other one. "It is so lovely to finally meet you in person, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth felt her heart expanding, genuine affection for this wonderful woman she had only ever heard stories about. "I feel the same way. Jon speaks of you so often I feel as though we're family. It is so wonderful to meet you." Her smile was genuine, Abigail immediately putting her at ease. She could see them becoming fast friends.

"I want you to meet my husband, Frank." Frank leaned over and shook Elizabeth's hand with a warm smile that she returned. She liked him already.

A slight cough drew Elizabeth's attention to her left, and she turned, her smile freezing in place.

The man beside her took her breath away. His smirk tugged at her in places she didn't know existed, his blue eyes shone with mirth that made her wish she was in on his secret, and she already knew who he was.

"You must be Elizabeth." His voice was as charming as his smile, low and gentle.

"I know you're Jack." The words came out as a surprise to her – and a surprise to him, for his eyebrows raised before he chuckled in appreciation. The sound was rich and deep, bringing colour into her cheeks. From then on, Elizabeth was determined to make him laugh as much as possible this evening.

"Well, Jon's told me so much about you it's like we've already met," Jack acknowledged. "His stories are always very entertaining. Although, I must say, he was wrong about one thing."

Baffled, Elizabeth's brow furrowed, slightly distracted as Jon walked back into the room, replenishing Abigail's wine.

"What would that be?"

Jack took the moment of distracted chatter to lean in slightly closer, his voice now a slight whisper, "You are far more beautiful than he ever described."

Elizabeth's cheeks burned as she rolled her eyes and lightly pushed him away, causing Jack to laugh. "You were just what I expected," she replied, shrugging and taking a sip of her drink.

Jack was saved the trouble of answering by Mary, who blew into the living room like a whirlwind, apron and all, beaming.

"Dinner is ready!"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Dinner was a happy affair, the group easily split into couples. Jack kept Elizabeth entertained with stories of Jon, and Mary and Abigail swapped recipes back and forth, while Jon and Frank were busy talking about sports.

During a lull in the meal, Jack turned to Elizabeth, curiosity written all over his face. "So, Miss Thatcher, what brings you to Alberta? Jon has often told us you're from the East, but he's never expanded on what was bringing you here."

Elizabeth laid her fork down, turning to face him. "I am a teacher, who's just stopping by to visit before I take my next assignment. I'm still waiting to hear back from a few places, so I figured this would be the perfect time to catch up with my family."

Jon, overhearing, quickly swallowed his food. "She's a shoo-in, Jack. Every single province and territory will be fighting over her." The pride in his voice was evident, and her affection was plain as she beamed back at him.

Jack couldn't help but feel a nagging sense of disappointment at the fact his best friend's sister wouldn't be staying in town – but then, it _was_ his best friend's sister, and he most definitely shouldn't be having any of these thoughts in any way, shape or form. Besides that, he knew he would never settle down, so why bother dating? Although…

He cleared his throat, raising his glass and shooting a crooked grin at the beautiful, funny woman beside him. "To new beginnings?"

Elizabeth gave a slight nod, her cheeks turning slightly red. _Hm._ Jack decided he liked that a lot.

Through the cheers of the room, his eyes locked on hers as he took a sip, then held her gaze as she took hers.

The rest of the evening was just as intense as dinner – at least for Jack. In spite of himself, he was hyper aware of Elizabeth's every move, every sway of her hips, every swish of her hair, every purse of her lips. Whether she found things happy or sad, entertaining or unfunny, or amusing but not wanting anyone else to know it – Jon's famous puns were a fantastic example – Jack became a scholar of Elizabeth Thatcher, mesmerized with studying her, quite subconsciously.

He had no idea he was staring so intently at her, when during one of her stories – that were fast becoming his favourite – he was startled out of his thoughts by a gentle tug on his arm. He followed Mary reluctantly into the kitchen.

"Mary, that was a wonderful meal. Thank you so much for having me."

Mary stood there gazing at him with a knowing smirk on her lips and her hands on her hips. "Jack Thornton, what is this all about?"

Jack blinked. "Pardon me?"

"You and Elizabeth," she whispered.

Jack's eyes widened and he took a step back, holding up his hands in surrender. "Nothing, I assure you, is going on." He too, kept his voice down, though nothing could be heard over the sound of Frank's booming laugh anyway.

Mary shook her head with a sigh. "Jack, I know you, and I care for you a great deal – but I _love_ her. Please be careful."

Jack shook his head like he had no idea what she was talking about. "Nothing is going on." _It can't._

Mary watched him, her eyes intent on him, so much like a hawk that it scared him. "Go on, then, and stop staring, you'll scare her off."

Jack sighed and leaned forward and gave her a slight peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Mar."

Mary sighed and smiled at him. "Go on, get." She shooed him out with her apron. Jack shook his head with a laugh and took hold of her hand.

"You too. You've fussed this whole evening wanting this to be the perfect dinner and introduction for Elizabeth, and you've barely spent time with us this evening. Come on, join us." Jack poured Mary a drink and offered it to her with a mock bow and a flourish of his hand.

Mary obliged with a laugh and took it, stripping off her apron and leaving it on the counter. "If you insist!"

Mary bounded into the living room with a lot more spirit that would generally befit a hostess who spent all night labouring over a stove, and Jack followed her, shaking his head and chuckling at his friend's behaviour. He grinned when he saw her sitting on her husband's lap, one arm wrapped around his neck and the other holding her wine, listening in rapt attention to one of Frank's stories.

As for Jack, he took up post against the doorjamb of the kitchen, watching his friends. His eyes drifted to Elizabeth on their own accord and he released a sigh. He had heard so much about her through Jonathan that he had believed her too good to be true.

The moment she had practically fallen into his arms on the couch earlier that day had stunned him and left him slight lost – she was this fresh, soft, alive girl that he had never seen before but at the same time felt like he knew her intimately. And, despite his tone, he had not been joking when he had told her she was more beautiful than he had believed her to be.

But that was him. Charm and joker. He knew she hadn't taken him seriously, and now that he had met her – had liked what he had seen – he was glad she hadn't. He had come to his senses moments later. In his life there was no room for a relationship, especially not right now.

No, Elizabeth Thatcher would be better off as a friend.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Elizabeth walked Abigail and Frank to the door, her eyes shining with all the delight of having a wonderful evening. "Oh, Abigail, it was really a pleasure to meet you. Perhaps you would like to stay in contact?" Ever hopeful, Elizabeth clasped her hands in front of her.

Abigail laughed. "Of course." She reached forward and hugged her new friend, gently kissing her cheek. "It was a pleasure for me as well, Elizabeth. Shall we see you around?"

Elizabeth beamed back, squeezing tightly. "Absolutely. I'll come hunt you down at your café tomorrow."

During one of their long comfortable conversations, Abigail had revealed that she owned a café on the corner of sixth avenue downtown. It was a cozy little place, and there was always guaranteed to be a friendly face waiting.

"That sounds just fine," Abigail murmured, and putting her arm through Frank's, they bid them all goodnight and shut the door behind them.

Jonathan walked over to Mary and drew her into his arms. "Would you like to take a walk with me? I feel like I haven't seen you all day."

Mary giggled like a schoolgirl and gave him a quick kiss. "Let me get my coat!"

Elizabeth watched the two with a happy sigh. "Don't worry! I got the dishes remember?" She gave her brother and Mary a wink and shooed them out the door.

Elizabeth started to whistle as she began tidying the kitchen, lost in her own world so much that she didn't hear a voice from behind her.

"May I help?"

Elizabeth jumped and turned, eyes wide, a hand reaching up to clutch her chest. "Jack, you scared me!"

Jack frowned slightly, moving closer. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." His voice rang with apology, but his face belied a small smirk of amusement.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. "Fine. Wash or dry?"

"I'll dry." The smirk stayed as he moved past her, their shoulders lightly brushing against each other. Elizabeth felt his breath near her cheek and she swiftly moved to the sink, reaching for a washcloth to hide the fact that her hands were trembling.

 _Don't look at him, don't look at him…_

They were silent for a while, but it was comfortable, her washing plates, him drying them, the two working side by side in a natural rhythm. Finally, Elizabeth broke it.

"So, Jack, my brother never told me. What do you do for a living?"

Jack hesitated for a moment. "I'm a police officer."

Elizabeth looked up at him, pausing in her task. "Oh?"

Jack smiled, lightly twirling his tea-towel. "I'm actually a negotiator."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "What…what does that entail?"

Jack kept his eyes on his towel. "I talk people out of dangerous situations," he explained, "I try to reason with them enough to get them to stop whatever bad decision they're going to make. I try to save them, calm them down."

Elizabeth mulled that fact over in her mind. He was very kind, reassuring and patient, and that was only what she had gathered this evening. Even the tone of his voice was welcoming to listen to. That job would be perfect for him.

"Sounds like that's a good job for you," she murmured, eyes intent on the sink.

Jack gently nudged her shoulder with his, taking another plate to dry. "You're probably the first person to ever say that to me when they first hear what I do for a living," he acknowledged. "Usually they say it's too dangerous for me and I should become something else."

Elizabeth turned her head to look at him, the mood shifting serious. "Is it your dream?"

"It is," he conceded.

"Then I think it's a perfect job for you."

Jack was silent for a moment, and Elizabeth bent her head back to her dishes, letting it remain quiet.

"You, that…" he fumbled over his words at last, "Hearing someone saying that…that means the world to me."

Surprised, Elizabeth took a step back, raising her face to his. "Surely I'm not the only one who feels that way," she said simply.

Jack just gazed at her, an unreadable emotion in his eyes, and he was silent for so long that Elizabeth was beginning to worry. Then, just as she was going to try and take his temperature or wave her hand in front of is face – she had yet to think of which to try first – Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Confused, Elizabeth could only watch him.

First, he draped the towel he had been holding over his shoulder and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" Jack asked with a small smile.

"There isn't any – oh."

Jack tucked the phone on a ledge beneath the counter and the top of the fridge, now playing "Danny Boy". Elizabeth gave a soft laugh and took his extended hand, enjoying the fact that he wasted no time in pulling her body to his, his one arm gently wrapping around her waist, his other hand holding out hers and intertwining their fingers.

"Well, this is a new way to do dishes," Elizabeth murmured, smiling up at him shyly.

Jack laughed and gently swung her around before pulling her back in. "It's the oddest thing," his voice softened to fit the intimate mood, "I feel like we've known each other for ages."

Elizabeth nodded, her curls brushing against his cheek. "I don't know how, but I feel rather comfortable with you," she admitted. "Like with Abigail."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Jack blinked. _Abigail? What did Abigail have to do with anything?_

And then he realized what he was doing. Who he was with. Where he was. His vow.

Jack abruptly let go of Elizabeth all together, running his fingers through his hair. "I am so sorry, I don't know why I did that. I should leave."

He avoided her gaze, not wanting to see if she was hurt, happy, or worse, indifferent. He didn't bother to examine his thought process or the pang that he felt at the idea of her being indifferent to him, when that was what he was telling himself that he wanted.

"It was really nice to meet you, but it's getting late and I need to go." Jack didn't wait for Elizabeth's response – instead, he hurriedly pushed passed her and charged out the door like a man on a mission.

He knew deep down what would have happened if he had stayed. If he had stayed one more song, one more dance, one more second.

What he didn't know, and what he couldn't possibly know, was that it was too late.

Elizabeth didn't know what had happened. She stared at the door for probably the hundredth time, positively baffled. Had she done something wrong? She could have sworn they were just dancing, but men were confusing creatures.

In the rush of whirlwind that was Jack holding Elizabeth so tenderly and close that there was no space between them, to practically being pushed away, from Jack grinning down at her like they were best friends to him rushing out the door so fast she thought the devil himself might be chasing him – basically, Elizabeth was absolutely confused.

Determined not to think much of Jack's strange behaviour, Elizabeth turned to finish the dishes, and she was lost in thought until the song ended.

The song ended.

Jack had left his phone.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Tell me what you think?


	2. Of Lost Phones and Dry Toast

The Negotiator

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Yay to Janette Oke and Hallmark, though.

A/N: ohmigoshyouguise! EPISODE 4 WAS RIDIKULUS. (In all good ways, no spoilers.) I literally paused halfway through this chapter to watch it, and now I can't help but writing more. Also, the really lovely promo that was on after it got cut off and I actually yelled NO at 1 in the morning, but then I Youtubed it, so we're all good. That's right. I just have to wait A WHOLE WEEK.

To my lovely reviewers: Thank you so much! I struggled with this story at the beginning, being out of canon and everything, but in the end, we all know the connection and love between Jack and Elizabeth transcends alternate universes, all time periods, and even the pain that comes from stepping on lego blocks in the middle of the night.

Chapter 2

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack lay back in his bed, eyes intent on the ceiling as he ran his hands across his face.

He had left his phone. He couldn't help but give a soft laugh. He had never left his phone anywhere before – he couldn't afford to. If he was being honest with himself, he was too scared to go back. Not tonight, when there had been alcohol, and Elizabeth had commended his career choice.

No, he would get it tomorrow. He would apologize, grovel if he'd have to, because his pride wouldn't handle anything less. When he had his head on straight, when he could joke again, and when he could ask for her number safely, with no ulterior motives, just as one friend to the other – and because he was a cop it was his nature to keep tabs on his friends.

His gorgeous, funny friends.

That approved of his career.

He was so screwed.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"I swear, Jon, he ran away. He actually ran," Elizabeth insisted, biting her lip. Despite Mary's knowing giggle and Jon's reassurance that it wasn't because of her, Elizabeth wasn't so sure.

 _What if I smell? He was holding me pretty close._

Jon chuckled and patted her on the head as if she was a pet and not his little sister. "Believe me, Jack is not one to run away from a pretty girl. I'm sure something must have come up that he had to attend to. He's often on call, you know."

"He forgot his phone," Elizabeth countered. She stared at it while it lay on the table, all innocence in its non-threatening blue case. _The same blue as his eyes._

Jon munched on some toast thoughtfully. "That is weird. Here, Bethie, have some toast!" He shoved a warm piece into her open mouth.

Elizabeth grimaced and took a bite begrudgingly, conceding that he had done that just to get her to stop talking, or worrying, or both.

It was early Saturday morning and all three of them were having a relaxing breakfast. Elizabeth was hesitant to commit herself to anything, lest she be away when Jack would decide to come by and get his phone. Her curiosity would not let his strange behaviour go unquestioned, and a small part of her wanted to bask in his smile again.

 _Unless I really did smell, and then he won't smile…_

Soon enough it was decided that Mary would run out to do some errands, Jon had to get to work, and Elizabeth would stay home and unpack, just in case Jack came by in the early morning.

Mary had no sooner kissed her husband goodbye when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" She swung it wide open on her way out, seeing Jack and giving him a smart kiss on the cheek. "Don't be a jerk," she warned him cheerfully, and bustled past him.

Jack gave a bemused laugh and entered the apartment. "Anyone home?"

Elizabeth came around the corner, hands full of clothes, and bumped right into Jack, letting out a scream.

Jack, who didn't shout, but allowed that she just about gave him a heart attack, wrapped his arms around her, anchoring her to him before she fell over. "Are you okay?" he asked, worried. "We seem to keep meeting like this," he joked weakly.

Elizabeth, having recovered, glared up at him. "I wish you'd stop doing that and just say hello like a normal person."

Before he could stop himself, Jack gently raised a hand and cupped her cheek, the curls around her face brushing against his fingers. His thumb gently brushed away a speck of toast, and then it stayed there.

"Hello," he said warmly, eyes finding hers. He saw her flush and absently wondered how far down it went, with a sudden intense desire to find out. He mentally shook himself out of the inappropriateness of his thoughts and slowly released her.

"There, that's better, Jack. Thank you." Her voice was shaky but he didn't think she noticed. He loved the way she said his name, the way her tone softened and made it sound…heavenly.

 _Focus._

 _Friends._

 _Phone._

 _Cold shower._

Jack quirked half a smile at Elizabeth as he stuck his hands in his pockets, lest he give in to the temptation to touch her again, and tried to gather his thoughts enough to form a coherent sentence instead of smiling at her all day like he was currently making a fool of himself by doing.

He watched as she bit her bottom lip, worrying it between her teeth.

 _Make that two cold showers._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Your phone!" Elizabeth blurted out, catching them both by surprise. "You left your phone here, so we put it on a charger overnight, and it's over there." She waved to the table behind them, and focused on looking anywhere but into Jack's face.

She had been so determined to get answers to his disappearing act, but the moment she laid eyes on him she was tongue tied. And when he touched her…

"Right, thanks."

Jack reached around Elizabeth to grab his phone, and she felt him hesitate.

"Hey," he said suddenly, near her ear, "We're friends, right?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, confused. "Friends?" _Sure, if a friend's smile makes you go weak in the knees, or if a friend's touch makes butterflies erupt, or if a friend's laugh makes you want to kiss him, just once –_

A cough drew her attention and she blushed, her eyes wide at being caught about fantasizing by the person she was fantasizing about. Instead of prolonging her embarrassment, Jack continued on as if the whole thing where she had zoned out of a conversation with him, because of him, had never happened.

"Yeah, friends. So, as friends, we should stay in touch," he supplied lightly.

Elizabeth smiled and held out her hand. "Give me your phone."

"My phone?" Jack asked, puzzled.

Elizabeth stifled a giggle. "Yes, your phone."

Jack slowly handed it to her, giving her a strange look – that turned into one of clarity as he watched her inset her information into his phone.

"There you go, now the ball's in your court, mister," Elizabeth informed him with a wink. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot to get done."

She gently shooed a speechless Jack out the door.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

 _Well that went well,_ Jack thought dryly for the third time since being unceremoniously forced out of his friend's apartment.

He took a look down at his phone, still warm from her touch, and grinned.

That had gone very well after all.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Our poor speechless boy!

Where is the silliest place you've lost your phone?


	3. Of Galas and Kisses

The Negotiator Chapter 3

Of Galas and Kisses.

I once left my phone in a book as a bookmark and put it back on my shelf. I tore the whole room apart looking for my phone, and finally figured out where it was when we decided to try calling it.

Disclaimer: Hallmark and Janette Oke own When Calls The Heart, not me!

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter which is rather longer than normal!

Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far! They inspire me!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth was sitting in Abigail's Café when she received an incoming call from an unknown number. She was about to let it go, because she was in the middle of a fascinating conversation about the merits of bacon versus Canadian bacon, but she noticed that it was an Alberta area code. Her heart skipped a beat when she thought that it could be Jack.

Abigail smiled at her. "You go answer that, and I'll go refresh our coffee."

Elizabeth offered her a grateful smile in return and turned her attention to her phone, standing from the café table and moving to the door for privacy. "Hello?"

"Hello, Elizabeth, it's Jack. I was half thinking you gave me the number to the local pizza joint." There was a slight chuckle over the line, and Elizabeth couldn't help but notice how adorable he was when he was nervous.

"Half thinking, or half hoping?" she teased, still thinking about his peculiar escape on Friday night.

There was a long silence, and Elizabeth wondered briefly if she had overstepped her bounds.

"Of course not," he finally replied, his voice quiet.

Moving on was the best option, right?!

"Well, I'm glad you called, Jack," Elizabeth stated hurriedly, a hand reaching up to tangle in her curls as she absently bit her lip."I was just about to bug Abigail for your number so I could invite you to dinner." _Did that seem desperate? Elizabeth, relax, he just wants to be friends anyway,_ she ordered herself.

For his part, whether he thought her desperate or not, Jack didn't miss a beat. "That sounds great. When do you want me?"

"Say six o'clock? That gives us a bit of time," she offered, glancing at her watch.

"It's a date."

"Mhmm. Abigail's here, gotta go."

Jack's laugh came out wonderfully clear over the tinny connection. "I'll see you tonight then."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack was staring at his reflection in the mirror, shirtless, freshly showered and shaved, and wondering what the heck he was doing.

 _She wants dinner, with me._

 _With me._

 _With me?_

 _Maybe I should cancel._

He knew the second the thought flew across his mind that he didn't actually want to cancel, and he had no intention of actually following through with that line of thinking, but at the same time, going through his major list of problems, it was a mighty appealing thought.

In the end, comparing all of his frustrating choices, it had come down to one thing.

 _What tie am I going to wear?_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

There was a light tap on the door to Mary and Jon's apartment and Elizabeth slowly opened the door, smiling with pleasure when she saw Jack. "Come on in," she called, beckoning him inside. Jack stepped inside, and Elizabeth couldn't help that, upon closing the door behind him, notice that Jack was looking very handsome this evening. _Was that a suit?_

She caught a fresh whiff of a light aftershave as he moved past her, and she didn't mind the smell. It was, well, comforting.

"I have to tell you, I've been looking forward to this all afternoon," Jack admitted, smiling at Elizabeth as he slowly pulled his coat off.

Elizabeth grinned happily back at him as she offered to take his coat, hanging it up for him. She didn't always know how to be a proper hostess, but always very confident in her coat-hanging skills.

Looping her arm through his in a friendly way, she almost dragged him into the living room.

"Jon will be so happy that you could make it on such short notice," Elizabeth told him, gently pushing him down into an arm chair. "Would you like something to drink?"

Jack shook his head, smiling at her pushiness. "No, thank you. I don't think alcohol is very wise tonight." Her words suddenly sunk in. "Jon?"

"Why yes," Elizabeth nodded, looking confused, "Didn't I tell you?"

Jack shook his head, bewildered at this point. _What is she talking about?_

Elizabeth gazed at him with wide eyes, a guilty expression in them. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I thought I had mentioned it! I was sitting with Abigail, you called, and you know, I have this bad habit of finishing a thought in my head, but not out loud –"

Jack had stood up halfway through this speech and stopped her talking by gently putting his finger against her lips. Elizabeth stopped talking immediately, but now she was just worried that he would feel her heartbeat racing.

 _Friends,_ she reminded herself, _That's what he wants. Friends._

"Now, start again," he ordered with a slight chuckle, moving to take back his chair as tension had filled the silence between them.

Elizabeth swallowed hard, ran her fingers through her hair, and apologized again. "I am so sorry, Jack. Jon was feeling lonely that Mary had to work tonight, and so we were going to spend some time bonding, you know? But then Derek asked me to this dinner gala thing, and Jon pretty much told him I was available to go to it, despite our plans. He told me it was fine, that I should go, but I would feel dreadful if someone wasn't here with him, and you're one of his best friends. If anyone could cheer him up or keep him distracted, you could…" her voice trailed off as she smiled hesitantly at him. "Now I've made a bit of a mess of it, I'm afraid."

Jack jumped up off the chair again. "Not to worry," he told her pleasantly, "Jon and I can play darts and watch some hockey. I hear the Oilers are playing the Flames tonight." The wicked grin he gave her almost made Elizabeth wish she didn't have plans tonight.

Beyond relieved that he was okay with this sudden change of plans, and glad that he knew she wasn't ditching him on purpose despite how everything had appeared, Elizabeth didn't even hesitate to envelop him in a hug. "Thanks, Jack, you're the best!" she squealed, unable to resist kissing his cheek, and darted off to get ready.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack blinked, stunned into silence, _yet again_.

What had just happened?

One minute, he had been so prepared to have a lovely dinner with Elizabeth Thatcher, and the next she had run off to get ready for a date with someone else.

 _A date._

 _With someone else._

This was ridiculous! He didn't have any claim to her, especially when he couldn't provide her with what she wanted. She was a school teacher, who hadn't even settled into the right place yet! It's not like long-distance could ever work. It's not like his job would be okay for her, despite her claims. It's not as if it was okay to go after his best friend's sister. It's not as if he wanted to.

Oh God, he wanted to.

He wasn't quite ready to admit to himself that he was jealous – but then, he hadn't seen her in her outfit yet.

Jack sat back down in a sort of daze, rubbing his hands along his face.

"I think I changed my mind on the alcohol," he mumbled into his hands, heaving a deep sigh. This was not the plan.

"Does that mean you'll be asleep by the time I get back?" The voice was so soft, he almost didn't catch it. Instead, Jack raised his head, and his mind went blank, and it was like he was on reboot.

In the couple days he had known her, Elizabeth Thatcher had always been beautiful. This, he had known immediately.

But now, now that he knew her in a more intimate setting, now that he knew something of her hopes, that she knew something of his, he had studied her character and had quietly enjoyed what he had found, she had become beautiful inside and out.

But now, now that she stood before him in a midnight blue, floor-length dress that hung slightly off one shoulder, a simple blue pendant around her neck, with her hair only slightly bound by some clips, he knew he had been so utterly wrong.

Elizabeth Thatcher…was perfect.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth watched as Jack rose, moved over to her as if he was in a dream, and gently lifted one of her hands to his lips, eyes burning into hers.

"You…you are absolutely breathtaking."

Elizabeth flushed at his breathless praise, slowly sliding her hand from his grip, fearing if he kept it much longer she would faint, or worse, spontaneously combust.

"Thank you." Her voice was a soft murmur, and she offered a sweet smile that he couldn't help but return. They were lost staring at each other for a moment before there was a loud rap at the door. Elizabeth practically jumped out of her skin, shaking her head before going to the door and opening it.

Elizabeth didn't have to turn around to notice that Jack had followed closely behind, for she felt the delicious tingle of heat at her back and knew it was him.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Derek was an attractive man, around their age, and looked incredibly dashing in a tux.

Derek let out a long whistle when he saw her. "Damn, girl, you clean up nice."

Jack hated him.

Even when Elizabeth had introduced them, Jack could barely hear her for the rage that was rushing through his veins.

Jack silently seethed as Elizabeth swatted Derek's arm affectionately, thought he might go purple when Derek gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, and practically throttled the man when he wrapped his arm snugly around Elizabeth's waist.

But of course, it wasn't his place.

Jack, if he was being honest, had never felt this way before. The only saving grace he had was his excuse to stay at Elizabeth's until she got back home safely, and even then, that thought barely stopped him from trying to track down this Derek and give him a piece of his mind.

He faked a smile goodbye to the pleased couple, ignored the clenching in his gut when Elizabeth turned back to him one more time, eyes full of sincere affection and sparkling joy, and had kissed him on the cheek as a silent thank you. Jack took a moment to breathe in her scent as she lingered, knowing that she held the power to drive him mad. The scary part was that he didn't really mind.

Derek interrupted their moment by tugging Elizabeth out the door, making Jack furious enough to crush bones, and only when he had remembered his training did he stop to breathe. In and out. In and out.

 _This is stupid. I should just tail them now._

 _I promised Elizabeth. A night with her brother. She would be so disappointed in me._

 _Disappointed from the shelter of Derek's arms._

 _Why do I care? She doesn't belong to me._

The words that were so indifferent in his mind left a resounding ache in his chest.

In the end, Jack was there to greet Jon when he got home, but if someone had asked Jack what happened between then and the moment Elizabeth got home, he wouldn't have been able to tell them.

When Jon noticed his friend's pacing, he pretended not to.

When Jack refused a beer, Jon just shrugged and took a sip of his own.

When Jack declined to sit down, Jon ignored him, quietly smiling in his chair, attention on the tv.

Finally, the hour was too late and Jon at this point was just as irritated at Jack as Jack was irritated at himself.

"What on earth is your problem, boy? Why are you here if you don't want to hang?"

"What?" Jack blinked, stopping his pacing for the fifth time. "Nothing."

Jon sighed and shook his head. "Well, since it's coming on midnight, I'm going to go to bed. By myself. Without my wife." Jon sighed again, dropped his empty beer bottle in the recycling and headed towards his room.

Jack didn't even hear him.

Instead, he sat, paced, sat again, checked the corridor through the peephole, then paced again.

This was complete agony.

Finally, finally, he heard a slight murmur of voices. No, no, he would not eavesdrop. _That is totally crossing the line._

With a slight peek to confirm it was indeed Elizabeth – and even Jack realized that he was quickly spirally out of control – he took a seat at the edge of the couch, his body tense an ready to spring at the slightest cry for help.

The door slowly opened, and much to Jack's surprise, Elizabeth hadn't seemed to notice him yet. Instead, she stood just inside, her light laughter following her in. "Thank you so much for the invite, Derek," she said warmly. "I had the best time."

Jack couldn't quite make out Derek's response, but Elizabeth laughed hers, and that made him want to punch Derek in the face, no matter how much Elizabeth seemed to enjoy their time together.

Jack was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the door close, and suddenly heard a soft gasp.

"Jack? Why are you still here? It's going on one o'clock!" she hissed. "You gave me a heart attack. Again."

Jack shrugged defensively as he quickly examined her for anything out of place. She looked flushed, pleased, and slightly startled to see him. His heartbeat slowed down to an acceptable rate.

"It's just habit," he murmured, standing up and walking over to her. "Did you have a nice time?"

Despite his feelings about Derek, he did mean his words.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Maybe it had been the wine, or maybe it was the confidence she felt in her special dress, or maybe it was the way they had left things when she had had to leave, but Elizabeth felt suddenly emboldened.

"I had a great time," she murmured, and reached out a hand to take his. To her surprise, Jack let her. He took another step closer, so close that their bodies were almost touching. "I mean, Derek was a little extreme, but he always gets that way around family."

She felt a shift in the air and watched as Jack visibly tensed. What on earth was the matter? Elizabeth pretended she didn't notice and pulled his hand closer, now holding it with both of hers. "Your hand is so cold," she murmured, gently rubbing his larger hand between her two smaller ones.

"Do you think you'll be seeing him again?" Jack didn't seem to care about his cold hands, but she supposed that he had to deal with them on a regular basis, so it shouldn't be that alarming…

"Probably. He told me I could crash at his house for a while," she mentioned, her hands now fiddling with Jack's shirt sleeve. He looked awfully nice all dressed up.

"What?!"

Elizabeth's head shot up alarmed. She was surprised to see how angry Jack looked. "What on earth is the matter?" she asked, bewildered.

"You are not staying with a man I don't even know," he retorted, though his hand was gentle as he pushed some curls away from her face.

Elizabeth blinked in confusion. "What does you knowing my _cousin_ have to do with any of it?" she demanded, pulling away from him swiftly, eyebrows rising. "What did you think I was talking about?"

It was if she had just pulled the plug on whatever tension and anger Jack had in his entire body, replacing it with something else entirely different.

"Derek…is your cousin?" he breathed.

"Jack, when I introduced you two tonight I literally told you he was my cousin," Elizabeth told him, scowling. "And I _know_ I told you tha – "

The rest of her sentence melted away at the touch of his lips on hers.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Hehehehe, I'm evil, I know.


	4. Of Cold Hands and Magnets

I am taking this story seriously, folks! I even have an outline. DUN DUN DUN.  
You: **MY GOD, LIZ, THIS IS UNHEARD OF.  
** (It really is.)

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I'll try to keep it coming, as well as a constant supply of villainy to keep you on your toes. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own WCTH, unlike Janette Oke and Hallmark, but I do own a bag of of delicious Mini Eggs! You win some, you lose some.

The Negotiator: Chapter 4 – _**Of Cold Hands and Magnets**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

 _It was as if she had just pulled the plug on whatever tension and anger Jack had in his entire body, replacing it with something else entirely different._

" _Derek…is your cousin?" he breathed._

" _Jack, when I introduced you two tonight I literally told you he was my cousin," Elizabeth told him, scowling, "And I know I told you tha – "_

 _The rest of her sentence melted away at the touch of his lips on hers._

Heaven. She was in heaven.

Without much thought, Elizabeth's arms wound around Jack's neck, tugging him closer to her as she responded to his kiss. She barely felt his hands slowly slide through her carefully groomed curls, dislodging the clips that held her hair in place, but she really, really didn't care.

She let out a soft sigh as he explored her, his fingers moving in slow, burning circles across her bare shoulder as he deepened the kiss, and she shivered into his touch, her fingers now drifting to his tie, tugging a bit harder than she intended.

Jack pulled away, and they both stared at each other, breathing harshly.

"Um, that was…" she mumbled, brushing her fingers against her lips, completely stunned. That had been…magnetizing.

"Yeah," Jack whispered back, seeming to agree that he had no words either.

She watched as he took a step toward her, and then took a step back, all the while eying her hesitantly.

Elizabeth's eyebrow rose. "Are you just going to stand there?" she asked curiously.

"No, Ma'am," Jack replied with a soft laugh, stepping forward again, finally, and taking her hands in his. His fingers lightly ran along the inside of her wrists. "Is this okay?"

Elizabeth felt her heart melt a little. _This man is adorable._

"Of course it's okay, Jack," she assured him, "In fact," she began, taking a tiny step closer to him. "I know a few other things that are okay." Even saying that made her blush. She had never been forward with men, and she found she wasn't particularly good at it.

With a grin and a swiftness that caught her breath, his hand moved up to her cheek, lifting her face ever so slightly as he leaned in, brushing his lips once, twice, thrice against hers. Light kisses, nothing like the passion that had swept them away before, but each one sweet and tender in their exact touch.

Elizabeth returned each one, feeling like her whole being was on fire each time he touched her, half of her still unable to believe this was real.

"Come," Jack whispered, offering his hand. Elizabeth took it immediately, her lips chasing his, and she felt his chuckle against her, then it suddenly died as the kiss became more than light.

Not breaking the kiss, Jack gently tugged her hand, leading her to the couch as he walked backwards, but before Elizabeth could stop him, or even think of reminding herself, they were jolted apart when Jack suddenly hit the coffee table.

"Mother of –" Jack hissed, and Elizabeth clapped her hand over her mouth, stifling a giggle. Jack turned to mockingly glare at her, but that made Elizabeth giggle harder.

"I'm sorry," she whispered between her giggle fit, "It's part of the Giggle Loop. You can't…stop…it!"

Jack stared at Elizabeth in bemusement and between her bouts of laughter, Elizabeth wondered if he thought she was insane. Elizabeth shook her head, laughing harder.

Elizabeth heard Jack give a deep sigh before feeling his arms slide around her waist, and sucked in a deep breath as his lips sought out and found her neck. "Are you still laughing?" he murmured, the vibrations ticklish against her skin.

"N-Not anymore," she managed to stutter, laughter immediately dying as she felt his tongue flicking against her skin.

"Good," he whispered kissing all the way up to the corner of her mouth, his fingers now running up her back.

"Mhm," she mumbled, leaning back just slightly, although every fibre in her being was telling her to lean in to him.

When Jack gave her a heart-stopping grin full of happiness, Elizabeth knew that this was what she wanted; to spend time with him, to be with him.

She just hoped that he wouldn't break her heart.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Heaven. She _was_ heaven.

Once Jack had tasted Elizabeth, he never wanted to stop. Once he had touched her, he never wanted to leave. And when she smiled up at him… his heart squeezed out an erratic rhythm that made him tremble and his insides squirm, and when she had tugged him close, he thought his heart would jump right out.

He watched entranced as her eyes slowly opened as if being awakened from a dream, and couldn't help but grin as she stared at him with a slightly dazed expression.

Jack had forgotten they were still standing in the middle of the living room, steps away from his destination, and took the slight distance to clear his mind. This girl was just too intoxicating in close proximity.

Gently twining their fingers together, Jack lightly raised Elizabeth's hand to his lips, kissing her palm. Elizabeth jolted as if surprised, but to his pleasure didn't pull away.

"Your hands are still cold," she accused him quietly, the twinkle not quite gone from her expression.

"I know a way to warm them," Jack replied smirking, as he led her to the couch.

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head. "Jack."

Jack sat on the couch, still holding her hands, and gazed up at her, just waiting patiently. From his job, he knew how to wait. From his job, he knew how to get a subject comfortable. With Elizabeth however, it was like he was starting completely new – she made him completely nervous.

Elizabeth tilted her head to the side, and he watched those glorious curls fall around her face. He almost pulled his hands away to sit on them so he wouldn't touch them, but he really didn't want to let go of her, so there he sat, arms in limbo, waiting for her decision. He could see the wheels turning in her mind, calculating, but he didn't know why she was having such a hard time deciding whether to sit down or not.

And then, suddenly, it became clear.

With a shy smile, Elizabeth slowly pulled her hands out of his grip, and Jack found himself at a loss, unable to stop the frown from his face, which made her laugh. He was quickly rewarded when she gently nudged the coffee table further out of their way, gathered her long skirt in one hand and carefully sat on his lap, her arm now sliding around his neck.

Jack let out a happy sigh, his arm coming around her waist, his skin relieved to finally be touching a part of her again, and he pulled her close to him, their faces so close together they were sharing the same air. He took this moment to brush his forehead against hers, letting his eyes close.

This. This was peace.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, but finally Elizabeth stirred from staring at a content Jack, their faces still touching, and softly sighed. The adrenaline of their intimacy had slowly wound down, if only for a moment, and she was starting to feel the emotional impact of the evening. She gently stroked his cheek, causing his eyes to flutter open, and her heart sped up again.

Jack gave a small start, and Elizabeth briefly wondered if he regretted kissing her. At first she had wondered if he had been drinking, but there had been no smell of alcohol and his breath had been all spice and spearmint.

Elizabeth quickly changed her mind as she saw his smile, and when his lips touched hers again in a soft greeting, she realized that if anyone was intoxicated that evening, it was her.

"I should probably go," she whispered reluctantly, her hands moving to his shoulders to get up.

Jack frowned, his expression very close to a pout, and leaned closer, brushing his nose against hers. "I should too."

The thought of Jack leaving and the possibility of this being some sort of dream gave Elizabeth a pause of panic. "Five more minutes?" she murmured, catching his lips with hers, this time getting the chance to explore his mouth, her fingers moving to run through his hair.

"Mmhmmm," he mumbled against her, pulling her closer.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth woke to a hum near her ear. She was comfortable, warm and cozy – why was there an irritating noise? She mumbled and swatted without opening her eyes, and the humming stopped. _That's better._ She snuggled closer against the soft pillow, unclenching her fist against it, resting her palm against it. _Mmm. My pillow sure smells yummy._

Her pillow started to shake.

 _What the hell?_ Elizabeth shot up out of sleep, eyes wide and alarmed.

"Ow!"

It was still dark, and they were still in the living room, and Elizabeth had fallen asleep on Jack.

"Ohmigosh! Jack! Are you okay?"

Elizabeth heard a quiet chuckle underneath her. "I'm fine," came the voice, and Elizabeth recognized it as coming from right above her head. Elizabeth had ended up with her own head tucked underneath his, her body curled back to chest on the sofa, the narrow couch giving just enough room to be snug and comfortable.

Elizabeth shifted slightly, feeling Jack's jacket covering her arms to keep out the chill. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he sighed, his arms wrapping around her, tugging her back against him. "Now come back to bed?"

Elizabeth gave a soft laugh and followed his pull as if drawn to him by magnets. "You know if my brother finds out about this, you'll have some explaining to do."

"Too late." The hall light flicked on.

Both Elizabeth and Jack jumped a mile apart, Jack pushing her off of him very gently, yet quickly and jumping to his feet.

"Jon!" Elizabeth's squeak and Jack's stutter were so in tune it took everyone by surprise.

Jon looked stern for about five seconds and then he suddenly burst out laughing.

"It's okay, I won't kick your ass, Jack. At least, as long as you don't hurt her. But you do know that the bed is a lot more comfy than that couch, right?"

Mary came out of the kitchen with two cups full of popcorn, looking disappointedly at the distance between the two. "Is the show over?" she huffed.

Jack just stared at his friends, jaw dropped, and Elizabeth, still flushing from Jon's bed comment, refused to look anyone in the eye.

"Thanks? I guess?" Jack said slowly after a few moments, shaking his head and running his hand through his hair – hair that had very much been tousled by Elizabeth's wandering hands.

Elizabeth followed his movements with her eyes, her hands itching to touch his hair again, and when Jack tuned to give her a sheepish smile, all she wanted was to be alone with him. But of course that wasn't going to happen tonight.

With a dejected sigh, Elizabeth moved over to Jack, slipping off his coat. "Here you go," she said sadly.

Instead of taking the coat and running like she thought he was most likely to do, Jack took Elizabeth by the hand and pulled her to the front door, mock glaring at his friends the entire time.

When Jon and Mary took the hint and giggled their way down the hall to their bedroom, Jack cornered Elizabeth against the front hall closet door, his hand resting up against her head, lowering himself better to her level. "You keep it," he whispered, and playfully nibbled at her lip. "Leather looks good on you."

With an answering laugh and a deeper kiss, Elizabeth finally pushed on Jack's chest. "Goodnight." She rested against the door, staring up into his eyes in a slight daze, a giddy smile on her lips.

"Can we talk tomorrow?" Jack asked before kissing the tip of her nose.

"Mhmm," she replied, running her fingers through his hair one more time.

With a pleased groan, Jack released her and backed away, and Elizabeth couldn't help but also feel pleased that both his hair and his eyes looked slightly wild.

"Call me?" Elizabeth asked, opening the door for him.

"First thing," Jack promised, and backed himself out the door, Elizabeth following his every move, the same silly smile on both of their faces.

"Bye," she said softly, starting to close the door.

"Lock up," Jack reminded her, giving her one last wave as he backed out into the hall, still gazing at her.

"I will. Night." With a giggle, Elizabeth shut the door completely and locked it as she did so, turning around to lean back against it with a happy sigh.

On her way to her room, Elizabeth felt like she was floating on air. Sure, all they had done was kiss, and cuddle, and, well, sleep together, and yes, she was attracted to him, and yes, he was the bravest man she had ever met, and yes, she had an unhealthy obsession with his hair, and –

Mary stepped out of her room just as Elizabeth was passing in her happy, mindless daze, and it took a few minutes for her to catch her sister-in-law's attention.

"You're in trouble," she teased with a wide grin, and Elizabeth merely nodded, one hand pressed to her lips.

"I think so."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

This chapter was so delightfully uncomplicated, I couldn't make them have the talk.

Sorry it took a while to get out there!

Enjoy!


	5. Of Coffee and Talks

Wow, you lot sure know how to flatter a girl. XD Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I was worried about the last chapter, but the overwhelming positive response makes me feel like Elizabeth staring at Jack.

Thank you so much!

Also, as I may have hinted, this story now has an OUTLINE (Crowd: -SHOCK- -GASP-) so you can count on story development, some twists, and some thrills. And possibly dates.

I will try to keep my stories updated regularly, but on the other hand, I have a fairly busy weekend coming up, so we'll see how much I get done. (Case in point: started this chapter two days ago.)

Disclaimer: I don't own WCTH – that belongs to Janette Oke and Hallmark – but I do have a LOTR tattoo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The Negotiator

Chapter 5 - **Of Coffee and Talks** x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth couldn't go back to sleep.

When she had gotten back to her room and had dared to check the time, it had been 4 AM. She had easily succumbed to dreams, and for the first in a long time, she woke up remembering them. Her dreams had been all about Jack.

Of course, the red lights of 7 AM glaring at her now, Elizabeth, exhausted and jittery from the delights of the last evening – or, well, morning – couldn't get back to sleep as hard as she tried. She huffed, falling backwards and slapping her face with her pillow.

Finally resigned to the fact that she would not be getting any more sleep, Elizabeth grumpily scooted out of bed, wrapped herself up in a blanket, and padded down the chilly hallway, halting when she reached the living room and couldn't help but smile.

Jon and Mary were not allowed to get rid of the couch.

Or the coffee table.

Elizabeth curled up in a ball on the couch she had slept most of the morning away on, and to her surprise, was soon fast asleep.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack was pacing.

It was 10 AM, and he had woken up ten minutes ago after he had passed out on his couch earlier in the morning once he had gotten back home, not even bothering to change.

He knew immediately that he wanted to call her. That hadn't been a problem. The dilemma consisted of wondering if he should.

Lord knows he had overstepped his bounds last night, but Elizabeth had definitely not seemed to mind, and while this thought soothed him, a more terrifying one came to him.

What if she regretted it?

Jack shook the thought away just as quickly. Jack, you're overthinking this. Just call her.

With determination and a display of confidence that he didn't quite feel, Jack grabbed his phone and quickly found her contact information, hitting 'Call'.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The sound of the Phantom Of the Opera woke Elizabeth from her nap, and she reached for her phone which had tumbled to the floor during her nap.

"Hello?" she answered, her voice thick with sleep.

The chuckle was immediate. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Jack," Elizabeth sighed, eyes still closed, unable to stop the smile he brought to her face.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yes, but I should probably get up anyway."

"If you insist." That chuckle again. "I was wondering…are you doing anything this morning?"

Elizabeth sleepily shook her head, and then realized that he wouldn't be able to see it over the phone. "Not this morning. I have a meeting with a Superintendent tomorrow that I have to prepare for, but I was going to do that tonight while Jon and Mary have their weekly date night."

"Oh right, the legendary date night," Jack laughed. "I have a lot of fun stories about that."

Ever since their marriage began the couple had been very strict about their date night. Even after being married three years, they were still going strong, having regular special nights – Sunday being the only day neither of them worked. Even Jon's work buddies knew not to call him on Date Night.

"I know," Elizabeth reminded him with a soft giggle, "Jon wrote about them to me in his letters. I probably know more about you than you think I do," she teased.

"I'm sure you do," was his amused reply, and they both laughed, and Elizabeth heard him hesitate. "Do you want to join me for coffee this morning?"

"I would love to," she replied too quickly, causing him to laugh at her again. Elizabeth couldn't blame him, she was slightly ridiculous.

"Great. How about I pick you up in five minutes?"

He could get there that fast? Elizabeth's heart started to pound. "How about twenty?" she suggested instead.

I think I have popcorn in my hair…

There was a slight hesitation on the line, and then a quiet, "I can do that. I'll meet you in twenty."

"Sounds great, I'll see you then."

Elizabeth hung up and jumped off the couch, doing a little dance of joy around the living room. She hadn't felt like this in a very long time.

She didn't realize anyone was watching her until there was a slight cough from the kitchen. Elizabeth spun around and screamed, clutching her hand to her chest. "STOP DOING THAT," she yelled, cheeks flaming as she realized her brother had witnessed her weird dance.

Jon was doubled over laughing, barely able to keep his coffee from splashing over the rim of his cup, trying to breathe.

"Your…reaction…priceless!"

Elizabeth scowled at him and stormed out of the living room to get ready, not quite willing to face his teasing yet. It was bad enough that they had caught Jack and her earlier, but this was getting ridiculous.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Twenty minutes later on the dot, there was a smart rap on the front door.

Elizabeth had been staring at her wet hair in dismay, but when the knock came, she shoved a baseball cap on her head, threw her hoodie up over it, and beat Jon to the door.

She threw it open eagerly, much to Jon's sniggering behind her – which she expertly ignored – and beamed widely at Jack who had his hand raised to knock again.

"Come on in," she said, and then glanced behind her at Jon and Mary who were peering out at them from the kitchen, "On second thought, let's go."

Elizabeth quickly snatched up her messenger bag and pocketed her keys and cellphone, pushing Jack back out the door in a hurry.

Jack allowed her, and if Mary and Jon had been listening – and of course they were – they could have heard Jack's laughter echoing down the hall.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Mary waiting until the door was completely shut before she looked up at Jon.

"I know Elizabeth's your little sister, and I know how you feel, but…" her voice trailed off as her husband turned to look at her.

"Yes?" he prompted slowly.

"I really think they're cute together," Mary giggled, walking back into the kitchen.

Jon sighed and began to follow his wife, hating to admit that she was right.

Besides, there was one thing that he wouldn't tell her. He had known Jack several years, and he had never heard him laugh so much.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth was wishing Jack would hold her hand. This morning, Elizabeth thought that after their experience the night before, it might be a little awkward – she couldn't have been more wrong. From the first laugh through the hall of the apartment, Jack had been completely at ease with her – and completely keeping his distance.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her as he opened the door to the parking garage for her.

"It was…not enough," Elizabeth replied slowly as she stood and waited for him to lead her in the direction of his car.

Jack laughed, "I know what you mean."

Jack took her hand, intertwining their fingers together, and gently guided her through the garage, near the entrance.

"Here we are," he murmured as she turned to face him, watching him unlock her door and holding it open for her.

The act was so chivalrous and unexpected Elizabeth leaned forward and lightly brushed a kiss to Jack's cheek. "Thank you," she whispered, and slid inside.

She watched as he smiled broadly at her and shut her door, hurrying to the other side. She helpfully unlocked his door from within his car, and soon they were out of the garage and onto the road.

It was only a moment before Jack, eyes intent on the road, rested his hand on the console between them, palm up.

Elizabeth happily took the invitation and slid her hand into his, quietly beaming out her window.

It was a relaxing drive, Jack's phone playing music in the background, Elizabeth idly rubbing her fingers against the chilled hand she was holding – and Elizabeth was rather put out when they had reached their destination so soon.

As soon as Jack had stopped the car on the side of the road, he raised their hands, gently kissing the back of hers.

"It's nice to see you. Well, at least parts of you," he teased, using his free hand to lightly tap the rim of her baseball cap in a mock salute.

Elizabeth scowled. "I had a shower, and now my hair is all poof," she grumbled, allowing a small smile.

"Hmm," Elizabeth knew Jack was humoring her. "What can I do to make that better?" he asked. Silly man, like he didn't already know?

"Kiss me," she breathed.

Jack's grin may have been swift, but he was anything but. He slowly moved forwards, lips barely grazing hers before his seatbelt jerked him back.

"Oops." Jack's sheepish reply made Elizabeth giggle, and when he impatiently unbuckled his seatbelt, she was still laughing. Unfortunately, this was another case for the Giggle Loop and she couldn't stop, not even to receive the kiss she so wanted.

With a deep sigh and an amused shake of his head, Jack gave up, finally swinging out of his car. "Stay there."

Elizabeth nodded, biting on her bottom lip to stifle the giggles, but it was of no use.

Jack shut his door and ran around to open hers, offering his hand to help her out. Elizabeth took it, her whole body shaking with laughter when he rolled his eyes with a smirk. He gently pulled her out of the car, shutting the door before leaning closer. His other hand propped up on the frame of the door behind her body while he patiently waited for her laughter to subside.

Jack released Elizabeth's hand, his fingers moving to rub slight circles at her hip and surprisingly, this calmed her down almost immediately.

Elizabeth smiled sweetly at him, their faces at the same height. Not for the first time did she wonder if he stooped in her presence or if he was really closer in height to her than she thought. Maybe it was his commanding presence that made him appear taller?

All thoughts of height flew out of her head the next minute, for his lips were finally on hers – that spicy minty scent of him permeating her senses.

Elizabeth sighed against Jack's lips, her own hands sliding up over his shoulders to draw him closer as she deepened their kiss, only for Jack to give a slight growl and nip her lip before he pulled away.

When Elizabeth released a slight whimper of loss, Jack merely smiled and leaned in to brush her nose with his. "Come on. We should probably talk."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement, gazing at Jack seriously. "Yes, we really should." _How to tell him I don't know where I'll be placed_?

"Coffee and food?"

Looking away from Jack, Elizabeth finally noticed where they had parked. With a squeal, she took off at a run into Starbucks.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack followed at a much slower pace, unable to help but laugh at Elizabeth's antics. She must have really been craving coffee.

In all honesty, all he had wanted to do when Elizabeth had opened the door to Jon's apartment was pull her into a closet until they had to come up for air. She had looked absolutely adorable in her ball cap and hoodie, her blue eyes peeping out at him, still sparkling even after what must not have been a very restful sleep.

But he had realized, a second before he acted on his wishes, that Jon had been watching him with all the protectiveness of an elder brother, and then Elizabeth was pushing him out the door.

He wanted to kiss her in the parking garage, but he worried that any security would have seen them and thought Elizabeth to be in trouble.

In the parking lot, it nearly killed him to stop, and he only did because he had suddenly become aware of being in a very public place.

Jack sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair. So far his plan of keeping a distance had gone totally off the rails. But, as Jack watched Elizabeth greet the Barista with so much enthusiasm everyone within a five foot radius smiled, he found he minded it less and less.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Mmm cofffeeeee," Elizabeth breathed before taking her first sip almost immediately after receiving her drink, and got her tongue scalded for her trouble.

Jack laughed as he watched her and gently took her free hand leading her to the door instead of the table she was originally headed. "Come on. I know you've only been here a couple days. I want to show you one of my favourite places."

Elizabeth was secretly pleased when he didn't release her hand, thinking that they just fit together perfectly.

They walked past Jack's car in comfortable silence content to sip coffee in the relaxed morning. Finally, Jack led her to a small grove of trees, pushing a few limbs back and releasing Elizabeth's hand to usher her through, his hand on the small of her back.

Elizabeth stepped through the trees and stopped, staring around her in wonder.

It was a small park, hedged in by trees, with a playground with swings and a plastic slide, and even monkey bars, with little spring loaded ponies for children to ride and a tire swing.

"This is beautiful," she whispered, and Jack stepped in behind her, his hand still on her back.

"I'm glad you like it."

Elizabeth spun to look at him. "It's absolutely wonderful, Jack. Thank you for bringing me here," she told him sincerely.

Jack merely smiled and squeezed her arm lightly before stepping forward, walking towards a bench that Elizabeth hadn't even noticed.

"All the kids in this neighborhood who used to live here don't remember it, and all of the new kids on the block don't know it exists," he explained.

Elizabeth watched him. "Except for you," she surmised. "You grew up around here, didn't you?"

Jack blinked then let out a soft laugh, sitting down and patting the seat next to him. "You miss nothing, don't you?"

Elizabeth smiled gently, not bothering to tell him that she had studied him so closely in the past half hour it was easy to tell that he was nostalgic. "I told you I know more than you think I do," she teased him gently, sitting down.

Jack stared at her, sincerely considering her words. "And you were right." He offered his hand again, but Elizabeth just smiled at him again and slid slowly away from him, out of his reach.

When Jack frowned, Elizabeth laughed. "We still need to talk," she reminded him, "And I think it's a good idea to keep, um, some distance until we're done."

Jack nodded slowly and let his hand rest on the bench.

"My…my job," he started, already starting to falter a little, "My job is not easy. It's…well, it's dangerous. That is the main reason I never wanted to be in a relationship. I didn't want anyone to be waiting for me at the end of the day worried that I wouldn't make it home, when I couldn't even reassure her I would be fine."

Elizabeth felt her heart skip a beat. This was not exactly the way she envisioned this talk going, but she could definitely see where he was coming from, so she stayed silent, letting him talk.

"But then, well…" Jack laughed, "You… Jon had told me about your letters. Honestly, from the way Jon spoke about you, I thought he was making you up. But then…" Jack impulsively reached for her hand, and Elizabeth let him have it this time, hanging on every word. "You bounced into my world. Literally. And I promised myself I wouldn't make you a casualty of my life. But you, Elizabeth, are a very hard person to forget." Jack stared into her eyes his own a storm of emotions.

Elizabeth knew she was blushing, knew she was as red as a tomato, but at this point she couldn't care less.

Her other hand drifted to his cheek, and his lips turned to brush against her palm so tenderly it made her eyes well with unshed tears, his eyes still intent on hers.

"I won't be here forever," she whispered, finally voicing her fears.

His own response was immediate with confidence.

"I know."

"I'll still worry about you."

"I know that too."

"I don't know when I'll be leaving."

"I don't care."

"I have to prepare for anything."

"Date me."

Elizabeth let out a choked laugh, releasing his cheek to press her hand to her face, trying to prevent the hyperventilation that was sure to be coming.

"Elizabeth." His voice was smooth, soft and it stirred something within her heart when he spoke her name.

"Jack," she sighed, almost giving in.

"Date me." His voice rang out again, serious and composed, "Please." Elizabeth's hand was gently moved away from her face, and in its place she found Jack's eyes glowing at her. "Let me convince you?"

"Convince me," she repeated, slightly dazed by his proximity.

Jack flashed Elizabeth a heart-stopping grin before moving in ever so slowly, but then pausing, his eyebrows raised. Elizabeth almost laughed when she realized he had been waiting for her to start giggling again, but this was too intense, and she wanted him too much.

"I'm not laughing," she whispered, a millisecond before his lips met hers.

"Thank God," he breathed, and then he was surrounding her, her mind turning to mush at his every touch. Each stroke of his tongue, each brush of his fingers and she was completely his.

The kiss lasted for so long, Elizabeth didn't know where she began and Jack ended, but by the end of it, Elizabeth was sitting in his lap, Jack's hair was mussed and his jacket had been shed and tossed over the back of the bench.

Jack's lips brushed across her cheek, his breath ragged. "Did that convince you?"

Elizabeth smiled, forehead his chest. "I'm well on my way to being convinced," she murmured, "But I think I might need a little more."

"I can help you with that," Jack whispered into her ear, gently lifting her chin up with the tips of his fingers, his mouth covering hers.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Yes, I'll date you," Elizabeth whispered some time later, and Jack almost didn't catch it.

"Really?" His whole face transformed into proud satisfaction.

"Yes," she rolled her eyes, but offered a little laugh. "Can you please pass me that sandwich?"

Jack obeyed, unable to stop a grin or to stop himself from giving her a swift peck on the lips before handing Elizabeth her sandwich.

Elizabeth sighed, pulling him back to her, surprising him. "Nuh-uh," she mumbled, pulling him back to her for a longer kiss, dropping her sandwich onto the seat beside them.

Jack was more than willing to comply and his hands had started to roam up her back when his phone rang.

In a slight Elizabeth-induced haze, Jack shook his head to clear it and pulled away slightly to answer his phone.

"Thornton."

He was aware that his tone shifted whenever he was dealing with the seriousness of his work, but he was not aware of anyone's reaction to see his focus change. All he knew was that Elizabeth was staring at him and it was hard to pay attention to his call.

The words caught his attention. "A domestic? I'm on my way."

Jack hurriedly slid his jacket back on as Elizabeth scooted off of his lap. "I am so sorry Elizabeth," he apologized, "I was looking forward to our day together."

Elizabeth was already shaking her head. "Don't apologize, it's your work. Now go!"

Jack waffled just for a moment, but he knew he couldn't drive her home. "Be safe, and call Jon to get you," he told her quickly, giving her a sweet kiss goodbye. "Call me when you get home, and next time, I promise, two different cars."

Elizabeth laughed and returned his kiss, gently pushing him away. "Be safe."

"Always." With a self-assured wink in her direction, Jack headed off at a jog for the grove of trees.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth hummed to herself and searched where she was currently on her phone.

 _Hmmm. This place is near Abigail's…_

Boy, did she have a lot to tell her.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x


	6. Of Prostitues and Paperwork

In honour of tonight's episode – of things that I dare not mention because SPOILERS BUT MAY I JUST SAY SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEAL- I must write. I can't sleep! I have too much Mountie!Liza in my system, it was like overload. The so freaking cute lovebirds.

Edit: Next day! I passed out last night before I could write any further.

Ahem. Back on topic. Right. Story. Huzzah.

I'm sorry for those of you who wanted to ride along on Jack's case – that will be coming, and at length, just not quiiiiiite yet. Bits and pieces, yes.

But have faith, dear readers! The outline still runs smooth.

For now.

-cackles madly-

Also thank you to all of the new readers just joining us, and all of the readers that have been so supportive since the beginning. I LOVE YOU ALL. SO MUCH. You should talk to my friends – I can't stop smiling. Keep those reviews coming and I may just e'spolode. (Always in a good way.)

Disclaimer: Hallmark and Janette Oke own WCTH. I do, however, own a llama shirt. And not just ANY llama shirt, oh no. A llama shirt with glasses and a fedora. BEAT THAT, JANETTE. Wait, what? WYNN in a llama shirt? Crap. I lost.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator – Chapter 6 – _**Of Prostitutes and Paperwork**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"He said _what_?"

Elizabeth was nursing her third coffee against her better judgement – her voice was starting to squeak and her leg was shaking erratically – but it was all Abigail's fault. Immersed in her love life, the cups just seemed to keep coming and coming, and, well, Elizabeth was never one to turn away a fresh cup of coffee.

Which she was starting to realize was probably a bad thing.

At this rate, Elizabeth wouldn't be able to sleep at all.

Not that she would be able to anyway, not with Jack on the brain. Not when his smile was like her own personal drug, or when she could feel the sweetness of his kisses still on her lips. Not when his concern for her melted her very heart, or his confidence, his refusal to be denied despite his own multitude of reasons, including hers, that lay claim to it.

Elizabeth took a deep shuddering breath. She had to relax. This was a date, this wasn't marriage, this wasn't love. This was just a date with an attractive man.

 _That makes you quake in your boots._

Shut up.

Elizabeth turned back to Abigail again, her own blue eyes wide in confusion, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Abigail laughed and leaned forward patting her hand. "You seem out of this world, and I am certain I can guess why," she teased.

Elizabeth sighed deeply. "He was the perfect gentleman. It was the perfect date," she told her friend, taking another sip of coffee.

"Even when it was interrupted?" Abigail asked, unable to stop chuckling.

"Even then," Elizabeth sighed back dreamily.

Abigail reached for her own cup of coffee. "Jack always has been special, and I am so glad he's finally making time in his life for someone to have a relationship with," she stated simply, then sat forward in her chair, eyes gleaming. "Now, tell me what he said!" she squealed.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Abigail didn't bother telling Elizabeth that even before they had met, Jack had spent a lot of time pestering their good friend Jon about the letters his little sister had sent. He had been incredibly diverted by them, he had even wondered to Abigail privately on such occasions if such a girl actually existed.

Of course, no one had thought to mention to Jack or even to Abigail that Jon's little sister was actually a grown woman who was only two years younger than him, and Abigail had been completely shocked – as she suspected Jack had been, when they had been introduced.

Abigail was secretly pleased that Jack had not seemed to waste any time in fixing the impression that he had of Jon's little sister, and, if she was a gambler, would have bet five bucks that Jon was not quite as pleased with this progression.

Abigail did however, know something of the stress that might follow these two. Certainly, things could not go on like this forever. Elizabeth, the traveller and Jack, the cop. She also knew that love, if it was true, could defy mountains.

Giving a soft sigh of her own, Abigail sat back and watched as her new friend spoke of her afternoon - voice excited and eyes shining, cheeks never losing their flush as she recalled such intimate moments as appropriate - and briefly wondered how two people so smart could be such idiots.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack hated paperwork.

To be fair, he hated paperwork but also enjoyed the normalcy of it. The rush of adrenaline he received out in the field had long since faded, and being sleep deprived, he knew he was going to crash soon. But more than exhaustion that made every nuance of going through each step of the scenario plain torture was the fact that it was still early enough to spend time with Elizabeth – but probably wouldn't be by the time he was finished.

He really, really, really, really hated paperwork.

The domestic negotiation had been fairly straightforward – the man had been holding a knife to his wife's neck, driven crazy from lack of sleep, while a baby cried alone inside the house.

Jack had managed to calm everyone down, including the child, defused the situation, and no lives had been lost.

That was always a win in his book.

A win he would take home.

Some of Jack's part of the report was to analyze his own reaction to every single thing. As a negotiator he had to be relentless with himself, make sure he couldn't have helped the victims sooner – hadn't delayed a release.

This, this could cause the difference between life and death, the lessons he learns in his job.

Finally, _finally_ , Jack was finished for the night. With a sad sigh he noticed the clock read 10:10.

 _Probably too late to call,_ came the wistful thought, but he quickly shook it away and gathered his things, nodding goodnight to his fellow cops and pushing out the door into the crisp evening air.

Jack drove home, not bothering to turn on the music when he was lost in his own thoughts.

 _What is Elizabeth doing?_

 _Should I call?_

 _Desperate much, Jack?_

 _Just say hi._

Jack pulled into his parking space inside the garage and gathered his belongings, locking up his car before passing the elevator in favour of the stairs.

He took them two at a time until he hit his floor, now passing the doors and numbers he knew by heart until he reached the one he wanted.

With a soft knock, he waited.

The door finally opened and Jack thought he was going to get punched in the face.

"We told you, no bothering on Date Night." Jon actually growled at him. Jack couldn't tell if his friend was that upset about him accidentally interrupting them or if it was because he was intending to date his sister. He didn't plan to find out.

"I'm just here to see Elizabeth," Jack replied innocently. "Not to interrupt your shenanigans."

Jon rolled his eyes. "Of course you are. You know, this is the first time since you've started living here that I've seen you more than twice in one day. I thought we were friends," he sniffed, placing a hand against his chest. "You've wounded me."

Jack had to laugh at that. "If you had to see my so often, one of us would be dead by now."

Jon acknowledged that with a slight nod. "I can't disagree. I'll go track her down. I think she's in her room hiding."

Jack laughed again and Jon looked at him strangely. "I can't say I wouldn't do the same in her position."

Jon sighed. "Wait here."

Jack blinked. _Really?_

He leaned against the doorjamb, smiling at his friend who was laying halfway on the couch, popcorn puffing her cheeks out. "Evening, Mar."

"Hwi Jwack!" Mary waved, then returned back to the tv, seemingly unconcerned that Jack was interrupting Date Night.

Jack shook his head, even as he silently chuckled. He stood straight as soon as he heard Elizbeth's gentle voice drifting from the direction of the hall, still not in sight. She sounded confused.

"It's your Date Night, Jon. You've practically torn friends limb from limb for interrupting, but you're okay with a salesman at the door?"

"Use your womanly wiles to get him to leave!"

"Womanly wiles?! JONATHAN JACKSON HILL, I AM NOT A PROSTITUTE!" Elizabeth's voice was squeaky with outrage as they rounded the corner, and Jack couldn't help but burst out laughing.

After a scream that made her own body jump about a foot backwards into Jon, Elizabeth calmed down enough to glare daggers at Jack, who couldn't help but laugh. Harder.

Jon joined him, practically on the floor, holding his stomach.

Jack finally stopped laughing enough to smile apologetically at Elizabeth, who was once again turning a delicious shade of red. Had he mentioned he liked that? He _really_ liked that.

Elizabeth scowled at him, crossing her arms, for all the world looking like an angry kitten.

Man, she was cute.

Jack took a slight step forward, reaching out to offer a hug, and Elizabeth took a big step back.

Frowning, Jack took another step forward, and again, Elizabeth took a giant step back.

"What's wrong?" His voice came out petulant, which was not what he wanted at all.

"You scared me, then you laughed at me, and you and Jon called me a prostitute!" Elizabeth spouted, her eyes now furious.

Jack took another, more sizeable step forward. "I'm sorry I scared you, I laughed because you scared yourself, and no one called you a prostitute, Sweetheart."

Elizabeth huffed and Jack fought back a smile in case it made her more angry. "You still laughed at me."

"Can I make it up to you?" he asked softly. He really hoped it would be a yes, because he was already missing her.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "By me using my feminine wiles?" she scoffed.

 _Oh, she wasn't going to give up too easy._

"Not at all," he replied calmly. "Just a hug."

Elizabeth seemed to debate with herself, and as he watched her, he enjoyed just how many expressions flitted across her face. He could watch her for hours.

"Fine," she relented, and Jack wasted no time in moving one last step forward and tugging her into his arms, his hands moving through her still poofed-out hair, now slightly flattened by the ball cap she had worn but it was now wonderfully free for his pleasure.

"I am so glad you're safe," Elizabeth mumbled into his chest, and Jack felt the tension seep out of her body.

Jack brushed his lips against her cheek. "Me too."

They stayed silent like that for a while, absorbing each other, his face in her hair, her face to his chest.

Finally Jack, unable to help himself: "I don't mind if you use your feminine wiles."

"OUT!"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

What did you think of Jack living in the same apartment building but Elizabeth not even knowing?


	7. Of Ice Cream and Tears

Thank you so much for the love!

For those of you who are also following my other story: Of Miners and Skunks – I'm sorry I haven't updated that one in a while, having had no opportunity to re-watch the next episode at a leisurely pace – but hopefully some time will come up for me this week so I'll be able to update then.

Also, I want to continue to thank you for all of your reviews, favourites and follows. You all warm my heart considerably and motivate me to write!

Thank you to **bbflabradors** for motivating me to write something RIGHT THEN, last night. This one's for you!

Because of the way this story works, I am completely taking liberties with how teachers are hired or found or discovered/the districts they might be placed in. Don't be alarmed! Also, it's Canada, so we can pretend that it's a little imaginary.

Disclaimer: Who? Me? Nahhh, I don't own WCTH, but Janette Oke and Hallmark do. I _do_ however own a wonderfully comfortable Beatles shirt.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator: Chapter 7 – _**Of Ice Cream and Tears**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth had, true to her word, thrown Jack out of the apartment last night. That hadn't kept her from thinking about him, or wondering why he had a bag with him.

Elizabeth supposed that she hadn't been so much as annoyed than embarrassed – especially when she had jumped about a foot in the air at the sound of her own scream.

She had spent the rest of her evening poring over her studies – namely the subjects she desired to teach, how she wanted to implement a classroom. Today she had a meeting with one Superintendent of a school board who had flown in from the Yukon Territories to meet with her – she had been assured that the plane ride would be rather short and would give them a chance to properly meet – and she had to admit it was making her slightly nervous.

She had another interview with a district in Alberta, which, she had to admit, held certain appeal. Her family was here, her new friends. She was enjoying living in a city that was such more open than Toronto, yet held no lack of things to keep her interest.

Still another offer from British Columbia, the land of wind and flowers – and this Superintendent had insisted on driving into Calgary to see her, not because they had to, but because they had wanted to take a vacation from all the rain.

Elizabeth had offers throughout Ontario, but she had already known she had wanted to leave the East. She wanted to travel, and she wanted to explore the rest of Canada.

Right now, as it was, she was content with these options, at least for now, but then, she hadn't been chosen yet.

The morning had come and Elizabeth now sat crossed-legged on her bed, lost in thought.

She was stirred by a slight knock at her door before it fully opened.

"Are you decent?" Jon walked in with a hand clapped over his eyes.

Elizabeth laughed and rolled her own. "Don't be silly, you've already seen me once today."

Jon shrugged and hopped onto her bed beside her, stretching out his long limbs and leaning up with his elbows behind him. "Are you worried, Bethie?" he asked quietly, his humor quickly fading.

Elizabeth took her time to ruffle his hair affectionately. He had nice hair, but nothing on Jack. "No, I'm not worried," she told him cheerfully. "I'm going to go into that interview, I am going stun them with my 'Teacher wiles'," she continued dryly, "And then tomorrow, I'm going to go get ice cream, and you're coming with me."

Jon grinned. "Just the two of us?"

"Yes. We haven't actually spent much time together, have we?"

Jon surprised his sister by grabbing her in a tight bear hug, practically hauling her into his lap. "Sounds great." He blew a raspberry at her neck and she squealed, squirming away from him.

"Now I know why!" she shouted as he darted away with a laugh, running down the hall to escape her wrath.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack was hungry. Not only was he hungry, he was famished. In his haste to get to work to finish up the rest of his paperwork, he had forgotten to grab breakfast.

He suffered in silence – well, mostly silence, for his stomach still growled – and shifted through a case that a fellow cop had laid down on his desk just a few moments ago.

Jack immediately stood up, gripping the papers tightly in hand as he crossed the room to his boss's desk. "Sir? Might I have a word?"

"Jack, yes, I've been expecting you. Have a croissant." His boss tossed him a bag and gestured for him to sit down in front of his desk.

Sitting down was the last thing that Jack had on his mind. He wanted to do several things at once – mostly punch something and pace the floor until his shoes gave out. Instead, he tensely obeyed, dropping into the seat and rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Please tell me this isn't something that's still open."

He raised his eyes and swallowed the despair that felt like bile in the back of his throat. The look on the man's face as he sat there in front of him gave him pause. Things were definitely not good.

"There was more than one of them, Jack." Bill Avery's soft voice did nothing to soften the blow that Jack felt at his words.

 _No._

 _This nightmare needed to end._

"But he told us he was guilty of it all. It was all him," Even as Jack denied it, his heart sank. He knew Bill wouldn't destroy his hopes if he had no evidence to support his claims.

"I'm sorry, Jack. You know you can't be on the case. You are too personally involved, and we need you as a negotiator far more than we need you as a detective."

"I need to do this," Jack protested, his hands now clenched into fists.

"This case was why you left that job. It cannot be the reason you quit this one," Bill stated simply.

Jack stood, his entire body rigid. "No."

Bill stood up to meet him, crossing his arms against his chest. "Jack Thornton, that is a direct order to stand down. You will not be a part of the case until it is pertinent to do so! If you cannot accept these orders I will be forced to place you on indefinite leave."

Jack opened his mouth as if to speak but Bill's eyes told him another story. He was going to make serious on his threat and Jack knew it.

He stood down, sinking back into his chair in defeat.

Bill followed, dropping down back into his high-back chair, satisfied that Jack would not be going against direct orders for the time being.

"Jack," Bill began softly, steepling his fingers together, "I wanted to tell you this before any of the other men on the force have a chance to talk about it without your knowledge. You know anything involving officers get talked about more than most."

"I know."

Bill waved a hand, dismissing him. "Take the rest of the day off."

Jack started, eyes widening. "No, Bill, this is something I need right now – "

"Tomorrow," Bill said sternly, "You will thank me. Now get out of here, turn your phone off, and go take a walk, or whatever it is you fit boys do when you're young."

Jack blinked. "Okay." He stood up and took his leave of his boss's office, striding to his desk to gather his things.

Maybe he could have breakfast after all.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jon answered the door when there was a swift knock. "Jack," he said in surprise. "What's wrong?"

Jack ran his fingers through his hair, staring blankly past Jon, a devastated look on his face. "Is Elizabeth home?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, bud. You just missed her." Expecting Jack to be on his way, Jon shook his head apologetically.

"Good." This came as a huge surprise, since Jack had practically been drooling over his sister ever since they met, but he definitely did not seem himself right now. "Can we talk?"

"Like you have to ask?" Jon questioned automatically, ushering him in. "Mary drove Bethie to her interview so they won't be back for a while." He noticed his friend was looking quite pale. "Dude, do you need a drink?"

Jack sighed and shook his head. "No. No, I don't." He sunk down onto the couch in the living room, staring blankly at the television. "The case is reopened."

Jon became absolutely silent as he sat down beside Jack, not even daring to touch his friend. He had known all about the case, had lived it with Jack personally as he had watched his friend suffer through loss and grief and despair.

He didn't even know how this must feel for Jack to be reliving the pain.

He didn't know how he would be able to get through it.

So Jon just sat with Jack in silence, sat with him until it became evening, and sat with him until he finally cried, until the tears of agony and pain and buildup of the last 7 years had been released, and when Jack was finally done, Jon wrapped his arm around his friend and held him until his arm went numb.

Finally, Jack's voice raw, and Jon's voice husky from misuse, Jon stood up and held out a hand for his buddy who had always been more like a brother.

"Let's go play some darts."

Jack smiled and took Jon's hand, hoisting himself up and patting him on the back.

"I bet you five bucks I'll take home the championship."

Jon jumped on top of Jack, wrapping his arm around his neck. "You're on, bud."

Laughing, the two men strolled out of the apartment, the grief of the moment relieved for the present.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Intense? Hit or miss?


	8. Of Darts and Lasagna

It's a blizzard outside. We're supposed to get 30 cm of snow, a week before March ends. Welcome to the Yukon, folks.

Disclaimer: Janette Oke and Hallmark own WCTH, alas, I do not. However, I do own a bag of Doritos. Want some?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator: Chapter 8 – _**Of Darts and Lasagna**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"So how do you think the interview went?" Mary asked Elizabeth over a private dinner out, the pair having received a text from Jon that he and Jack were having man-talk at the apartment - whatever that meant - but were headed to darts later if the ladies wanted to join them there.

Elizabeth considered over a mouthful of lasagna. "I think it went well," she allowed, pausing for a sip of wine, "The man was exceedingly nice, and he was absolutely excited with the idea of me being open to teaching in a rural area. He approved of all of my suggestions, but I mean, Mary, this would be a huge step for me. The Yukon? Isn't it cold up there?"

Mary laughed, pausing mid-bite of her chicken stir-fry. "So I hear. Is it the cold or is it the idea of leaving all of your _friends_ behind?" she leaned heavily on the word 'friends' and Elizabeth immediately blushed, averting her eyes.

"It's not just that," she replied hastily, "I would be leaving you, and Jon, and Abigail," she sighed. _And Jack._ "It would be… hard to visit."

Mary nodded her agreement. "Is that your only option?"

Elizabeth smiled slightly. "Calgary is definitely holding its appeal," she admitted, "But I would still have to wait. They might not want me."

Mary rolled her eyes. "As if they wouldn't want you."

Elizabeth laughed. "Thanks for the encouragement."

"Any time," Mary replied with a wink. She leaned forward. "So do you feel like joining the boys for darts?" she asked mischievously.

Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat, and she didn't think she could eat another bite. "Sure," she tried to say casually the curve of her lips betraying her excitement at the prospect.

"You have got it so bad, my friend," Mary shook her head knowingly at her, her grin huge.

"Shut up."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Playing darts had cheered Jack up considerably, but he couldn't help but wish that someone else was here with them too.

Someone with long brown hair, big blue eyes and –

Jon smacked him upside the head. "Get your head in the game, Thornton."

Jack scowled at his friend and idly rubbed his head, the spot getting sore after several smacks within several minutes. "You need to stop doing that."

"And you need to stop thinking of my little sister, but that's not gonna happen, is it?" Jon retorted, grabbing the flights and heading to the strip of tape that marked the starting throw zone.

Jack looked around, sensitive to Jon's words and how they could be taken in public society. "Okay, man, you have got to stop referring to her as your little sister in public. It makes it sound weird."

Jon laughed and shrugged. "Have it your way." He threw the first dart and just missed the bull's eye.

Jack stood at their table, beer in hand. "How is she?" he finally asked, hesitant.

His friend turned to look at him, surprised. "Aren't you the one dating her?"

"Aren't you the one living with her?" Jack retorted.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

That question made Jack pause. "What?"

Jon pointed behind him and Jack whirled around and stood up so fast he upended the chair he had been sitting on. Of course, Elizabeth hadn't been there.

With a wince, Jack slowly picked up his chair and set it back down the right way up, everyone's attention drawn to the noise as it had fallen. As soon as he had sat back down, talking had resumed.

Jon was beside himself with laughter, slapping his palm against his leg. "You…are…whipped!" he crowed.

Jack scowled, more disappointed that she hadn't been there than by his friend's teasing, and gestured for Jon to throw again as he took a sip of his beer.

Jon composed himself and aimed to throw, letting loose just as two hands snuck around Jack's face, the scent and his gut telling him who it was before palms gently covered his eyes. "Guess who?" a voice whispered, lips gently brushing against his cheek.

"Am I dreaming?" he murmured back with a happy sigh, relaxing after a tense moment of almost acting out at having someone come up behind him and deprive him of one of his senses.

"It depends on who you think I am," the sweet sound chimed back.

"My mother?" Jack teased, and when he heard a slight gasp of laughter, he quickly spun around in his chair – without knocking it over – and scooped Elizabeth up in his arms, depositing her on his lap. "You seem in a much better mood today, Sweetheart."

Elizabeth laughed as she slipped her arms around his neck and he noticed that she had grown even more beautiful, as if that was possible. Her fingers gently ran up and down the back of his neck, causing him to shiver. "You know, you called me Sweetheart last night, too," she murmured, her other hand moving into his hair. "I really liked that," she added, almost shyly, her eyes flicking downward, her cheeks beginning to burn.

Oh no, this was definitely not something she needed to be embarrassed about. Jack grinned and gently tilted her chin up so that her eyes met his. "Good. Sweetheart."

Before he could lean in to kiss her, Jon interrupted them with a smack to Jack's head. "Your turn, Lover boy," he teased, walking over to his wife who looked like she had been on the verge of trying to purchase more popcorn to watch the show that was unfolding in front of them.

 _Do they even sell popcorn?_

 _Mary has an unsettling popcorn addiction._

 _Should I talk to her about it?_

Jack shook his head to free it of popcorn and Mary thoughts and stopped Elizabeth as she was trying to scoot out of his hold. "Where do you think you're going, Miss Thatcher?"

Elizabeth stared at him, uncomprehending. It was rather adorable. He really wanted to kiss her freckles… "Off…your lap?" she asked hesitantly, as if it was a question.

"You haven't given me the password yet," Jack told her with a chuckle, his grip staying firm, but easy enough to break if she so chose. Just like he thought she would, she played along.

"And what is the password?" Elizabeth asked with a smirk, but her eyes betrayed the fun she was having.

"It's a kiss, of course," Jack stated matter-of-factly, his own eyes mischievous.

"Of course it is," Elizabeth replied dryly, raising one eyebrow as she looked at him as if she should have suspected so the whole time.

Jack, who was rather pleased with himself for coming up with this scheme, merely smiled at her and waited patiently.

Elizabeth leaned very close, their noses almost touching, and Jack felt his heart rate pick up. In fact, he could swear his heart was beating so loudly the whole bar could hear it over the sounds of some Nickleback song. He took the time to examine the small imperfections of her face that made her all the more beautiful to him, and sighed happily. Jon was right, but he didn't care.

Elizabeth barely brushed her lips against his before darting to the side of his face and giving him a swift peck on the cheek.

Jack raised an eyebrow, and Elizabeth merely raised an eyebrow in return. "You told me a kiss," she explained innocently, the corner of her mouth quivering with a smile. He had known she found this amusing but didn't want to admit it – just like she had found Jon's puns hilarious.

Jack laughed and released her, albeit reluctantly, and Elizabeth bounced off his lap. Jack looked around for Jon and Mary and much to his great enjoyment found Jon sitting on Mary's lap.

Shaking his head at his friend, Jack retrieved his darts and backed up to the throwing line, his attention still half focused on Elizabeth who had gone up to the bar to get a drink. With her movements in his peripheral, he was free to focus on darts, though he found himself acutely attuned to everything Elizabeth was doing.

On his last throw he fumbled when he heard her soft laughter just for a moment, but managed to pull it together at the last second as he corrected his aim and threw.

Bull's eye.

Pleased with his results, he marked the board with his score. "Need a drink?" he asked Mary and Jon who was still sitting on top of her. Apparently this was something that must happen often, for Mary seemed unbothered.

"Water would be great thanks," Mary requested, and Jon asked for another beer.

Jack nodded and headed to join Elizabeth at the bar who was still waiting for her drink. He placed his order to the bartender and casually made his way over to her, wondering if he could still scare her in a crowded bar.

"Who're you with, honey?" A man had sidled up to one side of Elizabeth before Jack could.

"My boyfriend." Elizabeth's reply, so matter-of-factly and so immediate, made Jack grin so huge that he felt as if it would split his face in two.

"And he left you all alone?" the man tssked, taking a shot out of his glass. "If I was him, I'd be buying you a drink right now," he continued, leaning in closer.

 _Enough is enough._

Jack slid easily into the spot on Elizabeth's other side, casually sliding an arm around her waist, and like he knew it would, caused her to jump slightly at the sudden contact. He felt her body tense and then relax all in a few seconds as she recognized who he was, and he felt a surge of pride when she leaned into his hold.

"Hello, Sweetheart," Jack murmured, loud enough for the other man to hear but still making it intimate. He bent to kiss the side of her neck. "Can I get you something?"

Elizabeth smiled over at him, her own arm reaching across his back. "No thank you," she said sweetly, "I've already ordered my drink."

Without another word the man slid away like a slippery eel and quickly found some other place to be.

It could have been because of the death glare Jack had given him, but hey, it could have been for any number of reasons.

x.x. .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth watched as Jack made soft conversation with the bartender, her eyes intent on his face. Something was…off. Something was definitely, not wrong exactly, but different. His eyes held a different shine than normal, and his cheeks were more flushed, although that could have been the heat of the bar. The tip of his noise was red, and his eyes looked almost… swollen? Almost as if he'd been –

Elizabeth interrupted the conversation by grabbed Jack's hands and leading him to a small alcove with a mercifully empty table, Jack following her without question.

"Are you okay?" she murmured, her voice hesitant. "You've been crying."

Jack started for a moment and then let out a resigned sigh. "Can we not talk about this right now? I promise, we will. Just not tonight?"

"Of course," Elizabeth assured him immediately. "But I want you to know that I am here for you."

"As my girlfriend?" Jack said slyly, stifling a chuckle.

Elizabeth turned a new shade of red. "He was coming on to me!" she protested.

"Hey, hey now." Jack gently lifted her chin, eyes intent on hers. "I really, really, really liked it."

"You didn't mind?" Elizabeth breathed, a smile slowly rising to her face.

"I think the more important question is, did you mind, miss I-had-to-convince-her-several-times-to-go-on-a-date-with-me."

Elizabeth laughed, her tone dropping. "Oh silly boy, haven't you guessed?" she murmured, reaching up to run her fingers lightly down his cheek, "You never had to convince me."

With a wink and a smirk, Elizabeth walked off, leaving a stunned and speechless Jack in her wake.

Elizabeth headed directly over to join Mary and Jon with a self-satisfied grin, noting her drink that had been set at their table and taking a long draw through her straw.

"What's got Jack all hot and bothered?" Jon asked suddenly, pointing to a very determined, very agitated Jack who was heading in their direction.

Elizabeth giggled at the phrase, knowing that she was the result of whatever emotions were spinning through Jack's head right now and causing to look like he just had his mind blown.

"I couldn't possibly have any idea," replied Elizabeth airily, moving to take Jack's darts from the board, seeing how they had already been scored. "Jon, want to teach me?" She knew he would say no.

She felt Jack rather than heard him, his arms coming from behind to slide around her waist, hands finally resting on her hips as his lips moved against her neck whispering against her skin, "You little minx. I happily volunteer."

Elizabeth stifled a giggle and slowly turned around to face Jack. "If you like," she told him, biting her lower lip. "I haven't really played much darts before."

She watched as his gaze drifted to her mouth and linger there, making her cheeks flame like the Human Torch, and she waved a hand in front of his face to snap him out of whatever trance he had just been in.

"Hey, Lover boy. Up here," she teased.

Instead of being ashamed of getting caught, Jack slowly slid his gaze up to her eyes, giving her a slow smile and a wink. "I like your new name for me," he chuckled, gently rubbing circles where his hands still rested on her hips.

If Elizabeth hadn't been red before, she was practically burning now.

"Okay! Changing the subject," she said a little too loudly, turning back around to the dartboard.

"You are the teacher," Jack murmured against her skin, his lips now drifting so softly to her neck, making Elizabeth give a slight jolt at his unexpected touch.

"Not right now I'm not," she replied, and gently but firmly removed his hands from her body. "Darts, Mister." Better. She still couldn't concentrate on much with the heat of him right behind her, but it was better than Jack actually touching her. While his fingers had been aiming to soothe, she had felt like she was going to combust.

Elizabeth heard Jack's slight sigh. "If you insist. Which hand is your throwing hand?" When Elizabeth turned to look at him blankly he continued, "Your dominant hand."

Elizabeth sketched a little wave at him with her right hand and he laughed. "Excellent. Place the darts in your right hand, and…" Jack's hand covered hers, showing her the proper positioning for the best type of throw, his other hand drifting to her waist to hold her still. "Now," he murmured, his voice barely above a whisper, "Raise your right arm up –" His own hand gently slid up her arm in a slight caress, "Bend it back like you're going to throw something, right from your cheek –" Right where his lips were mesmerising her – "And let go," he whispered as he took a step back and out of her way so as not to get hit by a hand or a dart.

Elizabeth, finally able to breathe again after that intense demonstration, corrected his slightly improper teaching, and let go while adding her own element of a twist at the last second.

And hit the Bull's Eye, dead on.

Smirking, she turned to gaze at a stunned Jack. "You must be a better teacher than you think," she allowed him, laughing.

Jon laughed and shook his head. "Don't let Bethie hustle you," he told his friend, "This girl is proficient at darts."

Jack's eyes widened. "You asked me to teach you!"

Elizabeth grinned at his expression, walking over to him. "No, I asked Jon if he wanted to teach me. Jon knows I play, and that I play well. But thank you so much for volunteering," she added sweetly, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "I must say, I've never enjoyed learning darts so much before." With a wink and a slow smile that echoed his own from earlier, she moved away to the other side of the table, grabbing her drink as she took a seat beside Mary.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jon shook his head and laughed at his friend. "Whatever you do, don't play her at pool, either."

Stunned once more, Jack blinked over at this friend. "What? I'm the best pool-player here."

"That's only because you've never played against that one," Jon nodded towards his sister who now spoke to Mary in animated conversation. "She's a shark."

"Thanks for the tip," Jack replied, shaking his head with a soft astonished laugh. If anything, this new information frankly awed him, and made him realized that he had barely scratched the surface of getting to know this wonderful lady.

Jack strode over to the table, pulling a chair out and dragging it over so he could sit beside Elizabeth. "Hello, ladies," he greeted, his hand immediately resting on her leg under the table.

Elizabeth smiled back at him and turned back to her sister-in-law. "I'm really looking forward to seeing it," she was telling Mary, "I've heard it got great reviews."

Jack absently ran circles on her jean-clothed leg as he looked around, one ear on Elizabeth and Mary's conversation and the other on the scenes around him. _This was a good idea. A breather. And tomorrow I can go back into work with fresh eyes._

A small touch to his hand drew the rest of his attention immediately back to the woman beside him, and he couldn't hold back a smile as she didn't still his movements, just rested her palm against the top of his hand. It seemed that she liked touching him too.

Jack leaned forward as soon as there was a break in the conversation as Jon had finally joined them. "We should go on a date," he whispered conspiratorially, "A real one."

Elizabeth turned to look at him and he heard her breath catch ever so softly at what he guessed to be his proximity, because he was feeling the same way.

"Okay," she whispered back, giggling.

It had never occurred to him before how much her giggle made him smile. And sure, they had only known each other four days, but it seemed like they had known each other much longer.

"Do that again."

"What?"

"Giggle."

"Jack, I can't just giggle on demand!" There she was, turning that delicious red again.

Jack raised an eyebrow, just waiting.

"Jack."

Jack shrugged, eyes not moving from hers, demand not swaying either.

"I'm not going to," she huffed, releasing his hand.

Jack released a glimmer of a smile. Everything about her was adorable. He lifted a hand from his leg and gently took her hand in his, raising it to his lips.

"I'll find a way to make you," he teased, holding on to her hand once he had kissed it. Much to his pleasure, Elizabeth let him.

"You're dangerous." She let out a dreamy sigh that made his heart race, and he gave her a silly one in return.

"Look who's talking," he returned, giving her fingers a soft squeeze.

"About that date," Elizabeth changed the subject again hastily, "What did you want to do?"

Jack grinned. She was a pro. "How about a movie? Barring an emergency, I can give you an evening slot tomorrow," he suggested.

Elizabeth smiled, leaned forward and brushed her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss. "I would like that a lot," she whispered, and before she could back away, he had captured her lips with his, his hand reaching up to hold her face against his.

Elizabeth pulled away with a soft smile. "We're in public."

Jack shrugged, his desire for her overpowering all thoughts of being cautious, but he backed away at her hesitation.

Jack pulled away from Elizabeth slowly, his hand once again resting on her leg as he glanced around the now silent table.

"What's up?" he asked casually wondering why Mary and Jon were looking at the two like they had tentacles for body parts.

"You two! It's like you're in your own private world," Mary told them, exasperation plain on her face. "I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes, Elizabeth."

Jack watched in amusement as Elizabeth's cheeks burned. "I am so sorry," she mumbled, reaching down to grip Jack's hand. "I guess I didn't realize…"

Jack leaned over, whispering at her neck, "I wouldn't have it any other way." He lightly ran a finger down her red cheek, grinning.

"Good. I'm glad you know how ridiculous you're being," Jon said slowly, stifling a laugh and rolling his eyes. Mary smacked him up the head and Jack scowled at him.

"Like you two aren't as bad," Jack muttered, nuzzling Elizabeth's neck. It was like once she was there he couldn't stop touching her, nor did he plan to stop.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth gasped out a laugh as Jack's affection slightly tickled, but exhilarated her more. He had gone from being a friend to so much more so quickly, she wasn't quite sure what to make of it, but she knew she wanted to keep getting to know him. She also knew she couldn't wait for their date the next night.

"There they go again!" Mary cried, bringing their attention to her and throwing her hands in the air. Jack stopped in the delicious torment of brushing his lips against Elizabeth's neck and slowly moved away.

"Sorry." His tone was endearingly sheepish.

Elizabeth's phone beeped.

"Oh, one second guys, I have to take care of this." She stood up and gave Jack a brief kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

Elizabeth slipped into the less than crowded hallway leading to the bathrooms, finding it definitely less noisy than the rest of the bar. "Derek? Hey! What's up?"

"Hey, Cous, any plans for tomorrow?"

"Actually, I do. Jon and I are going for ice cream and then Jack and I have a – a friend and I are going out to the movies," Elizabeth quickly corrected her statement, but Derek had already caught the most important words.

"Jack and you have a – have a _date_?"

Elizabeth sighed, knowing it was useless to hide anything. "Yes, yes we do."

" _Dayum,_ girl, you move _fast."_

"Oh, shut up, you get a new date every night!"

"Yeah, but Liza, it's _you._ You don't date. _"_

"Sure I do," Elizabeth protested, and thought of ways to make her point, "There was Jared, remember him? And Trevor, and don't forget Alex."

"How could I forget _Alex_?" Derek's sigh of happiness was evident over the phone. "Gurl, that man was a hot piece of –"

"Okay, you got the picture, right?"

"You're missing Charles."

"I'm perfectly well not missing him," Elizabeth replied sourly with a grimace. "That was just nonsense that was all in his head."

Charles Kensington the Third, as he preferred to be called – had been Elizabeth's best friend since grade school. They had grown up together, ate mud pies together, and probably even had baths together when they were little. Charles had also come onto Elizabeth more times than she cared to remember, seeming to think that they were meant for each other, that they were going to get married, and that they would be together forever – by the time they were 7. When 25 had rolled around and Charles still thought the same, Elizabeth was quick to put him in his place every time, and even go so far as to call their whole friendship off.

As far as she knew, Charles could have moved to Brazil – and good riddance.

"If you ever see him again, send him my way?" Derek requested with his 'I'm-using-puppy-dog-eyes-but-you-can't-see-it' look.

"I promise," Elizabeth agreed, laughing.

"That Jack of yours too…"

"Don't even think about it!" Elizabeth was surprised at how vehemently that came out of her.

"I was just going to say he would look good in a Mountie costume. You know, that red serge?"

When Elizabeth came back from her long conversation with her cousin she was barely able to breathe because she was laughing so hard. When she tried to explain, she would just explode into laughter again, so she finally gave up.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

When Elizabeth disappeared to get water, Jack immediately turned to his friends. "Did she just say Derek wants to eat a Mountie Jack?" he asked in confusion.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

So, um, doing a word count – just over 4000 words, and that's not including the A/N Notes.

SURPRISE.


	9. Of Movies and Steak

A/N: Thank you all so much for the beautiful reviews. They definitely motivate me to write more and update faster!

Disclaimer: Jannette Oke and Hallmark own WCTH. It saddens me every day that I do not, but I do own a comfy TARDIS blanket, which cheers me considerably.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator: Chapter 9 – _**Of Movies and Steak**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack knocked at Jon and Mary's door promptly at 5:30 the following evening. Dressed casually, freshly showered and shaved and with a new haircut, Jack desperately hoped that Elizabeth would not be able to tell that he was exhausted and emotionally drained after a very difficult day at work. He barely stuck around to finish up paperwork and then he had bolted. He didn't think any of his fellow officers had noticed, or if they had, they had said nothing.

Jon answered the door and Jack found himself cringing away from his friend's scrutiny. "Come on in," Jon gestured behind him to the couch, "I want to talk to you."

Jack blinked in surprise, slightly taken aback by Jon's serious behaviour, and hesitantly stepped inside. "About…?" he asked warily, finding his palms unusually sweaty as he took a seat on the couch in the living room. He quickly rubbed his hands on his jeans.

"Elizabeth," came the stern reply.

Jack's eyes widened. "Is she okay?! Did something happen?" He bolted upright from his seat, but Jon pushed him back down as he took a seat himself.

"Of course not, she's fine." Jon paused, a deep frown on his face. "What are your intentions towards my sister?"

Jack froze, and then burst out laughing. "Are you serious?"

Jon leveled a dark stare at him.

Jack rubbed his hand across his jaw, realizing that yes, he was serious. "Well," he floundered, "I…I really like your sister and want to see where this goes?" he offered. When Jon remained silent, Jack continued, gaining momentum, "Jon, I've never felt this way before, and I've never felt it so soon. I've never wanted to talk all night with someone, I've never wanted to be with someone so constantly," his hands moved as he talked, the word vomit unstopping now that he had released the dam. "I want to protect her and I _will_ protect her with my life. I want to tell her all about mine, but – " his voice dropped and he buried his head in his hands. " _Jon, how do I protect her from that_?"

Jon stayed silent for a long time as Jack took a deep breath.

"Well, it looks like you've got a long and difficult road my friend," Jon finally spoke, and his voice was so quiet and gentle that Jack's head shot up. The look on his friend's face was sorrow and pride, understanding of what the other had to do and knowing the courage it must take to do it. "But I know of no man who's better for this trial than you. And I know of no man who is as worthy of my sister's affection as you are. But – " Jon turned serious again, "If you hurt her, I swear on our Mother's china dog collection in Toronto, I will end you. Any crisis you have ever faced will be a piece of cake in comparison."

His tone was so serious that Jack couldn't even laugh at the absurdity of some of Jon's words. Instead, he took a deep sigh and nodded. "Believe me, I'll get in line at your door."

Jon shook his head and slapped Jack's back. "Dude, you are so lucky you're going to a movie. You look like death."

Jack sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, the tension that he had about the upcoming date releasing with his conversation with Jon. Finally, he had words to put to what he was truly worried about – the main reason he didn't want to ruin a lovely evening with Elizabeth the night before to talk about what had been troubling him.

But Jon was also right. It still needed to be done, no matter how he felt. And he wanted to tell her, truly, but he also knew there was the possibility that she would think less of him, or that she would never want to see him again.

Suddenly, Jack had a brilliant idea. He shot off the couch, grabbing his coat from where he had draped it across the arm when he had sat down. "Jon, do me a favour? Tell Elizabeth I'll be back to pick her up in an hour."

Jon blinked. "Am I missing something?"

"No, not at all. Just tell her, 'Slight change in plans, nothing to worry about.'" Jack grinned and slapped his friend on the shoulder, jogging to the door and out into the hall. He had a lot to prepare and only an hour to do it in.

He really hoped she would like it.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

When Jon had knocked on Elizabeth's door and revealed that Jack's plans had changed, but not to worry, they were still ongoing, Elizabeth was slightly relieved. 5:30 had come and gone and she still had to find something to wear.

 _Elizabeth, this is ridiculous. Your first date was in a hoodie for crying out loud._

Finally, settling on a blue long sleeve shirt and a comfortable worn pair of jeans, she got ready.

By the time 6:30 rolled around she was sitting on the arm of the couch, waiting impatiently for Jack to arrive.

When a knock at the door came at 6:31, Elizabeth practically jumped 2 feet forward in her anticipation to answer it.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to find Jack somewhat out of breath. "Hi?" she greeted with a laugh.

Jack grinned at her. "Hello, you look great," he gasped for air, leaning against the doorjamb. "Want to go?"

"Thank you, so do you. Don't you want to catch your breath first?"

"Nah, I'm good. Shall we?" He offered his arm and Elizabeth took it, sliding her phone, keys and wallet in her pockets. Jack led her out the door as she waved goodbye to her brother and sister-in-law, and Jack promised teasingly not to keep her out too late.

Elizabeth wasn't really paying attention to where Jack was leading her – his scent and the strength under her arm taking most of her mind-power. She definitely noticed however when Jack suddenly stopped in front of an apartment door not three doors down the hall from their original destination.

"Why are we stopping?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"I just have to pick up some things," Jack said simply, opening the door with his key and stepping inside, turning around to keep the door open for Elizabeth, but she was just standing there, jaw dropped, eyes wide.

"Seriously?! You live _right here_?! You live _in the same building and you didn't tell me?!_ "

Jack blinked at her slowly, like something didn't make sense. "I always thought Jon had told you that I lived a few doors down. I guess it never really came up in our conversations."

"That's why it only takes you five minutes?!" she was almost shouting in her disbelief. " _That's why you are always on time?!_ "

Jack winced slightly, ushering Elizabeth into his apartment. "Well. Yes. Are you okay?"

"I thought you were some amazing ninja! I thought you were _Superman because you were so fast_! How could I have not seen it before? I'm a teacher! I'm supposed to pay attention to detail, not ignore it!"

Elizabeth huffed, following Jack as she ranted, throwing her hands in the air while he laughed. "Don't beat yourself up about it, Sweetheart. You were going to find out sooner or later."

Elizabeth sighed deeply and walked into the living room, about to go off on another rant until she saw it.

There was a small table set up in the middle of the room, the couches having been moved off to the side to create a little dining room for two. There were two candles – unlit – in the middle of the table, with a vase of flowers and two glasses of wine along with the place settings and beautifully crisp linen napkins folded to a fine point beneath silverware.

"Oh, Jack," she whispered, "What is this?"

"Sorry about the change of plans, but I wondered if you might like to stay in and watch a movie instead?" Jack offered, running his fingers through his hair, Elizabeth recognized it as a nervous tick and the motion made her smile. He had done something special for her, and he was nervous?

Elizabeth's smile grew as she walked over to him, sliding her arms around him in a hug. "Oh, Jack, this is wonderful," she whispered, watching as his grin grew while he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You didn't have to do this for me."

"Like I wouldn't," Jack retorted with a smirk, leaning down to lightly brush his lips against her forehead.

Elizabeth gave a deep sigh, resting her head against his chest briefly before pulling away. "Staying in sounds wonderful. Thank you so much, Jack."

Jack beamed. "You're very welcome. May I?" He gestured to her sweater and Elizabeth shrugged it off, handing it to him with a smile.

"Thank you." Elizabeth ran her hands over her own shoulders, rubbing briskly as she walked through his apartment that was practically a mirror image of Jonathan and Mary's. "I like your place," she called out to him, investigating his simple furniture – a classic bachelor pad.

"Thank you," Jack replied almost directly behind her with a chuckle.

Elizabeth just about jumped into the air, turning scowl at him. "Jack!"

Jack laughed harder, moving over to her and gently pushing her hair off her shoulder. "Sorry, Sweetheart."

Elizabeth relented with a smile, her insides turning to goo at his nickname for her, and instead took his hand in hers, attention turning back to his bookshelves full of books.

"You have quite the diverse library," she mused, running a finger tenderly down one of her favourite book spines.

"I'm glad you like them." Jack drew circles on her hand with his thumb, making Elizabeth's heart stutter. "Dinner?"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Dinner was delicious, intimate and full of laughter. Jack had always taken great pride in his cooking, and it always took him to a new level to having someone to cook for that he wanted to impress.

The steak had been cooked to perfection, and the mini potatoes – sans garlic – had been roasted in oil, rosemary and thyme. Jack had cut the carrots julienne and raw so they were the perfect compliment to the already wonderful dish.

Jack was gratified to find Elizabeth impressed by the dinner and that his enjoyment was echoed.

Jack took great pleasure in watching Elizabeth when she wasn't looking - or when he thought she wasn't looking - though he couldn't help the weight of his dilemma creeping in on their lovely time together and knew it would intrude on their evening sooner than later.

When dinner had finished and Jack rose to clean the table, Elizabeth stood up with him. "You made this beautiful dinner, at least let me help," she protested when he waved her to sit back down.

"No, this is a date. You're not helping me clear the dishes."

Elizabeth sighed and sat back down again, rolling her eyes.

Jack laughed and speedily finished gathering all of the ishes from the table and setting them in the kitchen. He would do the dishes later. He quickly made work of the extra food and throughly wrapped it before popping it in the fridge.

He noticed that Elizabeth was peeking around his apartment again, but he truly didn't mind. He wanted to know what she thought of his place.

"I have a fairly large but unwatched movie and tv collection if you want to pick something." Jack nodded to the cabinet beside the television stand.

Elizabeth grinned at him and it made his idea of staying in worth it.

"I"ll go get us some desert." He grinned back before making his way back into the kitchen, easily cutting up some cheesecake to go with the freshly brewed coffee.

Jack took a large tray and loaded it up, easily balancing as he strode out to meet Elizabeth who had already settled on a film and was sitting in the living room on one of his couches.

"What did you pick?"

Elizabeth held up a homemade video and Jack almost lost his grip.

 _Thornton Family Christmas Vol. X_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth saw Jack's face turn ashen and saw the tray tremble in his hands the moment she held up the video she had chosen.

"Jack," she whispered softly, "We don't have to watch this."

Whatever that had caused the circles under his eyes and the subdued behaviour at the beginning of the evening had seemed to vanish during dinner. Jack had relaxed, they had talked and enjoyed a wonderful meal - which Elizabeth was still stunned by the fact that he had prepared it himself.

Now, though, she had done something to make him look at her like that, and she didn't like it.

Jack slowly walked towads her, laid the tray down on the coffee table in front of them, and practically dropped down beside her on the couch.

"If that's something you want to watch, then we can watch it," Jack said finally, avoiding looking at her in the eyes.

Instead, Elizabeth gently laid the video down on the table in front of them and took one of Jack's hands in hers - frowning at how cold they were still.

"Jack, your hands are always freezing," she told him lightly, lifting one hand to her lips and kissing the back of it.

"So are Tom's," Jack replied, almost absently, and when he finally turned to look at Elizabeth, she could tell he was on the verge of something catastrophic.

Elizabeth raised her hand to his cheek, her fingers gently brushing over his skin. "If you don't want to tell me about this, you don't have to."

She could see the determination rise in his eyes, so she kept touching him, ready to do so until he told her to stop or actually forcibly removed her.

Jack took a deep breath, his voice hitching as he began. His eyes slid past her, but her fingers never stopped moving in soothing circles on his skin, just like he had made a habit of doing for her. She needed to give something back to him, and at the moment, this was the best she could do.

"I was a detective a while ago," Jack murmured, "When I first joined the force. I was a rookie and then I got kind of, pushed into being a detective because my superiors felt like I had a lot of potential, and it was something that I had always considered but never actually thought I would do. I advanced quickly, far too quickly for my age, but I was good, Elizabeth." Elizabeth watched, hanging on every word, as his eyes shifted with the storm of emotions that had been brewing inside of him for so long.

"And then, as there always is, there's one case that will break or make your career."

Elizabeth felt the shift as his hands finally reconginzed hers, his fingers making soothing motions on her skin now.

"He was so elusive, Elizabeth, I didn't know if I could catch him, but I promised myself I would. I vowed that if it was the last thing I ever do, I would catch him. We were able to tie several of our cold cases to him. It was in his MO, the evidence that I found that others had missed, the timelines - everything together made sense. And then I knew I was on the right track when I recieved threatening notes. When my family started to recieve dead animals on their doorsteps." Jack's voice tightened, but his grip stayed almost feather light.

"And then the phone calls started. Tom, my little brother, well, he thought it was all a grand joke. To this day, the rest of it was sort of a blur."

A broken sob crushed Elizabeth's heart.

"My brother," Jack continued, his voice shaking, "Tom was a cop too. He wanted to be just like me, he said. He was even in my division. He didn't want to be a detective though, he wanted to be a beat cop. One night, there was a call that came for Thornton. He wasn't even supposed to work that night. He had dropped by in plainclothes to see me, but I wasn't working that day. He took it. He took the call, without me knowing. And he walked into a trap meant for me."

Elizabeth's heart shattered. _No…_

"Tom was ganged up on and he died on the scene," Jack let out a half sigh, half sob.

Elizabeth couldn't be stopped. Her arms wrapped around Jack and tucked him against her body, her own tears mingling with his.

"You cannot outrun the wrath of a police division," Jack said slowly, but didn't move away from Elizabeth. "We caught them and swiftly. It turns out they were paid to kill Tom and to make it look like a wrong-place, wrong-time incident. So I hunted down the man responsible, and locked him up. He confessed to everything," he finished in a whisper.

Elizabeth stroked back his hair. "What happened?"

"I became a negotiator instead. I realized after Tom's death that I wanted to stop something before it started, not solve it for the reasons why it did." Jack took a deep breath, "Though being a detective is just as important. It was time for a change, I think."

"You put yourself in danger on every call, Jack," Elizabeth gently reminded him.

"I deserve it for what I did to him," Jack whispered back, and rested his head against her shoulder, the tears finally escaping.

Elizabeth let him grieve, her hands moving in warm, slow circles across his back, not rushing him, not telling him to hush or that telling him that everything was going to be okay – because it wasn't okay. So she held him.

Finally, Jack raised his head and gave her a weak smile, the desolate expression still in his eyes. Something else was wrong. Elizabeth's heart broke a little more.

"Yesterday, my boss told me that we hadn't caught him."

Elizabeth's stomach plummeted. "No," she breathed.

"My boss believes that the man we caught, the man in prison right now, was not the only one. He's resurfaced, and he won't stop until I'm dead."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

BAM! I have some tissues over here if you need any.


	10. Of Pride and Prejudice

WE'VE MADE IT TO CHAPTER 10. WHAAAAAAAAT?

Again, such marvelous encouragement from you lovely reviewers!

I've discovered a wonderful bluetooth keyboard that connects to my phone (with a little slot for it to sit in) which is what I wrote most of the last chapter on and I was pleased with the results, so you can probably expect faster updates! Maybe.

So was the last chapter unexpected? Yes? No?

Disclaimer: Janette Oke and Hallmark own WCTH. I just own this really cool keyboard. Did I mention it's bluetooth? Jane Austen still owns Pride and Prejudice. The film I reference is the Keira Knightly 2005 version.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator: Chapter 10 - _**Of Pride and Prejudice**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

 _Okay, so it possibly could have been said better. Different. I mean, I meant it, but…_

Jack was tossing in bed, thinking back on how the evening had gone from great, to therapeutic, to fantastic, to suddenly horrible within moments.

 _How did it go so wrong?_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

 _"He's resurfaced, and he won't stop until I'm dead."_

Elizabeth had stiffened at Jack's words her whole face turning white. "Jack," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

Now, Jack found himself in a position to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her body and lifted her into his lap, cradling her against his chest. "I'm very good at what I do," he murmured at last, "I will find him before he finds me, and when I do, he will be sorry that he ever messed with the Thorntons."

This he believed with all of his heart. This almost seemed to placate Elizabeth, for her quiet sobs had stopped, her breathing seemed to regulate and her eyes turned up to his, their faces so close Jack was very close to forgetting everything else.

"Your eyes are so beautiful," he whispered, only meaning to think the words.

Elizabeth didn't blush, just gazed at him steadily, a small smile growing gradually growing across her face. This, this confidence he found extremely attractive. "So are yours," she breathed back, but then her face turned pensive again.

"What is it?" Jack asked quietly, his nose nudging her cheek as his lips gently skimmed her jawline.

Elizabeth pulled away and he frowned. "Jack," she started in earnest, "I don't want you to quit."

Jack blinked in surprise. "Quit? Why would I quit?"

"I don't mean you are, I mean, I was serious, before, and just because you told me something like this doesn't mean I think you should quit," she continued quickly, her hands moving to his shoulders as if she was bracing herself against him. "I think this job is perfect for you."

Jack finally understood where she was going with this and grinned, completely and whole. "I won't quit. And I meant it, too. Hearing you say that means the world to me."

Elizabeth gave a sigh of what sounded like relief and Jack watched on with an amused expression.

"Would you like to watch a movie now?" she asked him calmly, her hands roaming soothingly through his hair.

This was the best, when she touched his hair. It was comforting and relaxing all at once. Jack had closed his eyes, but they flew open at her words. "You want to watch a movie with me?" he asked skeptically.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked, plainly baffled. "This date is not over because you told me some important information about yourself. Actually, isn't that the very essence of a date? I am very honoured that you trusted me with this, Jack. And we don't have to watch a movie if you don't want to. I mean, we could just sit here in silence if you want, or I could leave, I guess, if you wanted me to, but - "

"No!" _Don't go. Stay. Forever._ The words were almost out of his mouth before he stopped them just in time.

Elizabeth gave him a soft smile, eyes not full of pity, like he had feared, but full of admiration, pride and understanding.

"Jack," she whispered, "I am not leaving. Do I have to convince you?"

There was her beautiful smile, the slight shine in her eyes, and when he smiled back, slowly, hers blossomed into blinding light.

"Yes," he whispered back.

Elizabeth's hands slid through his hair again and gently gripped it, and Jack realized very quickly that this was definitely not out of comfort. It was also sexy as hell.

The anticipation was palpable, the heat in the room so unbearable Jack thought he would start sweating - which was weird because girls never made him sweat, but this was no ordinary girl, this was Elizabeth - and she was kissing him, her tongue seeking his, her teeth lightly nipping, her fingers gripping to the point of painfully tight but it felt so good he didn't mind at all.

This was beyond powerful, beyond fantastic, maybe because she had initiated it, but it didn't matter. They were lost to the world for minutes, and when they finally had to release each other to breathe, their foreheads met as if by magnetic pull and the only sound in the room was their harsh breathing and pounding hearts, both in sync with each other.

"That was…" Elizabeth sighed at last, but Jack wasn't done. His mouth covered hers again, unable to get enough of her, his hands moving to lightly cup her face to his, her hands swiftly moving up to hold his in place as she returned his kiss, sweep for sweep, stroke for stroke.

"Mhmmm," Jack agreed with a breathless laugh, one full of joy and awe. "That sure was something."

Elizabeth was speechless, her eyes wide as she gazed back at him in quiet wonderment.

She looked so delectable Jack wanted to skip the movie. "Movie?" Jack hmmed as he kissed the tip of her nose ever so softly.

"Yes. You pick this time," Elizabeth replied after a few moments.

"If you insist." Before Elizabeth could escape from his lap, Jack lifted her up himself, depositing her down on the couch beside him with a sweet tender kiss. While it lacked the depth and the length of the previous kisses, it didn't lack intensity, for either of them.

With a slight reluctant shove, Elizabeth gently pushed Jack off of her with a laugh, and he went, mock pouting the entire time. He quickly picked a movie, and he didn't even bother to look at the title before he placed the dvd into the machine, grabbing the remote and walked back to the couch.

Just before he sat down he looked at Elizabeth, sprawled out on the large couch with a sleepy smile on her face, her hair a mess because of him, her eyes red from crying but still happy.

 _This is definitely something I want to get used to._

Jack slid down on the seat beside her, scooped her a little so she would be lying on top of him but still relaxed, and with a few adjustments and no arguments she settled in beside him.

It took him a few moments for this to sink in. He was cuddling. With Elizabeth. And he was going to cuddle her for two glorious - no wait, 2 hours and 50 minutes of cuddling with her.

 _Yup,_ he sighed contentedly as her loose hair tickled his skin and her warm body hugged his, T _his is something I definitely want to get used to._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It was Pride and Prejudice. Elizabeth smiled as she tucked her head against Jack's body, taking the opportunity to just sit and inhale his amazing scent.

Elizabeth didn't think that Jack would have owned such a movie, or maybe she might have thought he kept it for dates such as this, but it wasn't until he laughed at the first Austen joke and quoted a line along with Elizabeth Bennet that she realized that he was a fan.

This fact pleased her immensely, and she found herself rewarding him with small touches every time he quoted something in her ear. Perhaps that was why he was pulling out all the stops.

Of course, they both shared a laugh when they both quoted Mr. Collins' ridiculousness at the same time. "What excellent boiled potatoes!"

By the time the two hour mark had passed, Elizabeth was fading in and out, trying to keep awake but mostly failing miserably.

 _I hope Jack doesn't notice…Oh God, what if I snore?!_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack was a closet Jane Austen fan, and usually he'd be loathe to admit it, but with an Elizabeth in his arms and an Elizabeth on the screen, he was finding it very hard to hide his inner nerd. The only thing that made this all better was the fact that Elizabeth and he would often quote the same parts together, both under their breath.

And when it came to the potatoes...

 _God, I love her._

The thought almost stopped his heart.

 _I love her._ He tested it out, rolled the words around in his head. _I love Elizabeth Thatcher._

 _I have to tell her._

 _No! I have to wait for the right moment!_

 _When is that?_

 _I have to tell her._

 _I need to tell her right now._

 _What if she doesn't feel the same?_

 _It doesn't matter, I love her._

 _I love Elizabeth Thatcher!_

The rest of the movie was lost to Jack, and he tried not to stiffen so Elizabeth wouldn't know the difference as she cuddled closer, he tried not to inhale her fresh scent too obviously, for he craved even a hint of her, and he tried to think of anything but her but it was all hopeless.

 _It's only been a few days!_

 _When you know, you know._

 _It's been years and you know it. You've been falling in love with her from Jon's letters._

Jack finally relaxed, his grin widening. _I love her._

By the end of the film he was impatient to tell her. He wanted to tell her. He needed to tell her. This was not something you kept to yourself!

Luckily, he had a plan. If it all went smoothly, she would at least accept it. If not, he could blame it on the film? He had to admit, it was a terrible plan.

Jack waited until the right moment and gently brushed his lips against Elizabeth's ear, comfortably resting near him. " _You have bewitched me body and soul and I love, I love, I love you,_ Elizabeth Thatcher." He held his breath and waited, waited for a sign, for a sigh or for a smile. He got nothing.

Now he was starting to panic. _That was horrible! Why did I say it like that?! Can I take it back?_

Elizabeth jolted upright, and Jack almost had a heart attack.

"Oh, it must be very late, musn't it?" Elizabeth asked, stifling a yawn. Jack just stared at her. "I need to go to bed. Luckily we live right down the hall." Was that an awkward laugh?

Before Jack could analyze her laugh or anything else, Elizabeth had gently pecked him on the cheek. "Good night! Thank you for the lovely date," she beamed. "Go get 'im, Tiger."

With a wink she jumped up and hustled to the door and grabbed her sweater, pulling it on as she opened the front door, calling behind her, "Don't forget to lock up!" she teased, and was gone.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?!"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

So now Jack was in bed, trying to sleep, tossing and turning and wondering what he did wrong. No, he knew what he did wrong. He said he loved her in the most corny way possible and was paying for it now. He never told a girl he loved her before! He wasn't exactly a pro at this!

With a growl, he rolled over on his stomach, slamming his pillow down on top of his head. He almost missed the urgent knocking at his front door.

Jack jumped up and rubbed his eyes as he padded to the door, quite forgetting he was in his boxers and nothing else. When he opened it, he was stunned and who he saw. Stunned and confused.

"Elizabeth?"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth was almost asleep when she jolted upright in bed, eyes wide.

 _Did Jack Thornton say he loved me?!_

She had been in and out of consciousness for the most part during that movie, but now nearing restful sleep, something had stirred at her memory. Now that she thought about it, before she had fallen asleep for the last time Jack had definitely said the words love and Thatcher.

Elizabeth quickly made sure she was in decent pajamas for a trek down the hall in the middle of the night and sliding on some slippers, she ran down a the few doors to Jack, and, not knowing what else to do, knocked on the door urgently, forgetting that it was indeed the middle of the night and Jack might be sleeping, like a normal human being.

To her relief, the door opened fairly quickly and at his surprised greeting, she looked sideways out into the eerie hallway in which she still stood.

"May I come in?" she whispered awkwardly, now feeling very shy. That could have had something to do with Jack being shirtless.

"Of course," he said immediately, holding the door open for her.

As soon as he had shut the door behind her, Elizabeth blurted, "Did you say you love me, Jack?"

Ouch, that was not how she wanted to start off that conversation.

Jack winced and rubbed his jaw. "Well, I - "

 _No, no no no you cannot back out of it!_

"You haven't lied to me before, don't start lying to me now," she quickly cut him off.

Jack winced again. "You're right. I did," he sighed. "But if you don't feel the same, I can wa-"

Elizabeth threw herself at him, mouth desperately seeking his to show him how she felt, kissing him with all of the passion she had.

"I love you too, silly boy," she whispered between a flurry of kisses, and Jack took over, pressing her against the hallway wall, his lips drifting to her neck while her fingers traced random mindless patterns on his bare shoulders.

"Really?" he murmured against her skin, his smile so big she felt it.

"Yes, I do," she said confidently back, giggling, "I was just asleep."

A confused Jack pulled away much to Elizabeth's disappointment. "Asleep?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow," she whispered, before she drew his face up to hers, their lips clashing with intense heat. When Jack's cold hands ran up her sides, Elizabeth didn't mind at all.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Wooh! A bit of fluff after that intense chapter from this morning. Thoughts are always appreciated!


	11. Of Mornings and Massages

What a beautiful day today – the sun is shining, the snow is shimmering, hearts are breaking – I mean sighing. With happiness. Obviously.

The farther we get in this story together the more joy I feel at your absolutely beautiful reviews. Keep 'em coming! (Did that sound greedy? I meant please.)

Oh what was that? _ON WITH IT_? I can feel it in your not so menacing tones as you cheer me on. You guys are the best. -multiple hearts-

Disclaimer: Janette Oke and Hallmark own WCTH, but I own a laptop desk. Those things are beautiful.

 **As long as this story remains with the rating T, there will not be graphic violence.**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator: Chapter 11 – _**Of Mornings and Massages**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack woke to a crick in his neck, a cramped arm and a leg that had fallen asleep.

Remembering last night, it had been worth it.

A body stirred beside him and he grinned, lifting his loose arm to gently brush a stray curl over Elizabeth's cheek. It looked like she had drooled in her sleep and it was absolutely adorable.

Elizabeth's head lifted an inch and the next moment she tumbled off of the couch before Jack could stop her. Laughing quietly, he peered over the edge, her having taken their only blanket with her.

"Jack?" Elizabeth whispered groggily from the floor.

"Yes?" he answered between chuckles at a normal volume.

"Why am I on the floor?"

Jack laughed harder and stood up, shaking out his leg and arm. "I think we ended up falling asleep on the couch again," he replied with an amused shake of his head. He scooped her up into his arms, blanket and all and laid her back on the couch.

Elizabeth smiled up at him, reaching out to hold his hand. "Bed?"

Jack grinned and nudged her over, taking the outside this time. "This is so you don't fall overboard in your sleep again, Love," he told her with another laugh.

Elizabeth sighed, her fingers walking up his bare chest as she rested her head against him, Jack now on his back and her curved half on top of him. He shivered at her touch, tugging the blanket up above both of them.

Elizabeth cuddled closer to him and her breathing regulated, Jack stroking her hair.

All he could think about was the intensity of last night. After both of them had warmed up considerably in the most agreeable manner, they had found themselves curled on the couch together, talking. They had spoken of everything for what seemed like hours, a new openness discovered now that they had confessed their love.

Elizabeth truly opened up about her hesitation to pick a school, much to do with her sadness of leaving him behind but Jack easily convinced her that wouldn't be an issue and that she should just follow her heart.

Jack in turn, told her more about his relationship that he had had with his brother. Elizabeth had held his hand throughout their whole conversation and it had comforted him to no end.

That had taken place, of course, between one of them saying 'I love you' and the other responding with a kiss.

That had been a rather pleasing situation for both of them.

Just sitting there, telling each other of their dreams and hopes, they fell asleep.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The next thing Jack knew, his phone was going off.

Jack could hear it ringing from the bedroom, but he was so comfortable he didn't want to move or disturb Elizabeth. A moment later, he jolted upright when he remembered just what his job entailed. Being as careful as he could, Jack slipped from underneath Elizabeth's body and bolted for his phone, left charging in his bedroom.

Just in time, he caught the call.

"Thornton," he answered in a tone slightly more than a whisper.

"How soon can you be here? It looks like we've got a possible jumper on the corner of 9th and 8th Avenue!" Bill Avery's voice seemed so distant, it sounded like he was in a firetruck.

"I'll be there in twenty."

Jack ended the call and dressed as quickly as possible in plainclothes, grabbing his jacket and scribbled a quick note to Elizabeth on a sticky note and leaving it on her forehead.

He gave her a quick kiss and then he was out the door, the adrenaline of what he had to face already kicking in.

Jack quickly drove to the corner of 8 and 9, getting there with several minutes to spare before the wailing of sirens approached his vehicle. Jack quickly approached the first firetruck as Bill Avery leapt out of the vehicle. "Come on, Jack." He waved the firetruck past him and Jack followed him into the large building right beside him.

"Get me up to speed," Jack requested.

"So we have a man who works in this building. He came in with his ID, took the elevator up to the 40th floor, and now he's broken one of the office windows and locked himself in." Bill paused, and Jack could tell there was more news and it wasn't good. "Jack, the broken glass cut him. I'm afraid if he loses enough blood he might fall."

Jack nodded. "Harness me up."

They made it to the Negotiator's portable setup within the building, and the cops there wasted no time in hooking him up.

Jack briefly considered his options. "Listen up, Gang. We're going to take the elevator. I'm going to need four pairs of hands. As soon as we get in view of the office this man has barricaded himself in, you are going to stay out of sight, okay? Are the barricades set up on the street already?"

Jack knew how vital it was that there were no spectators or even police in this man's line of sight.

At a nod, Jack took a deep breath. "Remember gents, as long as it takes."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

With the door locked, it would be impossible to talk to the man.

Jack cursed under his breath has the office came into view. True to their word, the men helping him had dodged out of sight. It was still fairly early in the morning, so it helped that there were no workers yet, and the people coming into their building would have been told already or stopped by the barricade.

Giving an experimental tug on his harness, Jack sighed. This was the problem. With the door locked and no window to see through, if Jack just charged in he might cause the man to jump just by entering the room.

Jack steeled himself, counted to ten, and gave a slow and steady knock.

To his surprise, the door opened.

And to his shock, the scene unfolded before him.

"Get in," the man with the pistol to the other man's head told him, and Jack obediently stepped inside. "Shut the door." Jack slowly obeyed. "FASTER." Jack, remaining completely calm, quickly finished the task, staying exactly where he was.

"Good. Now walk towards me." The man holding the gun was sweating. Jack took all of these details in, also noting that the window was indeed broken behind them, letting the whistle of wind and the soft blaring of traffic in. He silently followed orders, his hands raising in the air to prove that he had no weapon.

The hostage whimpered, and the man's grip visibly tightened.

"Maybe we could just talk," Jack suggested, his voice smooth and calming.

"Talking?" Red in the face, the other man turned the gun on Jack. "What did TALKING ever DO?!" he screamed.

Jack studied him, judging the distance from where he was to the window, knowing the distance was getting dangerously close.

"My name is Jack," he said conversationally, his voice still calm. "What is yours?"

"Oh no, you're not getting me with that!" the man yelled, eyes wild as he waved the gun, hitting Jack full in the face with the butt of it.

Jack went down, but not all the way. He saw his moment and took it in the slight confusion of movement. He smoothly stepped forward, pulled the gun from the man's hand in one fluid motion, and stuck it behind his back.

"Release the hostage," Jack murmured with a kind smile as blood dripped down his face, "And we'll talk about what you want."

The man stared at him with a menacing smile as he slowly backed up with the hostage. He suddenly let go, pushed the hostage forward and opened his arms, tumbling out of the window.

"No!" Jack leapt past, half flying out of the window himself as he grabbed hold of the man just as he had cleared the edge, holding onto his arm. Jack let out a howl of pain as his body scraped across the jagged glass.

The sheer weight of the man threatened to drag Jack down too, making his hand scream by the sheer pull, but his harness was still firmly doing its job.

"Come on," he grunted, as the rope slowly tugged them up, "No one has to die today."

The man's expression seemed to change as he stared at Jack's face. It morphed from fear to loathing, and Jack saw the change too late. " _You do_ ," the man hissed. A sudden jolt and Jack's harness had unclipped.

With a cry, Jack plummeted forward, releasing his grip in surprise, sending the man spiralling downward. Suddenly the feeling of falling stopped.

Jack was still dangling in midair, both his legs in suspension as hands gripped onto them, and slowly, inch by merciful inch, Jack was being pulled up.

Once he was face down on the carpet, he rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling that he was so sure he'd never see again. He mentally took stock of his injuries.

 _Possible broken hand, cut leg, wrenched arm, bruised ribs, split lip, cut eyebrow…all in all, not bad._

A nervous, sweaty, red, bespectacled face was staring down at him in worry. "You s-saved my life," he told him, mopping his face with a handkerchief. "Only f-fair that I s-save yours."

Jack slowly sat up, taking a moment to catch his breath, wincing. The man he recognized as the scared hostage. "Jack Thornton," he finally said, holding out his uninjured hand. " I can't thank you enough."

"P-Peter Davies," the man replied, shaking his hand. "P-pleasure to meet you, regardless of the c-circumstances."

"Same. Come with me and we'll get your statement."

Peter offered Jack his hand to help him up off the ground and Jack readily accepted, moving very gingerly. He gently slapping him on the back with his good arm in a sign of gratitude. "Thank you again, Peter."

Peter nodded as they walked out of the office together, and Jack knew he had a few phone calls to make.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The relief on everyone's face was nothing compared to the relief Jack felt at still being alive.

"Jack, there's an Elizabeth Thatcher on line one for you," one of his buddies said as they entered the makeshift command center.

Jack grinned and patted Peter on the back. "Someone get my saviour some food and take care of him."

He picked up the phone, sat on the corner of the table-turned desk and hit the line. "Good morning, Love. I'm glad you found my note."

"How are you? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," he replied, hoping she couldn't hear the pain in his voice. No such luck.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Her voice was soft and worried.

"I'm so sure I'm practically deodorant." Jack obliged a paramedic to have a look at him at their quiet insistence.

"Jack, that's not even a little bit funny!"

"It is a little," Jack conceded with a chuckle at his own joke, holding in a ache of pain. "I'm sorry Elizabeth, I'm fine. No bruises." _Maybe a tiny lie._ "No blood." _Definitely a lie_ , Jack winced as the paramedic who had begun dabbing at his cuts stopped to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Can I call you back? I have to wrap this up."

"If by wrap it up you mean a limb," Joe the paramedic muttered under his breath.

At Elizabeth's slight gasp, Jack knew she had overheard. "I love you, Sweetheart," Jack reminded her hastily and cheerfully, and he could practically hear Elizabeth's scowl over the phone.

He waited a moment. "Love you too," she finally replied with a slight huff.

With another laugh followed by more pain, Jack hung up the phone. Joe looked up at him scowling. "You are in so much trouble, friend, you have no idea."

"What do you mean?"

Joe shook his head. "You got more beat up than the hostage. You think your girl is going to be okay that you lied to her when she sees you?"

Jack frowned. "I was trying to protect her."

"You know nothing about women," Joe laughed.

Bill Avery joined them then. "Jack, are you alright? We just got the statement from Davies."

"I'm great," Jack smiled, then winced at the twinge of pain. "Thanks to Davies I survived. What baffles me is how we didn't know there was a hostage situation going on instead of a jumper situation. There are surveillance feeds everywhere. Who gave you the tip?"

Bill looked extremely agitated, which was so completely out of place for him, Jack would have found it comical if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Alec, get your ass over here."

One of Jack's old friends on the force jogged over, looking like he had just eaten a raw egg.

"Yesssir?"

"Where did our tip come from? About the suicide jumper?"

"We got an anonymous tip. Said that a man of Davies' description had locked himself in an office, had blown out an office window at that they feared the worst. Said they worked here."

"I want you to talk to Davies, ask him why he was here so early in the morning," Avery ordered. He turned to Jack, his eyes betraying his worry. "Thornton, go to a hospital to get checked out. I'm worried about that glass, got that? Then you go home and rest. I want that paperwork in by tomorrow on my desk, first thing. I've got a bad feeling about this."

Jack nodded. "I'll be at my car."

"You are in no position to drive," Joe protested.

"Alec!" Avery barked, "Go find Stevens."

Alec obeyed, scurrying away at his boss's orders.

"Really?" It almost came out in a whine, but Jack was too tired to care at this point. Bill narrowed one of his famous death glares at him.

Alec came back, Stevens in tow, an excitable rookie.

"Stevens, drive Jack's car to the hospital, stick with him until someone comes for him. I do not want to see him driving, you hear?" Jack didn't need to wonder how Bill Avery had become chief of the negotiator squad; it was perfectly clear.

"Clear, sir!"

Jack took a deep breath and almost passed out. "Let me take a look at those ribs," Joe chided, leading his friend to the gurney. "You're coming in the ambulance with me."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth had woken up to a memory of a sweet but hurried kiss and something sticky on her forehead. Irritated, she swatted the thing off of her head, and blinked when she discovered it to be a sticky note.

She pulled it to her face to read and smiled.

 _Good morning, Love.  
Was last night good for you too?  
Help yourself to anything at all, I have to deal with an emergency.  
Stay as long as you like – just use the spare key on the coffee table to lock up._

Underneath his signature was a note to call him at his work number where he would definitely get it.

Elizabeth sighed and slowly sat up, blinking with the light. _What time is it?_ She gazed at her watch and jumped off the couch with a start. _11:00?!_

After carefully folding Jack's blanket and placing it back on the couch, Elizabeth quickly grabbed the key, locked up his apartment and hurried down the hall to Jon and Mary's, opening the door just as Mary was leaving.

Elizabeth's cheeks flamed as Mary stared at her sister-in-law in her pajamas doing the walk of shame. "What on earth?" Mary wondered.

"We didn't do anything," Elizabeth was quick to point out, "We fell asleep on the couch, talking. Again." Slightly embarrassed at this point, she sighed.

Mary gave a soft giggle and ushered Elizabeth inside. "Jon and I were just as bad," she confided. "What if we go for coffee? I was just about to run some errands, but they can wait."

Elizabeth smiled, touched by Mary's thoughtfulness. "Why don't we do coffee and I can help you with your errands?"

Mary grinned. "How soon can you get ready?"

"Give me twenty minutes."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Before Elizabeth left the apartment with Mary she had remembered to call Jack on his work number, hoping that whatever emergency had happened he had remained safe and unscathed. No such luck.

He had refused to tell her how bad it was, making jokes about deodorant brands and laughing, but he couldn't hide the pain he was obviously in.

 _Men._

Biting her lip, Elizabeth hung up her phone and walked over to Mary. "Let's go. He said he would call me later but I'm not holding my breath. He'll probably be tied up for a while."

Mary smiled in sympathy. "I've been there, Elizabeth. With his friends, Jack would rather keep his injuries and problems to himself than to intrude on anyone else."

Elizabeth bit back a huff and scowled as she yanked on her sweater. "Well, he's going to have to get used to me."

Mary grinned. "You are very much like your brother, you know? 'Elizabeth Thatcher, not a force to be reckoned with'." With a laugh, the two ladies headed out the door.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack had been right about his injuries – apart from his hand and his ribs, they were mostly surface ones and fixable. His arm had been dislocated but that was fast on its way to being mended. He couldn't do much about his hand, but luckily it wasn't his writing one.

He also knew that he would be on desk duty for 3-6 weeks. Not his ideal situation, but it wouldn't do for someone to die because he wasn't at his best.

Stevens was staring at him like he was a bomb that was about to explode, or maybe he was just terrified of being in the same room with him because he'd heard all of the stories.

Jack winced as he tried to sit more comfortably in the hospital bed he'd been drafted to. "Listen, Stevens, can you get my phone? I need to make a personal phone call for someone to pick me up."

He also just really wanted to see her.

Stevens obliged, handing him his phone carefully, almost as if he didn't trust Jack at all. Which, Jack admitted, was absolutely ridiculous. He had his orders.

He dialed Elizabeth's number. It was answered almost immediately.

"Hello, Lover Boy."

He heard muffled giggles on her side of the line and ignored them. "Hello, Love. I was wondering if you were busy right now."

"I'm just helping Mary run some errands. What can I do for you?"

"Would you please come pick me up?" Jack asked quietly, almost hesitant to spoil her good mood.

"Where are you?" Elizabeth asked automatically, her tone curious.

"The hospital," Jack replied meekly.

"Jack Thornton!"

"Sweetheart…"

"Don't you Sweetheart me. You are in so much trouble, Mister."

"Yes, Ma'am," Jack replied sheepishly.

"Tell me where you are and I'll come and get you." Her tone was brisk and efficient, the equivalent, Jack thought, to her teacher voice.

As Jack told her and tried to reassure her one more time, Elizabeth cut him off.

"Do not say another word. I want to be relieved when I see you, not have you try to downplay your injuries."

"Can I just ask one thing?" Jack pleaded, very quietly, not wanting to Stevens to overhear any part of this conversation. Yes, he was whipped, and in love, but he didn't need the rookies to spread the word.

"Yes." Her voice softened and turned sweet.

"Can you give me a neck massage when I get home?" His voice sounded so vulnerable, even to his own ears, he winced, but a part of him was too tired to even care.

"Of course I can," she said with a sigh, and he could hear the smile in her voice, even if it was faint.

"Thank you. I love you," he whispered.

"You too."

"You what?" he challenged, his tone teasing, despite the pain he was in.

"I love you too," she admitted, and Jack could swear he heard squealing over the other end. "I will see you in twenty minutes."

When Jack hung up the phone, he found Stevens staring at him and gave him his most intimidating scowl. "What? You never scared the crap out of your girlfriend?"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Wow, that was intense even for me.

I hope y'all like it!


	12. Of Oils and Fevers

That was a little mean of me, wasn't it?

Disclaimer: I don't own WCTH – Janette Oke and Hallmark do, but I _do_ own the ability to watch it tonight! (SO EXCITED.)

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator: Chapter 12 – _**Of Oils and Fevers**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth frowned thoughtfully, hanging up the phone. "I can't really help him, can I?" she asked quietly. "I mean, I can help him after the fact, but I can't help him during a job."

Mary glanced over at her sister-in-law whom she was driving to the hospital. "That's all anyone else can do for each other, Liz." She reached over and squeezed her hand. "You just get to learn more literally than most."

"I guess you're right," Elizabeth murmured, now lost in thought. Mary let her be until they arrived at the Hospital.

"Do you need help finding your way back?" Mary questioned, worried. "You know your brother would never let me live this down if you lost your way or something."

Elizabeth smiled. "We'll be fine. Besides, Jack, if he isn't doped up on painkillers will be able to show me the way home."

"If you need help, please just call," Mary told her sternly.

"I promise." Elizabeth took a deep breath and opened the door, sliding out of the car. "I'll see you at home later?"

"Sounds good. Give him my love," Mary called, and drove off, Elizabeth watching her leave.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

There was a faint knock on the door before Elizabeth walked in the room, eyes immediately finding Jack's.

It did not go unnoticed that Stevens stared at her more than what was good for him, and Jack was about to say something when Elizabeth took Stevens abruptly aside out of earshot.

Jack did his best to listen in to their conversation, but after a few moments, it was absolutely pointless, so all he could feel was petty annoyance.

After a few minutes of talking, Stevens walked back to his post, grinning and red-faced like he had just won the nobel peace prize, and Elizabeth had joined Jack at his bedside.

Grumpily, Jack flung his feet over the side, sitting up and holding out his good arm.

Elizabeth stared at him for a moment, as if making sure he was truly alright, and gently ran her fingers along his good hand, eyes dropping to his broken one.

"Can I sign your cast yet?" The corner of her lips turned up, and Jack felt a wave of relief wash over him.

All was forgiven.

Or at least, Jack thought, it would be until she found out about his ribs.

"Once it dries," he told her with a crooked smile, and then winced when it opened his split lip.

"No smiling," she gently scolded, her fingers gently brushing against his cheek.

Sore and swollen, he felt so much relief at her cool touch, he sighed and closed his eyes. "Can we go home now?" his voice broke out of exhaustion and pain.

"Of course we can. The doctor's released you already, just as soon as I came to pick you up." Her voice was soft, a gentle lilt that was very near to putting him to sleep. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I should be fine," he murmured, opening his eyes to gaze into her worried ones. "Really."

"Okay." Elizabeth turned back to Stevens and smiled at him, and Jack noticed with more annoyance that Stevens turned bright red again. "Thank you so much for taking care of him for me."

At those sincere words, Jack's annoyance faded and he begrudgingly nodded at Stevens, his good arm wrapping around Elizabeth as he limped slightly towards the door, moving as fast as his leg and ribs allowed him.

Elizabeth was incredibly patient with him, and this he appreciated more than he could say. She said nothing as they walked, and he wondered why, his arm still tight around her, her arm lightly hugging his back where it would do little damage, but more support than anything.

They got his medication - he had run out of Tylenol last month and just remembered - and soon he had directed them to his car. "Are you okay to drive a standard?" Jack suddenly asked, unsure. This wasn't something they had talked about before.

"Yes Jack," Elizabeth told him simply, and got in his car. "Keys?" Jack fished them out of his jacket pocket and handed them to her. "Thank you."

Still silent, Elizabeth turned the engine and soon they were out of the underground parking and on their way downtown.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Elizabeth asked, sliding a sideways glance at him.

This time, Jack felt lower than low. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but I can't. This one is something I'm not allowed to disclose yet," he answered hesitantly.

It was silent as he watched Elizabeth accept this, his eyes never leaving her. She finally nodded. "Do you usually get this badly hurt?" she asked.

"Like this? No, not usually. Practically never," Jack replied, thinking about it. But then he thought about the bank robberies he'd been part of, the shootings, the other crisis that had been so much worse than a man who hadn't even bothered to take the safety off of his gun. _"_ Usually much worse." _Just not usually involving diving out of high rises._

"Jack!"

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but this is my job. This is who I am. If I save people and get a little beat up, it's worth it."

Elizabeth sighed deeply. "Where are we going?"

"In our relationship?" Jack asked, confused. That seemed like an odd segue, but he'd take it.

"No, I mean where are we going from here? I'm lost." Elizabeth gestured out to the traffic light she was now stuck at.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Take a left here and then an immediate right, then you can see our building."

He liked saying ' _our building_ ', as if there was some permanence attached to that phrase.

Elizabeth followed his directions and Jack was pleased when she found his parking spot with ease, sliding into it like a professional driver.

"Let me walk you up, Jack," she murmured, coming around to wait for him as he got out of his car, locking it with his key fob.

"No Lover Boy?" he teased, tried to smile and winced instead.

Elizabeth smiled sadly at him and Jack felt his stomach drop. Something was shifting here, something he didn't like, not at all.

"Come on," she said instead, and he felt himself start to panic. He made his way to her side and she wrapped an arm around his back, guiding him to the elevator.

"You'll stay with me, won't you?" Jack whispered, trying to quench the feeling of terror that was growing deep inside of him. This was ridiculous. She loved him, she wasn't going to leave him.

Elizabeth gave a soft laugh and he felt the brush of her lips touch the base of his throat. Her touch calmed him considerably.

"You need to get some rest," she murmured. Once the elevator stopped on their floor, she led him to his apartment. Jack noticed he was dragging his feet.

"You said you would give me a neck massage," he reminded her.

This time, Elizabeth's smile was back. "You're right, I did promise. Why don't you go change into some comfortable clothes and I'll get us something to drink?"

Jack smiled back, very carefully this time, and nodded. "Good idea."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

When Jack came back out of his room dressed in a comfortable pair of plaid lounge pants and nothing else, he heard Elizabeth humming in the kitchen.

She was humming Danny Boy.

"You have a beautiful voice," he called to her, and took a seat on the couch, unable to stand for much longer for everything that ached.

"I'll be right back," Elizabeth called back to him, peeping out of the kitchen at him. "I have some things I need to get from Jon's place."

Jack rested his head back against the couch and nodded. "I'll be here," he sighed, letting out a slight yawn.

He was out like a light.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"I told you, you needed your rest," a voice murmured above him, lips caressing his forehead. Jack awoke with a jolt, his whole body shooting up and then falling back down with a moan of pain.

"Shh, shh," the voice he recognized as Elizabeth's washed over him and Jack relaxed against the couch, eyes flickering open. "I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered, lips moving down to his cheek.

Jack gave a soft sigh, his hand reaching up to touch her. "You came back."

"Of course I came back, you silly boy. You should rest now."

"I've rested enough," Jack insisted, sitting up very slowly. "I'm still waiting for that massage," he teased.

Elizabeth laughed. "Of course you are. Good thing I grabbed supplies then." She waved a small bag in his face. "Now," she whispered, leaning forward again, Jack staying still as her lips tenderly brushed his, "Just lie back and relax."

Jack sighed, his eyes drifting closed as he breathed in her scent, his body already relaxing.

Her gentle tone helped as she continued, "I found some essential oils for sore muscles, so I'm sorry if it's a little cold…" Jack's stomach leapt as he flinched a little when she first touched him, but then relaxed again, or as relaxed as he could be when his extremely hot girlfriend was rubbing oils on his skin.

 _Yes, this was the perfect idea._

The tightness in his neck slowly decreased at her light pressure, rubbing the oils into the knots of his skin, and he let out a soft groan at the pleasure of her touch.

He felt her breath at his ear, a slight kiss, and it was all he could do not to squirm.

"I am so sorry I lied to you," he breathed after a moment, taking deep breaths as he'd been instructed by his doctor. "I just didn't want you to worry."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Elizabeth whispered back, lips lightly brushing the side of his neck as her hands moved lower, gentle so as not to hurt him. At Jack's grunt, she smiled, one he felt against his skin. "I worried anyway." He felt her pause, and then a soft murmur against his neck, "I forgive you."

Elizabeth touched a slightly sore spot and at Jack's wince she stopped completely. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes," he said, his voice low.

Elizabeth removed her hands and moved in front of Jack to see his face, worry on her face letting him know how concerned she was of hurting him.

Jack gently reached an arm out and drew her close to him, so close she was almost on top of him without actually touching.

This he needed to remedy immediately.

His hand grazed her face as she stayed there, both gazing into each other's eyes, and for one intense moment this lasted until they drew to each other like magnets, their kiss this time so intense Jack was practically lifted off the couch in his desperation.

Elizabeth's arm slid around Jack's shoulder, her other hand moving to his cheek as she pulled him closer, and he willingly followed, unable to get enough of her.

With a suddenness that startled him, Elizabeth drew away with a quick gasp. "You're hurt."

"I don't care," he whispered before lunging for her again, Elizabeth meeting him halfway with just as much passion.

"You should probably rest," Elizabeth mumbled against his lips minutes later, panting.

She had ended up on his lap, his injured hand tucked safely away, her still oiled hands now running up and down his shoulders as their breathing went back to normal.

"Only if you stay with me," he whispered back, right before his lips met hers again. These kisses were intense, feverish, and he was unable to get enough.

Elizabeth let out a soft moan against his mouth, driving Jack wild this time, kissing her deeply until he couldn't, and then his lips drifted to her neck, allowing them both to breathe again.

"I can't stay with you," Elizabeth whispered back, and Jack froze against her skin. "I promised I'd spend time with Mary and Jon, and I have to prepare for another Superintendent tomorrow."

Jack raised his eyes to hers and allowed a small smile. "That's fair," he whispered, going back to her neck and kissing all the way up to her mouth. "Five more minutes?"

Elizabeth let out a soft sigh that thrilled Jack before she gave in, her lips meeting his.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

An hour later, Elizabeth was waving goodbye to Jack as she promised to come check up on him an another few hours. Much to her pleasure, Jack hadn't put up a fight, rather wanted her to visit sooner. It was a fight that after several persuasive kisses, he hadn't won, but both had agreed it had been the most delightful attempt and she would be open to him trying to persuade her again soon.

So Elizabeth had walked back to her apartment in a slight daze, a giddy smile on her face and fingers touching her delightfully bruised lips, only to be shook out of it by entering the apartment.

Her eyes widened in shock. "Charles?!"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

BAM!

I dunno guys, I really love keeping you in suspense. You know what this calls for?

You know you love me! XO XO, Gossip Girl!


	13. Of Dates and Beards

Oh **Keri:** Thank you so much for indulging my Gossip Girl fantasy! I was giggling for ages. This one's for you!

UGH CHARLES indeed.

I think I have one more chapter in me since I have to wait T-2.5 hours to watch the latest episode.

Three updates in one day? I must be spoiling you.

Disclaimer: I still don't own WCTH, Janette Oke and Hallmark do, but I do own… um… guys I'm running out of things… um… I own a granola bar!

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I feed on them along with the blood of my enemies and the tears of my peers. Stay excellent!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator: Chapter 13 – _**Of Dates and Beards**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Charles?! What are you doing here?"

Elizabeth couldn't help the scowl that rose to her face. Just the other day she had been talking about Charles to Derek and he suddenly just decided to appear? What was with the world?

Charles was currently wearing this incredibly unflattering suit.

"I need to talk to you," he told her in a voice that Elizabeth always thought sounded like a whine.

"No, no you don't," Elizabeth protested, shooting a glare at Mary who looked just as shocked and surprised as she did. "Mary, however, I do need to talk to you. Kitchen? Now?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Mary smiled apologetically to Charles and followed Elizabeth into the kitchen.

"What the hell is Charles doing here?" Elizabeth hissed, eyes huge.

"I am so sorry, Elizabeth, I wouldn't have let him in if I knew he would be unwelcome," Mary whispered back. "He said he knew you, and that you were best friends, and I know I never heard about him, so I just let him in and oh my goodness, will you ever forgive me?" Mary rambled.

"Of course I'll forgive you," Elizabeth sighed. "It's not your fault you didn't know about our history. You stay here, I'll deal with him."

With Mary's nod, Elizabeth stormed out of the kitchen, eyes on fire. "Charles Albert Kensington the 3rd, you better have a bloody good reason for standing here right now," she barked with hands on her hips, eyes narrowed.

"I want you back," Charles said quickly, even going so far as to bend down on one knee.

Elizabeth was so horrified she began laughing. " _You never had me_!" she shouted, her laughter quickly morphing into knee. "How _dare_ you?! How long has it been? 9 _years_?! CHARLES! Give. It. Up."

"You don't understand," Charles began desperately, "I have no other options."

Elizabeth sat down on the arm of the couch, facing him, her palm smacking against her

forehead. "Oh my _God_ ," she moaned, "I would go to the North _just to get rid of you!_ "

Charles had the ill grace to look offended. "Well, that's not very nice," he sniffed.

"Charles," Elizabeth steeled herself, taking a steadying breath and trying to keep some semblance of calmness. "What are you saying, you don't have other options? You have plenty of eligible options."

"No, no I don't," Charles persisted, shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" asked Elizabeth exasperated, "You're a Kensington and you look like you!"

Charles began pacing, finally turning to Elizabeth, also on the verge of exasperation. " _I NEED A BEARD!"_ he shouted, just as Jon decided to walk in the front door.

x.x.x.x.x.

Jon took one look at the scene in front of him, looked at Mary who was peering alarmingly out of the kitchen, and backed right out the front door again. "I'm just gonna...check on...Jack," he mumbled, letting the door shut.

"Wait up!" Mary called, a cup of popcorn in hand as she raced after him.

x.x.x.x.x.

The apartment was completely silent. Elizabeth was staring uncomprehending at Charles and Charles's chest was heaving after that emotional torrent.

"How long?" Elizabeth finally asked, rubbing her face with her hands.

"Since I was 7," Charles muttered, still pacing.

Everything made sense. Charles latching onto her all those years ago, never dissuaded, despite her lack of interest. It was because Charles actually didn't care, nor did he need her to care about him. He needed a safety net, and who better than a friend whose wealth was greater than his own?

"Charles, you should have told me sooner," Elizabeth lamented, shaking her head.

"You would have said yes?" Charles asked hopefully, his panic forgotten for the moment.

Elizabeth let out an indelicate snort of laughter. "No. We just would have been friends and I would have introduced you to my cousin. Great dresser, lovely dancer, thinks you're a fox," she elaborated. When Charles looked aghast, she smiled. "I'm kidding. We can still be friends, and I'll still set you up with him."

"Thank you, Elizabeth, but that does _not_ solve my _problem!_ My parents think I'm straight, and what's more is they expect me to marry a girl who's just as wealthy as we are! I cannot settle for anyone less apparently, and - "

"Less?" Elizabeth growled. "What is wrong with your parents? Were they born in the 1900s?"

"My name is at stake!"

"Okay, grow up, Charlie."

"I hate Charlie," Charles growled.

"I have years to make up for," she reminded him. "Now listen up. Me and my boyfriend, we are going to take you out on a double date with my cousin - mostly because he would never forgive me - and then we are going to brainstorm ways for you to come out to your parents. I am not dating you, or marrying you. You are going to date and marry someone you love, and you're going to be freaking happy. You got that?"

Charles let out a soft smile. "Thanks, Bethie."

Elizabeth sighed. "Now skidaddle. I have to go explain things to my boys."

Charles' eyes widened. "Wait, you have a boyfriend?"

Elizabeth rolled her own. "What about that is hard for everyone to understand?! Yes!"

"Is he cute?"

"Get out."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jon and Mary knocked as one before Jon opened the door with his key.

"Back so soon?" Jack called sleepily. "Brought any more oils with - "

"I beg of you, if you love me at all, you will not finish that sentence," Jon pleaded, quickly cutting him off.

To his surprise, instead of being embarrassed, Jack laughed. "It was just some essential oils for my muscles, man. No need to get worked up."

Jon eyed him suspiciously. "Sure." He was more positive that anything involving his little sister and a shirtless Jack was definitely not innocent.

"Hey you guys, come to check up on me?"

"I was hurt you called me second. Oh wait, you didn't," Jon joked, "My wife had to tell me."

Jack had the decency to look sheepish. "I'm sorry, Jon. I meant to. I got...distracted."

"Mhmmm. By oils?"

This time Jack smirked, his cheeks the tinge of red. "Maybe."

Jon sighed and rolled his eyes. "Typical."

Mary nudged him. "You were just as bad."

"I was not!"

Mary stared at Jon like she had no idea who he was anymore. "Honey, did you forget that time you snuck up into my bedroom when you thought my parents couldn't see you, and it turns out you landed in _their_ bedroom?"

It was Jon's turn to turn red and Jack's turn to laugh. "Seriously?"

"My parents had to install iron bars on the outside of my window," Mary continued, "They never trusted him again."

Jack laughed harder, only to stop amid a gasp of pain.

"Oh Jack," Mary worried, quickly moving over to him. "I am so sorry."

"Mary, it's fine," Jack reassured her, standing up unevenly and walking to Jon. "If you're here, though, where is Elizabeth?"

"Talking to Charles I suppose," Jon replied absently, though he couldn't betray the scowl on his face. "You know, I never liked him."

"Who's Charles?" Jack asked, baffled.

"Oh you know, Elizabeth's old beau," Jon laughed.

At Jack's expression Mary scolded her husband. "Jon, she never said that. And you know you're just goading him. Charles is, well, Charles is…"

"If a person ever had a mortal enemy, he'd be Elizabeth's," Jon helpfully supplied. "Although I don't know why he can't grow a beard. If he didn't shave his face all the time, he would have one!"

Mary giggled. "It's not that he can't, Jon. He needs one."

Jon frowned. "Isn't that the same thing?"

Jack was still scowling. "Where is my girlfriend?"

"Right here." The door had swung open without anyone realizing and Elizabeth had stormed in, Jon noting the whirl of emotions she brought in with her.

"That silly little… gahh! Why couldn't he have told me sooner? It would have made everything just great, but no, he had to… make...awkward!" Elizabeth was muttering to herself as she moved to the couch, first sitting down, and then standing up again.

Jon and Jack exchanged concerned looks before it was silently agreed that Jack would take the lead on this one.

"Elizabeth? Darling," he hesitated and Jon snickered, getting an elbow in the ribs from Mary and a scathing scowl from Jack in exchange. "Are you...alright?"

Elizabeth's eyes flew up to his, and she set her jaw stubbornly. "We're going on a date," she told him.

Jack blinked. "A date."

"Yes, it's already been decided. We're going on a date with Charles and Derek will come along." A stunned group of people watched as Elizabeth bit her thumb in thought. "Will tomorrow

night work for you?"

"I...yes? I guess so? Yes. That will work. I'm off negotiating duty for a while," Jack supplied, waving his damaged hand a little.

"Great. As long as my Superintendent meeting doesn't go long, that will be a date. Oh, I guess I have to call Derek." With a sweet careful kiss, Elizabeth left Jack's apartment.

Jack and Jon watched as she went, looking baffled at each other. "What just happened?"

"Did my apartment just turn into Friends?"

They spoke at the same time.

Mary just shook her head and laughed.

 _Men._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Small chapter, but I knew you'd all be relieved.

Just in time too!


	14. Of Chess and Couches

Your reviews and follows make me soar!

I hope everyone will enjoy the new and improved Charles.

Disclaimer: I own not WCTH - that total obvious delight belongs to Hallmark and Janette Oke - but I sure I wish I owned Carson or Jack. I'd actually take both. Mmmmm.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator: Chapter 14 – _**Of Chess and Couches**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The rest of the evening pretty much went the same way, Jack in a baffled state of mind with Jon, Mary and Elizabeth coming in and out of his apartment every so often. Jack, meanwhile, was trying to get his reports done.

"How about a game of chess later?" Jon asked on his third drop by.

Jack looked over at his friend confused. "You don't even play chess."

"Just because I don't play doesn't mean I don't know how to."

"Well, do you you?"

"No."

Jack gave a frustrated sigh and turned back to his paperwork that was propped up on his lap using a portable desk as he sat on the couch. "Then I suppose chess is moot."

He normally enjoyed Jon's company, but tonight he just wanted to get his reports done. He wanted the chance to woo his girlfriend a bit more before he went on a...triple date? With Charles.

What was up with that anyway? Jon had just finished telling Jack that Charles was both an old beau and mortal enemy and that he apparently couldn't grow facial hair.

Mary had seemed to be of no help, laughing at something incredibly amusing and munching on her popcorn.

 _Seriously. I need to talk to her about her popcorn addiction. This is getting out of hand._

And then Elizabeth had blown in like an adorable gorgeous whirlwind into his apartment and her cute rambling hadn't made anything clearer.

If anything, he had become even more confused when Elizabeth told him without wavering that they were going on a date with Charles.

 _How does any of this make sense?!_ Jack sat back and rubbed his face in his hands, careful to avoid the sore spots.

He gave a sigh of exasperation, giving up, and bent back to his task.

Thankfully, Jon had left him in peace, and when Mary came to join them she found one asleep and the other in the thralls of paperwork.

She quietly refilled Jack's water glass and left it on the sidetable, then retrieved a cup of coffee for herself and her husband. She then took a seat on the chair, watching her husband snore as he lay sprawled on the couch, a noise that did not bother their friend in the least.

If Jack had thought to think of it, he would have realized that this had become a ritual with the three of them. If Jack was hurt, Jon and Mary would nudge their way into his routine until he was back to normal. They would sit up with him in the middle of the night if he couldn't sleep, and they would pester him with facts and jokes and games until he felt annoyed, and then they would keep going.

Whether he realized the extent or not, he knew that they helped him recover from injury as fast as he did. They helped him reclaim his life back. Without them in it, he would have been dead long ago.

Jack didn't realize how much Jon had to change and shift his schedule at work whenever he got hurt, or how little sleep he got spending time with him. Mary was as constant, always being there when he needed her. And now Elizabeth…

Jack had been very lucky in his friends.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

When Elizabeth felt like she was intruding on friend bonding time the next time she went to see Jack, she was immediately made to feel welcome by Mary's beaming smile, Jack's grin and Jon sleepily holding out his arms from where he lay on the couch.

Elizabeth sighed and moved passed Jack's couch, reaching out to gently touch his good hand as she went by, and plopped down on the floor beneath her brother.

"Come 'ere," he said sleepily, and Elizabeth leaned back as Jon gave her a gentle shoulder massage. "You've had a rough day, eh Bethie?"

Elizabeth let the multiple emotions of the day unfurl beneath his fingers, tilting her head back, closing her eyes with a deep sigh. After several moments, her eyes slowly opened again to see Jack staring at her intently, his work forgotten on his lap.

"Are you drooling?" she teased with a laugh and Jack gave a start, shrugging as his cheeks tinged pink.

 _Oh, this was new._

Elizabeth was surprised that she could make him react in that way but was terribly gratified.

The four sat in silence, the occasional sip of a drink, sigh, or scribble of a pen being the only sounds but the company was comfortable.

Finally after one of Jack's wistful glances at her, Elizabeth gave in. Giving Jon's hand a gently pat of thanks, she crawled over to sit in front of Jack's couch, leaning right under the arm of the sofa.

She felt his sigh of satisfaction and then his fingers slowly tangled through her hair. "Don't you need your good hand to write?"

"I'm taking a break." His fingers continued to move, so gently she almost didn't feel them, and then they drifted down to her neck, lightly caressing the spot where his lips had been a few hours ago.

Elizabeth felt her heart rate pick up. This man was too dangerous for his own good. She tilted her neck better for his access, and melted into the back of the couch, his fingers turning the rest of her body to jelly.

"Stop feeling up my little sister and write," Jon growled from his corner.

Jack's hand immediately drifted away, but Elizabeth felt a sweet kiss being dropped on the top of her head, and then his warmth disappeared.

Elizabeth shook her head at Jon for a moment then stood up, stretching a bit before wandering over to his couch. "Since you took away my only source of entertainment, scooch." Jon reluctantly shifted over for her.

Elizabeth plopped down, limbs tangling with his in a manner of absolute comfort. Her eyes drifted closed as she pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and covered herself with it, using Jon as a pillow.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Sweetheart, wake up," a voice whispered above her, and then lips gently caressed hers, making her eyelids flutter.

"Jack," she sighed, and felt his grin as he touch the side of her face.

"I don't want you to get a cramp in your neck," he whispered between butterfly kisses, a gentle awakening.

Elizabeth had to admit, she had never had such a nice wake-up call before.

Her eyes focused on his own, dark and full of intense emotion. She also realized that they were alone. Elizabeth took her time to peruse him, admiring his muscles; his chest, his ridiculously attractive dimpled smile and the stormy gaze that held hers, causing a slight shiver to run up her spine.

Something had definitely shifted since the massage she had given him earlier - she had felt it in the growing intensity of his touches; his looks, the passion of his kiss. She felt dangerous and loved, excited and safe all at the same time. Ever so slowly Elizabeth un-tucked her blanket, lifting a hand to trace the dimples in his grin as she kissed him back deeply, releasing all of the tension she had felt growing between them while they had been surrounded by friends.

If she had realized one thing from dating with Jack and just being around him it was that she had become way more confident in what she wanted, and no hesitation in taking it.

It was a few minutes before Jack pulled away first, his forehead still resting against hers.

"Hi," she murmured with a wicked grin, biting her lower lip.

Jack's eyes didn't waver from her mouth and with a tortured groan he claimed it again. Elizabeth's fingers drifted into his hair again as she pulled him closer, and she barely noticed in the haze that he had moved to his knees, his good hand supporting his weight on the couch as he pressed her back against it.

Elizabeth was the first to pull away this time, her smile breathless.

"That was some wake-up call," Elizabeth whispered, hand now moving through the strands of his hair to soothe him and calm her down. She pulled away when it didn't help her at all.

 _His hair is just too amazing…_

Jack's own smile was blissful. "Be glad the others had left. We wouldn't want them to see me ravish you."

Elizabeth giggled, one eyebrow raised. "You call that ravishing?"

Jack leaned forward with a playful smirk, his eyes a shade darker, his lips brushing against hers slightly, maintaining delicious control. " _No, ravishing is what comes next._ "

Elizabeth bit back a gasp and shook her head, gently pushing him away with a laugh. "Easy there, Tiger."

With a cocky satisfied smile, Jack pulled away.

Elizabeth shook her head and stood up with a slight stretch, gently tilting her neck back and forth. "Can I get you some more water?"

Jack shook his head with a slight laugh. "Mary already go me a pitcher and set it on the side table," he mentioned dryly, waving his uninjured hand to the said pitcher. "They went to go have dinner and I said I'd look after you."

Elizabeth raised one eyebrow at him in disbelief. "And Jon believed you?"

"No, Mary had to all but drag him out of here," Jack admitted, and she giggled.

"Naturally. Did you end up getting your paperwork done?" Elizabeth curiously looked over at his work.

"I did, but barely. Your snores were really distracting," Jack teased, and Elizabeth scowled at him.

"I do not snore."

"You did, Sweetheart."

" _Ladies_ do not snore."

"Maybe you're the exception?" Jack suggested with a short chuckle and Elizabeth swatted his uninjured arm.

"You're lucky you're hurt right now," Elizabeth warned, wagging a finger in his face. "It's late and I should probably go."

Elizabeth wasn't sure if it was the drugs wearing off, but Jack actually pouted. It was so adorable it made Elizabeth smile.

"I don't think I can sleep," he whined.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm pretty sure you slept just fine all afternoon," she pointed out.

Jack sighed and Elizabeth bit back a giggle.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lover Boy." Elizabeth leaned into him lips gently brushing against his for a moment in time.

"Tomorrow."

"Get ready for our date," Elizabeth whispered before pulling away, causing Jack's eyes to fly open.

"About that," he mumbled, but Elizabeth was already out the door.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Poor Jack! He's still so confused by Charles.


	15. Of Pop and Laughter

We've already made it to Chapter 15!

Okay, that's less of a surprise to me since I've been updating _a lot_.

But still! Chapter 15 and I've only gone off my outline like, 3 chapters! That's not so bad. I suppose it's time for me to get back on track…

I'm glad you enjoy the fluff! It's hard for me to move past it, since all these crazy kids do is want to spend time together.

Wasn't that Love and Marriage episode so sweet?

Disclaimer: I don't own WCTH – that lovely right belongs to Janette Oke and Hallmark. However, I _do_ own a delightfully supportive wrist brace when I'm using religiously.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator: Chapter 15 – _**Of Pop and Laughter**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Apart from Elizabeth's text to dress casual, Jack still had no idea what Elizabeth's plan for this date really was – which, he found to be completely disarming, considering it was supposed to be _their_ date.

With a few winces of pain as he dressed, Jack was ready to go and only sort of prepared for this date. He felt uneasy about meeting Charles, but at least he had already met Derek – conveniently forgetting about the hours of jealous rage that he had been thrown into – so maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

That was until he met Charles, and then he just had the urge to punch the man in the face. Consistently.

Unable to even wrap an arm around Elizabeth, Jack was stuck wearing a sling for support for his arm and hand, but he felt slightly better when Elizabeth tucked her arm through his elbow.

The grip on Charles' handshake was painful, but Jack met it without flinching.

"You must be the boyfriend," Charles greeted him with a dismissive snort.

Jack saw Elizabeth's eyes flash and her mouth open to say something, but Jack just took a step forward. "I'm Jack, actually." He made sure the tone of his voice was even and calm despite the dislike he automatically took to the man.

Charles shrugged off his own rudeness and brushed imaginary lint off his suit. "Shall we go to dinner?"

"After you," Jack gestured to Charles, and with a sniff, Charles led the way out into the hallway. Elizabeth and Jack followed, Elizabeth still holding onto Jack's uninjured arm, and their pace slow and unhurried. Jack felt a calm peace steal over him and he paused in the hallway to gently brush his lips to Elizabeth's ear.

She giggled and grinned back at him and tucked her head into his shoulder as they meandered slowly down the hall.

Charles was waiting impatiently at the elevator door. "Shall we take my car, Elizabeth?" he asked.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I'm going to ride with Jack. You are more than welcome to follow us to the restaurant in your car." Without another word she stepped into the elevator, Jack and Charles following.

"That makes no sense," Charles argued in the elevator, his voice pitching at a whine. Jack took this moment to study the interloper. He looked familiar, but Jack couldn't place it. Maybe it was the eyes…

"It makes complete sense," Elizabeth replied simply, "Jack cannot drive. So I am driving Jack."

Jack blinked then his face broke into a slow smile. "That's right." Maybe it was love blinding him, but he trusted Elizabeth with his car more than anyone else.

Charles huffed and leaned against the elevator wall. "Seems a bit ridiculous," he muttered.

Elizabeth stayed wrapped around Jack in the elevator, top of her head just brushing his chin, and Jack had to hide his smile in her hair.

When they reached the garage, Jack nodded for Charles to go first, again, and the couple followed him. Jack took the moment to lightly rub circles on Elizabeth's side, causing her to giggle.

This was shaping up to be a pretty great date.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Once Jack had opened the driver door for Elizabeth - which she had protested vehemently - she had watched him walk to the other side, sliding in effortlessly beside her. Of course, she knew he must be in a lot of pain, but she really appreciated his efforts thus far in obliging her.

"I have tylenol in my purse," Elizabeth told him with a worried glance as she waited for him to settle in his movements slow.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" Jack gazed at her intently, and Elizabeth felt a rush of pleasure.

"Thank you. You look pretty amazing yourself," she whispered, just before she leaned over slightly, and he met her immediately, his good hand coming up to lightly play with her curls. It was a light, slow kiss, a quick reminder of things to come - when they weren't in a parking lot.

Jack smirked as he pulled away. "Thank you."

Pretty amazing had been an understatement. In dark jeans and a black long sleeve shirt, his hair freshly washed, Jack looked delicious, despite one arm being out of commission.

"I know you can't feasibly wear a jacket," Elizabeth told him as she put the car into reverse, "But I'm going to miss stealing it from you."

Jack let out a soft chuckle. "There are other ways to keep warm."

Elizabeth gave him a side smirk and a shake of her head before heading out of the garage, a silver car following behind her. "Oh, I think that's Charles."

"Do you think he'll get lost?" Jack asked.

"I very much doubt it. We were talking a bit before you arrived and it seems like he's rather familiar with Calgary. Probably because of so many business trips. He even tried to pick the restaurant, but I was firm on that subject."

"So who is his date?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Elizabeth glanced over at Jack for a brief second, surprised. "Derek."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ten minutes later and Jack was in so much pain tears were streaming down his face, but it was so worth it. He hadn't had a good laugh like that in years.

Elizabeth was so worried she had pulled them over to the side of the road, and he could only assume that Charles had followed, so there they were the two vehicles, while Jack was having a case of hysterical laughter that wouldn't go away.

"Jack Thornton!" Elizabeth stared at him crossly. He couldn't blame her. "Just what is so funny about that?!"

Jack couldn't exactly reply even if he wanted to. He had just found out after about 24 hours of stress and worrying about Charles that the man played for the other team. The laughter continued to bubble out of him, but so did the pain.

Finally, he felt Elizabeth's hand rub his back and he knew she was trying to calm him down. Her light soothing touch did the trick and Jack slowly stopped laughing, wiping his tears away.

"Nothing, Love, I'm sorry. That wasn't the funny part," Jack assured her. "I just spent the last day being incredibly confused, but now it all makes sense."

"If you're sure," Elizabeth said slowly.

"Promise." Jack smiled and kissed her nose. "Let's go have dinner."

With a nod and a concerned look, Elizabeth pulled the car off the shoulder and back onto the road, the other car following.

They made it to the restaurant without any further laughter attacks, although every so often Jack would let out a chuckle and Elizabeth would glance over at him concerned.

When Charles joined them at the entrance, Jack approached him and held out his good hand. "Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot," he said cheerfully.

Charles just stared down at his hand like it was a foreign object. "I don't think so," he sniffed.

Elizabeth scowled darkly at him so Charles shook Jack's hand very carefully, letting go immediately.

"Let's go inside," Jack advised, holding out his arm for Elizabeth.

With a sweet smile at him, Elizabeth accepted and they walked in together, this time leaving Charles to follow them.

"Derek!" With a squeal of delight, Elizabeth released Jack and hurried towards her cousin as Derek waved at them like an aircraft marshall who was trying to land a plane.

Derek stood up as she approached and gave her a huge bear hug while Jack looked amused. "This is going to be an interesting evening," he predicted and Charles nodded.

For the first time that night, Charles and Jack seemed to agree.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"So, Derek, whatever brought you to Calgary? Were you raised here?" Jack wanted to know.

The date was not going well. Well, that was to say, Jack and Elizabeth would have been having a great time if it wasn't for their determination to make Charles and Derek so comfortable. Well, honestly, it was really just Charles who was making everything else uncomfortable.

This date had just been so completely awkward.

Jack had missed holding Elizabeth's hand, but he realized he couldn't and eat at the same time. Elizabeth had made it slightly easier by tucking her arm around his back, snuggled up in the booth beside him. So far, this was probably the only redeeming part of this date.

Derek laughed. "Nope. I grew up in T-Dot with Liz and Charlie-Boy here," he replied, looking like he was in his element sitting beside a moping Charles.

"I hate Charlie-Boy," Charles snarled.

Jack hid a smile in his drink, and Derek continued as if he hadn't heard him. "I moved here a couple years ago, and I really am enjoying it over here. It helps that Bethie has family here, and we're pretty good friends."

"What do you do?"

"I dabble. Acting, modeling, occasional art."

"Oh how great. You know, Charles has dabbled in acting," Elizabeth added, gazing pointedly at Charles.

Charles looked like he had swallowed a lemon.

Jack dropped his fork and gently rested a hand on Elizabeth's knee. "That sounds great, Derek. We should hang sometime."

Derek grinned broadly at him. "I'd be down for that."

Dinner seemed to go faster after that, Charles actually participating in some of the conversation. by the end of the evening, everyone had started to relax.

"Want to join me for desert elsewhere and let the young couple get frisky?" Derek asked Charles with a wide grin.

Jack almost choked on his pop, inhaling it and feeling it come out of his nose.

Charles, who had absorbed an amazing amount of alcohol that Jack had noticed, grinned at Derek and nodded. "Sounds good!"

Jack felt Elizabeth hide her face in his shoulder, her body shaking with what he hoped was laughter, and he waited until Charles and Derek had left before holding a napkin to his nose.

"Ow."

Elizabeth lifted her face from his shoulder laughter still shining in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she giggled.

Jack was at a loss. "They don't really think… I mean, they… do they really…?"

Elizabeth smiled and tenderly ran her fingers down his cheek. "I love you, Jack Thornton."

Jack leaned forward, brushing his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss. "I love you too, Elizabeth Thatcher."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

So… interesting date night?

Derek and Charles seemed to hit it off after all.


	16. Of Cuddles and Chills

HUZZZAAAH we made it to 100 reviews!

You are all so amazing!

So, it's the Thursday before Easter, so that means there might not be an episode on Sunday – I have to check on that – but because I have SIMPLY NO OTHER PLANS FOR FOUR – count 'em – FOUR DAYS…. I am finally going to update M&S (Miners and Skunks) and update this story a lot. Like, unless my wrist gives out – which is highly likely – a lot.

So, for those of you who couldn't find this story on the front WCTH page on Sunday, I think it's probably because I was updating too much within such a close time span, but it was there – if you squint. In that case, I encourage you to get a story alert so you know when I update each chapter – if you want to stay caught up, or if you want to know when it's updated.

Shall we?

Disclaimer: Janette Oke and Hallmark own WCTH, but I do happen to own a headlamp. (Which I did not use this morning, because WE HAVE LIGHT NOW!)

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator: Chapter 16 – _**Of Cuddles and Chills**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack and Elizabeth chose to go the more comfortable route for dessert.

Twenty minutes later and they were cuddling in a booth at a Dairy Queen – or more like Elizabeth was burrowing into Jack's body for warmth even as she ate her ice cream, wrinkling her nose every time Jack laughed at her.

"I didn't have time to ask earlier, but how did your meeting go?" Elizabeth noticed that Jack had abandoned his ice cream in favour of putting his arm around her as she snuggled closer. She _really_ liked it.

Elizabeth considered his question, biting down on her spoon. "It was okay," she said slowly. "It was a lot to process. I mean this one was for the one in Calgary, Jack. It's central, I wouldn't have to move, I would be able to stay in the same apartment building – " _I wouldn't have to leave you._ The thought made her blush but she quickly hid it, looking down at her dessert. "And they do need a teacher. They were thrilled to see me, really."

"As anyone would be." There was a teasing lilt to his voice but when Elizabeth raised her head to look at him, she saw pride on his face.

"Thanks," she said softly, her brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's all so different from what I imagined it to be." It felt strange to admit it, but less so to admit it to him.

Jack leaned forward, his lips warm on her cheek. "The job hunting or your life in Calgary?"

Elizabeth smiled at him, brushing her nose against his as she whispered, "Both."

"Any of it good?" His lips stayed where they were, inches from hers. It was like they were the only ones in the room, but Elizabeth wouldn't have it any other way.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see," she teased, and she watched as his smile turned very slowly into a smirk a second before her lips met his. Elizabeth had never been a fan of PDA – that was until Jack. He was so completely irresistible, she couldn't help it.

Before she had had enough, Jack was pulling away. "You should finish your ice cream before it melts," he murmured, his good hand reaching to brush a curl off her cheek. "And you should also stop looking at me like that, or this whole place will find out what it means for me to ravish you."

At the memory of last night, Elizabeth's cheeks flamed and she playfully pushed Jack away, shaking her head with a slight laugh. "Jack." She did start again on her ice cream, but she was still thinking about the choices she had before her, and choices to come. Elizabeth was so lost in thought she didn't feel Jack's hand cup hers until his lips brought her back to the present instead of leaving her in the future.

"I was only half being serious," he murmured, his lips caressing her neck, his thumb stroking her hand.

Elizabeth giggled. "Oh, I know. I was just thinking of some of the plans I have to make."

"You know, this date turned out pretty good." His fingers ran down her hand to her arm, his lips still focused on the same spot, right below her ear.

Elizabeth tilted her head back with a deep, controlled sigh. Oh, this man needed to stop. At the same time, she definitely didn't want him to. He was just too good…

His lips left her neck abruptly and Elizabeth let out a soft whimper, but his lips touched her ear. "Want to get out of here?" His voice was husky and a pitch lower than normal.

At her nod, Jack took her hand and pulled her out of the booth comically fast – or it would have been if Elizabeth hadn't wanted it so badly.

After disposing of their trash, Elizabeth reached for Jack's hand and was again practically tugged out of the diner, but this time she had to laugh. "Where do you want to go?"

"The park?" Jack suggested.

"Sure."

As soon as they were out of the building, Jack slowed to a complete stop, his arm moving to tuck around her shoulders again. Sighing happily, Elizabeth reached up to grip his wrist and slid her own arm across his back, timing her pace to match his as they walked.

"Was it just me or was it getting hot in there?" Jack asked conversationally, and Elizabeth broke into laughter.

"Whose fault was that?" she teased, shaking her head.

"Yours for looking so delectable."

"That's not even true!" Elizabeth protested. While she would never get used to his forthright compliments, she didn't always blush at them anymore, much to her satisfaction.

"Yes it is. I wanted you more than I wanted my ice cream," Jack replied matter-of-factly with a smirk, giving her shoulder a slight squeeze.

Elizabeth directed one of her playful glares at him. "Very funny."

"I didn't think so," Jack shot back with a soft laugh.

Elizabeth sighed and was silent as they walked along the sidewalk to where she had parked his car. Reaching the driver's door, she began to open it before a hand caught around her waist, merely holding her in place.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jack's hand slowly drifted up Elizabeth's back and she turned around to face him.

"No, not at all. Do you really…" Elizabeth hesitated and looked down, Jack's hand immediately moving to her face to tilt her chin up to look at him. "I know you love me. Did you really want me?" she breathed in barely a whisper.

If Jack was surprised by her question, his face revealed nothing. The next moment his fingers had drifted up past her chin and had cupped her face, and there was one breathless moment of suspense as his touch lingered and his eyes gripped hers. She was unable to look away even if she wanted to.

" _Elizabeth_." His voice broke her and remade her with that one word.

His lips crushed hers, his body gently pressing her against the car, as his hand that cupped her cheek pulled her even closer to him.

This kiss wrecked her so thoroughly that Elizabeth felt her legs start to wobble even before he released her mouth, her lips tingling and mouth so delightfully possessed by him, she wasn't sure which end was up.

"Does that clarify some things for you?" His voice was a gentle rasp in her ear, sharp pants as she tried to breathe, tried to gain some of semblance of control.

In response Elizabeth tugged the collar of Jack's shirt and he came willingly, his lips leaving a trail of fire everywhere he went until finally, finally they met hers, and she melted into his body, his hand sliding around her neck to bring her even closer.

Elizabeth didn't know how long they stood there, bodies practically melding as one against Jack's car, but she knew it really wasn't enough when they separated – her desire heightened by the intensity of his.

If there had been any lingering doubt in Elizabeth's mind just how much Jack wanted her, it had been obliterated completely much to her delight.

Jack grinned at her, a slow sweet grin that had the insides of Elizabeth's stomach twisting in the most delicious way. She beamed back, her eyes shining her joy at him, and Jack brushed a curl away from her face. She was just content to gaze at him.

"If that didn't make it any clearer," Jack commented, a self-satisfied look on his face, "I honestly don't know what will."

"I might need a little more convincing," Elizabeth giggled with a sly smile, her fingers slowly running up Jack's shoulders, so very careful of his injured one, and as they wound around his neck they ended up curling in his hair.

Jack gave a groan, his eyes dark as he pressed his forehead to hers. Elizabeth could almost feel him tremble. "You will be the death of me, Elizabeth Thatcher." But just like she, he seemed powerless to resist, and as his mouth collided with hers with renewed passion, each kiss more intense than the last, Elizabeth finally knew she had reached bliss.

 _This had been a pretty amazing date after all._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Short and sweet! Fair warning, next chappie may speed things up time wise.


	17. Of Lunch and BC

It is so sunny here, I just had to take a walk this morning!

Disclaimer: I still don't own WCTH. That still belongs to Janette Oke and Hallmark.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator: Chapter 17 - _**Of Lunch and BC**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The weeks after the disastrous-turned-delightful double date flew by for Elizabeth in particular, mostly because she was focused on fielding offers from superintendents left and right. What time she did have to herself at the the end of the day was not enough time to spend with Jack, and she was getting disheartened.

Jack was recovering well from what she could tell, and he was also being swamped with work. When she did have time to spend with him, he was working late, pulling double, triple shifts, sifting through old case files to try and help from his desk.

Around the fourth week, Jack had stopped by Jon's apartment from the way home from the hospital to demonstrate his new found freedom to use his healed hand - which he put to good use when he greeted Elizabeth with an enthusiastic kiss, pulling her to him with both arms.

Since that day, however, Elizabeth and Jack had barely a minute to call their own.

After another meeting with a Superintendent - this one from BC - Elizabeth was just heading into the apartment door when her phone rang.

Not looking at the caller ID and eagerly hoping it would be Jack, Elizabeth answered with more excitement than perhaps was called for.

"Hey, Cous!" Derek squealed on the other end of the line.

"Oh, hello." While Elizabeth loved her cousin, she couldn't deny the disappointment in her voice when it wasn't Jack on the other side of the phone.

"Nice to hear from you too, Bethie," Derek teased.

"You seem exceptionally happy today, I wonder why?"

Since Derek and Charles had hit it off on the double date, Elizabeth had heard nothing but raptures from Derek, and despite her own lack of alone time with her boyfriend, she found a great deal of delight in teasing Derek about his.

"Ha ha, very funny. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?"

"I'm sorry, Derek, but I really need to see Jack."

As soon as Jack had walked Elizabeth back to her apartment on the eve of their date, they had been swamped by Jon and Mary, demanding to know how it had gone with Charles and Derek. Jack was already falling asleep dead on his feet, so Elizabeth had given him a gentle hug and kiss goodbye before sending him to his apartment, and he had reluctantly gone.

"How is Lover Boy these days?"

"That's just it," Elizabeth huffed. "I don't know."

Apart from a few texts, there had been no word on how Jack was progressing, physically or otherwise.

Elizabeth only hoped and prayed that he was safe and sound, as well as still healing well. The time apart was doing nothing to help her stop worrying about him and his job.

Derek laughed over the phone and Elizabeth found herself begrudging him and his happiness just a _little bit._

"Poor Bethie. Why don't you just pop by and see him?"

"Because I don't want to be that girl!" Elizabeth scowled. "I'm going to show everyone that I'm perfectly fine with not being with my boyfriend twenty four seven, and I'm not needy, or clingy, or - "

"Elizabeth, I'm pretty sure anyone who has ever met you can say that you're none of those things. But let's be honest, sweetcheeks, he's probably missing you just as bad."

Elizabeth couldn't help a smile at Derek's practical, no-nonsense tone. He did have a point.

"I'm still going to wait," she made sure to let him know.

"Dayum girl, you are sure stubborn."

"I know," she agreed with a laugh. "Isn't that what you like about me?"

"A little less stubborn actually. I have a feeling you'd be a little less huffy if you get laid."

"Derek! That is not something that's going to happen, not for a while."

"I know. You know me, I like to tease."

And Derek did know. He knew that Elizabeth had no intention to have sex before marriage, and this was something that he found very appealing in his cousin - quietly firm in her beliefs, and not enforcing them on others.

When Derek had first come out to Elizabeth, he had initially been terrified - but knew he should have known better to believe that she wouldn't accept and love him the way he was.

"I know you do, I never take you seriously anymore," Elizabeth replied with a laugh.

"That's what you love about me," Derek returned, echoing her laughter.

"True!"

Mary stuck her head out of the kitchen and waved as Elizabeth walked through the door,

"I got to go, Derek, but I'll talk to you later?"

"Cheers, Dahlin."

Elizabeth hung up as she walked through the kitchen.

"How did your meeting go?" Mary looked over at her sister-in-law with a sympathetic smile.

Elizabeth threw her hands up in the air. "I honestly don't know anymore! Everyone seems to like me, I still haven't gotten word back from any of the schools yet, so I can't even make a decision, and I haven't talked to Jack in days!"

Mary offered her a soft smile. "I never said anything about Jack."

Elizabeth growled. "That's just it! I can't _think_ of anything else, Mary! The list starts and ends with him!"

Mary walked over to her friend and rested her hands on both shoulders. "You will be just fine. Why don't you take Jack some food? I made him a meal and I was going to drop it off, but I think you'd be more welcome."

"Nonsense, we could both see him." Elizabeth took the basket Mary handed her regardless.

"No, you two deserve some alone time," Mary replied decidedly. "Go on, get. You can take my car."

Elizabeth gave her friend a quick peck on the cheek in gratitude and practically ran out the door in her haste, Mary watching her leave with a laugh.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack was starting to get grumpy about paperwork again. After weeks of being confined to it, and now it becoming a necessity, it was starting to grate on his nerves. Still, it had to be done.

He supposed his mood was also in decline because of lack of Elizabeth, but that wasn't anyone's fault - just bad timing - and he tended to get a little snippy around his coworkers if anyone dared to tease him about his love life.

The lead that seemed so promising had turned to nothing - they had followed up with Peter, the hostage, and after the shock had warned off, Peter had happily answered their questions.

The man who had held him hostage was an old employee, and Peter had caught him snooping through the company's computer systems. Unable to call the police, the man had him at gunpoint trying to bypass security levels - even when he hadn't even had the clearance for it, he had just been the only one in the building. - Peter wasn't sure how much longer he could have stalled the man if it hadn't been for Jack saving the day.

While this case was still being investigated, Jack had moved on - his need for finding out who their mystery partner was too great, and it looked like Jack and Peter had both just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

This only added to Jack's grumpiness.

He didn't hear his stomach growl until one of his buddies brought in hot soup from the diner a few streets down and walked it very intentionally past his desk.

"Someone's hungry," he heard a very soft, very feminine voice say. His head shot up and his heart practically leapt out of his chest as he all but bounded out of his chair.

"Elizabeth!" He was utterly pleased, but also rather confused that she was here in front of him - he didn't actually believe it. "Are you really here?"

Elizabeth giggled and placed a large basket on the floor beside his desk. "Do I need to convince you?"

Those words caused more than a flutter in his stomach, it was like a rock being flipped.

 _Good God, I'm a woman._

Before he could fully digest that thought Elizabeth was coming around to where he stood, and in half disbelief, half amazement, he thought she was going to kiss him.

Her hand merely hovered slightly before she smoothed a hair out of his face - one he hadn't even noticed was in his eyes until she had moved it. "There," she whispered. "Convinced?"

"Not nearly enough." He knew it was the combination of words, tone and probably the look in his eyes that made Elizabeth swallow hard and quickly shift her gaze, but not before she turned that delightful red. Instead of pressing her discomfort, Jack reached for her hand with his, squeezing her fingers gently. "It's so nice to see you."

"You as well," she returned, her voice briskly down-to-business. Jack slowly sank back down into his chair, enjoying watching Elizabeth take charge. There was something about seeing her at his desk really… nice.

 _Nice?_

 _No. Permanent._

Yes, he liked that better.

"Jack?" Elizabeth was waving a hand in front of his face, bringing him out of his enjoyable fantasy.

"Oh? Sorry, Sweetheart." His eyes glinted. "You brought me food?"

"Well, Mary packed it, and she was going to bring it, but I hadn't seen you in so long…" Elizabeth trailed off, shrugged and sounding embarrassed.

 _Oh no, this won't do._

Jack immediately leaned forward and gripped her hand, stilling Elizabeth's movements for a moment as they stared into each other's eyes, Jack determined to make his feelings known.

"Good. I would have stormed your window and Jon would have had to put bars on every entrance," he told her, serious until the end.

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she laughed. "Oh my, Jon told you that story?"

"Are you kidding? I would have had to pry that out of him on his death-bed. No, Mary spilled the beans."

"Of course she did," he paused, his voice shifting into almost pleading and playful. "If we weren't surrounded by my coworkers I'd ask you to sit on my lap again."

"If we weren't surrounded by your coworkers, I might have accepted that request." With a quick look around to see if no one was looking - which Jack found absolutely adorable - Elizabeth leaned forward and gave him a swift kiss.

While Jack wanted to indulge in her when he hadn't in weeks, he knew now was not the time or place. He released her with a regretful smile, but Elizabeth's was cheerful and content.

"Enjoy your lunch," she whispered, and was gone.

Pleased, Jack really did enjoy his meal, and if anyone noticed that he had a giddy smile on his face for the rest of the afternoon, they were careful not to mention it.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I don't actually know how long this chapter is! But I felt it was quite important.

I meant to get this out earlier but 1, I think I may be getting sick - and 2, I was playing with my new phone. XD

Also - I saw something in Pinterest that made me laugh so hard I started coughing: "Jack can draw, Jack can sew, Jack can catch bad guys, Jack's a Jack-Of-All-Trades!"


	18. Of Texans and Racks

Thank you for the amazing reviews!

I appreciate each and every one of you!

Word is: Still sick, but hey, what can you do? At least I can still write. Sort of.

Disclaimer: I don't own WCTH, that belongs to Janette Oke and Hallmark, but I do own a shiny new toyyyy! I get to show off my inner nerd with my new Storm trooper phone case.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator: Chapter 18 - _**Of Texans and Racks**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Thanks again for having me over tonight, guys." Derek helped Jack take the dishes to the kitchen, his beach-blonde hair drooping slightly as he bent to scrape a plate into the garbage.

Derek was your typical surfer boy type - blue eyes that matched his cousin's, a dimpled smile and a charming Canadian accent that almost drawled too much like a Texan one.

"Our pleasure."

And it was.

Derek's behaviour, disarming and infectious, was something Jack found he appreciated, especially outside of work - and it allowed him to wind down and enjoy his evening instead of dwelling on the gruesome horrors of his job.

"Beer?" Elizabeth offered from the fridge, and both men nodded. Jack watched as she gathered three bottles and set them on the counter before opening them in quick succession with the ease of someone who'd done it often enough.

Jack's eyebrow raised as he gazed at her in quiet admiration, almost missing his bottle when Elizabeth slid it down the counter towards him.

Derek noticed and nudged him. "She used to work as a bartender in university."

Jack's eyes widened. "I didn't know that." He took a long sip, this new information rolling around in his brain.

Elizabeth shrugged. "It paid the bills." She took a long draw of her own drink, moving into the dining room, Derek and Jack following her.

"It's not like you needed the money," Derek retorted. "Her parents are loaded."

This, while it had never bothered Jack, he had been made aware of this fact ever since he had known Jon, but neither Jon nor Elizabeth made him feel like station or money had been an issue. Instead, they had both proven time and time again that they valued friendship and love, hard work and honesty above class and wealth.

Elizabeth shot a glare at Derek, but Jack was unsure if it was real or not. "I wanted to make it on my own terms - not rely on my parents for money. You know that."

"And I totally respect you for that." Derek lightly hit his bottle with hers in a silent toast, Jack joining in.

It was silent for a moment as all three enjoyed their drinks, each relaxing - Jack and Elizabeth sitting comfortably on the love seat and Derek sprawled in a chair across from them.

It was Friday night, Jack had an open weekend in his sights and he and Elizabeth had finally found that this evening would be the best possible time for a quiet meal together and an evening of relaxing.

Still, they had this, though their plans had changed a little.

"So where is Charles?" Elizabeth asked, and Jack noticed how she casually tipped her head to rest against his shoulder, shifting closer. His heart thumped so loudly in his ears he could have sworn she could hear it beneath his t-shit. Before he could stop himself, he let out a soft, contented sigh.

"He had more business in Toronto so he went back home," Derek shrugged, and Jack hid a smile against Elizabeth's hair for the forlorn look on his face.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" Jack queried, his free hand moving circles on Elizabeth's back absently. He felt her shiver against his fingers but didn't shift away, so he hid another smile and kept it up.

"Within the next week or so, he said," Derek shrugged and quickly changed the subject. "How's your school thing going, Bethie? Decided yet?"

Jack pulled away slightly, all of his attention on the woman beside him. She had received offers? And she hadn't told him?

Elizabeth turned to gaze at Jack and he could read the worry in her eyes. Worry for what? What had she decided?

"I haven't decided yet." Jack felt the rest of the room vanish, Derek included.

"Who wants you?" Jack heard his own voice turn into a hoarse whisper, but he had no idea how to get his voice back to normal.

Elizabeth took her time in responding and Jack almost jumped up from the seat to pace. _This is her decision,_ he reminded himself, _It doesn't matter what she decides. I'll support her._ He felt the connection spark between them as her hand slowly slid through his, fingers intertwining. _Who am I kidding? I'm a selfish jerk. I want her to stay._

Before he could say anything, Elizabeth gently squeezed his hand, bringing his attention back to her face immediately.

"Yukon, British Columbia and the Northwest Territories have offered me a job," she whispered.

 _Not Calgary?! What the hell is wrong with them?!_

Before Jack could explode into best-case scenarios, Elizabeth managed to calm him down, placing a light finger on his lips. He froze immediately.

"I'm still waiting. I'm not choosing yet," she finished.

The relief he felt was was sudden and palpable, and neither of them seemed to notice when Derek excused himself.

"Not yet?"

"Nope," she gave him a crooked smile and he felt his heart speed up again. "I'm waiting to hear from a few other places."

Jack's grin was huge as he leaned forward, his lips fusing with hers, finally being able to do what he had wanted to all evening but had been loathe to in front of company.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Someone was following her.

Elizabeth wasn't sure what it was, but all she could feel was someone watching her.

She had had this feeling all morning, and she knew the only thing that would help her was to talk it out with someone - namely Jack.

He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Jack."

"Is something wrong? I thought we were meeting up in an hour."

"Jack," Elizabeth's voice pitched low, "I think someone's following me."

"Are you sure?"

"Jack, it's this feeling in my gut!"

"Okay, tell me where you are and I'll be right there."

"I'm at the large shopping center downtown. I just stepped into Banana Republic."

"I'm on my way."

"Okay, I'm just going to hide," Elizabeth whispered, and ducked in behind a rack of clothes, closing her eyes and prayed for Jack to come, the feeling of dread growing stronger.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Elizabeth, are you hiding under a rack of clothes?" Jack stood there, staring at his poorly hidden girlfriend, trying to reign in his amusement. God, he loved her.

At her panicked phone call, Jack had dropped his laundry and had come to her aid as fast as he could, his own paranoia getting the best of him. Hmm, he needed to do something about that…

"Jack? Is that you? Oof!" She tumbled out of the rack of clothes, a little rumpled but absolutely adorable.

"Yes," he said with a chuckle. He came to her a side, gently knocking a dust bunny out of her hair. "Come on, Sweetheart. I'll give you a lift home."

Elizabeth astonished him by giving him a kiss in the middle of the store, her fingers clutching at the collar of his shirt. "Thank you," she breathed, and a slightly befuddled Jack wrapped an arm around her and led her out of the building, much to the confusion of the other customers. "Maybe circle the block a few times to make sure we're not being followed?" she requested.

Jack nodded and kissed her forehead. Regardless of whether someone was following her or not, she did have a point.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Are you okay?" Jack slid his gaze towards Elizabeth as he drove, watching her fingers clench into tense fists.

"I'm okay," she said finally, giving him a small grateful smile. "Thank you for coming to my rescue."

"Of course." He turned his attention back to the road, holding her hand in his, lifting it to his lips. "Do you feel any better? Any different?"

"It's like as soon as you spoke, the feeling vanished. I feel a little silly, actually, like I imagined the whole thing."

Jack frowned, his gaze flicking to her again. "Trust your gut, Elizabeth. I believe that something scared you, made you believe that you were being followed, and you were right to act on it."

Elizabeth's smile grew from hesitant to pleased with his assessment. "Thank you."

Jack grinned back and squeezed her hand again. "How about a date tomorrow?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him. "Another one so soon?" she teased.

Jack gave a slight laugh. "You hush."

Elizabeth made a show of pretending to think about it, which made him insane. Did she knew that she had the power to drive him mad? "Of course I will," she finally said with a laugh.

Jack grinned back, kissing her hand again as he pulled into their apartment building's garage. "I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher."

Elizabeth gazed back at him, her grin blossoming. "I love you too, Jack Thornton."

And for the first time in Jack's life, he felt like nothing could go wrong.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Was that a weird jump?

Next chapter to come soon! I'm a rollllll.


	19. Of Dreams and Marriage

Disclaimer: I don't own WCTH, Janette Oke and Hallmark do. However, if I ask nicely do you think they'll let me keep Jack? Or Carson? I'm not picky. I'd take either. Even both.

I also own this really pretty bunji chair that is actually super comfortable and supportive (look it up, they're totally cool). Throw in a bottle of water, a lap desk, my ipad (and keyboard) and a heated blanket and you're pretty much where I am. Except I'm sick.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator: Chapter 19 - _**Of Dreams and Marriage**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jon knocked on Elizabeth's bedroom door early Sunday morning. "Hey Bethie, you have a package from Jack."

"Oh really?" Elizabeth opened the door a crack her eyes puffy from sleep. She had stayed up way too late last night - finally having some alone time with Jack - but It had been worth it.

"Yes. I was told to give this to you, but to wait for him to get here for you to open it." Jon laughed at her expression, offering up the small wrapped box. "I'm just the messenger."

Elizabeth sighed, unable to stop a smile from spreading. "He's just so darn romantic." She took in the little box, curious as to what it could be, but trusting Jack's instructions. But maybe just a peek -

"I know you, Bethie. No peeking. Do I need to keep it locked up?" Jon teased, an eyebrow raised.

Elizabeth sighed and held it out to him. "Better, just in case. Did he say anything else?"

"He said, and I quote: 'Be dressed for 6 PM. Fancy.' Whatever that means." Jon wrinkled his nose and waved, heading back down the hall with the small box in tow.

"Great, thanks Jack," Elizabeth murmured as she shut the bedroom door, "Now I won't be able to think about anything else."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

10 to 6 there was a knock on her bedroom door. Elizabeth called for whoever it was to come in as she was just putting the finishing touches on her outfit.

"Oh, Elizabeth, you look beautiful!" She heard a soft gasp behind her and saw Mary in the mirror behind her.

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied with a bashful smile, her cheeks flushing. "Would you please help me with this?" She gestured behind her vaguely at the unzipped dress.

Mary came forward quickly, very gently zipping her up. "There. Perfect."

"Do you think he'll like it?" Elizabeth's nerves were showing. She knew immediately that Jack would - it had been the dress that had begun their relationship, and rather effectively. She wondered if he had as much of an attachment to this dress as she did.

"Are you nervous?" Mary teased. "He'll go crazy when he sees you and you know that."

"I just… I feel like something's changing," Elizabeth admitted, playing with a strand of hair that curled over her shoulder, "Like it's getting more...serious than before. From all I've known about Jack is that he's an amazing man - funny, good tempered, likes to tease, but with me it's like…"

"It's a lot more intense?" Mary offered.

"Yes! And I like it, but at the same time it's sort of…"

"Overwhelming?"

Elizabeth laughed. "You know me so well, Mary."

"Elizabeth, I know because I've been there. I was there many years ago, with those butterflies, the uncertainty, the intensity, the excitement - I was there in the same position with a man."

"What did you do?" Elizabeth wondered.

Mary gave her shoulder a light squeeze and her cheek a sweet kiss. "I married him."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jon was adamant that Elizabeth was not leaving the apartment dressed like that.

"You're just too… that's just… you just…"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes while Mary gave a giggle and her husband a kiss. "Oh, relax. Jack will take good care of her."

"That's what I'm worried about!" Jon shouted, gripping his hair in his hands.

Elizabeth walked over to her brother and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "I've worn this dress before," she told him, half irritated, half amused. She couldn't decide which was more dominant.

"You were with our very gay cousin!" Jon spouted.

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head, moving past him to grab her coat - a slightly more elegant one than Jack's leather jacket but she still wanted to wear his. It had taken Mary to persuade her that it didn't go with her dress. "I can' take care of myself, and Jack is your best friend. I know you trust him, but we are dating, and I love him. Let it go."

Jon's jaw dropped.

Oops. She guess she hadn't said that in front of Jon yet.

"You...you love him?" It was quiet.

"Of course, I do."

"His job - "

"Is everything to him, and it's perfect for him, and I wouldn't ask him to give it up any more than I would ask him to stop breathing."

Her simple, firm, matter-of-fact statement silenced both Jon and Mary, and when Jon gazed into Elizabeth's eyes, he had slight tears in his eyes.

"You don't know what that means to me."

The husky voice came from behind her, but Elizabeth didn't jump this time. She had felt his warmth before he had spoken, had felt the door open behind her. This time she was prepared.

Elizabeth spun around with a smile ready on her face, and she was utterly blown away by what she saw.

If Jack looked good in regular clothes, he looked amazing in a tailored suit. Her jaw dropped as she stared at him, unable to take him all in.

"You look - "

It seems that Jon and Mary were excluded from the public list, or maybe he had forgotten they were there, because Jack's mouth was on hers, demanding and insistent. Elizabeth's mind emptied as she returned his kiss, her fingers sliding up to curl in his hair, not worrying about messing it in the slightest.

Finally, Jon's cough brought both of them back to reality, and Elizabeth stepped back with a flush and a sigh, her lips curling into a mischievous smile.

Jack looked thoroughly tousled and dazed, his suit slightly askew, his hair windblown by her hands. "Ahhh," he mumbled, "Hi."

Elizabeth giggled while Jon sighed. "Just get out of here."

Elizabeth was about to happily follow his orders when Jack halted her with a hand gently on her arm. "Wait. You didn't sneak a peek, did you?" He smirked.

"Why does everyone think so little of me?" Elizabeth huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

Jon and Mary laughed, and Jon took the little box out of his pocket and handed it to Jack. "See you later, Squirt. Don't be too late."

With that, Elizabeth and Jack were now alone. He raised an eyebrow at her when she started to take a step forward. "What is in the box?" she asked curiously.

"A gift." With a slight smirk that made Elizabeth's heart race, he slowly undid the box and offered it up to her.

Elizabeth gave him a suspicious look before slowly opening it, then letting out a soft gasp. "Oh, Jack…"

Nestled in the box was blue sapphire pendant, on a slim silver chain. Surrounding the pendant, there were two matching earrings; little sapphire droplets. They matched the exact shade of her dress.

"They are so beautiful," she breathed, her fingers gently touching the larger gem. "I can't possibly accept this."

Jack gently took the box from her hands, setting it down on the side table before lifting the necklace off the cushion. "May I?"

Elizabeth immediately turned around, shivering at the feel of his breath against her skin as he fastened it around her neck. Just before he stepped away he deposited a tender kiss on her flesh. She turned around, fingering the pendant that was the perfect length for her.

"Whatever made you think of it?"

"I saw it," Jack grinned, "And thought of you. It's beautiful, elegant and simple, just like you," he hesitated, "I mean, not that you're simple," he continued, flustered. "I didn't mean that. I meant that you're - "

With a giggle, Elizabeth gently pressed a finger to his lips. "I know exactly what you mean," she whispered, "and I am. Thank you."

Jack kissed her finger, eyes staring into hers intently. "You're welcome."

Elizabeth pulled away and turned to the hall mirror, quickly slipping out her old earrings and sliding in her new ones. They dangled at just the right height, and she was delighted to find that they weighed nothing.

"Ready to go?" Jack murmured, sliding his hands around her waist. "I've made us reservations."

Elizabeth turned to stare at him. "Aren't you a clever boy?"

Jack chuckled, his lips brushing against hers slightly, causing her to shiver again. "Just trying to impress my lady love."

"It's working," she whispered, and with a charming smirk, he escorted her out the door.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The date was going exceedingly well. Jack had taken Elizabeth to a fancy restaurant, had ordered champagne, and they were currently enjoying their dessert when Jack lifted his glass up to Elizabeth in a toast.

"To our two month anniversary," Jack smirked, eyes gleaming at her from across his glass.

Elizabeth giggled. "Really?"

"Well, not really, but I wanted to do something special for you just because. I know you've been extremely busy lately -" Jack held up his hand when she was about to interrupt him, "We both have, and this is something that we both deserve."

Elizabeth leaned closer, her excitement evident. "Are you any closer to catching him?" she whispered.

Jack gave a shrug. "We have to be patient for this kind of work, you know, but I feel like I'm helping. And we might have a few leads," he added in a very quiet voice.

Elizabeth grinned, gripping his hand. "I am so glad."

"Me too." Jack smiled back, lifting her hand to kiss the back of it.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Their evening continued in much the same way, little to dampen their spirits as they walked home. Jack had been insisting on a cab, but Elizabeth declared it was a fine night to walk, and what else would she have been so prepared for in her life than walking the much more longer streets of Toronto?

They were strolling arm in arm, Elizabeth gazing up at the sky that was just getting dark, enjoying the fresh breeze that Jack knew had never existed in Ontario.

"I have a meeting with the Calgary Superintendent later this week," Elizabeth told him quietly.

Jack froze for just a moment, then continued to walk, his voice never wavering from being calm and gentle. "And?"

"I think they might offer me the job," she whispered.

"Would you accept it?" he asked carefully, glancing sideways at her, Elizabeth's silhouette glowing in the street lights.

"Perhaps." This wasn't a teasing answer, this was a serious one. Jack adored that she had come to him with this.

"Will they wait for an answer? Wait for you think it over?"

Elizabeth took her time with this answer, obviously considering this question. "I honestly don't know, Jack. The other School Districts seem to want an answer in two weeks time. If I get offered, I'll have to think about it."

"That's all they can expect," he murmured, lifting the back of her hand and kissing it again as they walked.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" He had hoped she would be wearing the dress that he had experienced the most amazing first kiss of his life, and he was definitely not disappointed. That dress was not allowed to be thrown away. He'd hang it in a museum.

Elizabeth turned more fully to face him. "You did mention something to that affect," she giggled, and then stopped. "You are the most handsome man I've ever seen."

Jack actually flushed, his cheeks burned at her sincere compliment. "Thank you."

Elizabeth squeezed at his arm and began walking again, this time silent.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Elizabeth shrugged and smiled at him. "Just something Mary said to me earlier. Girl talk, you know."

Jack nodded and left it at that. If Elizabeth wanted to confide in him, she would.

Their walk back was comfortable and quiet, each lost in their own thoughts. Once they made it back to the apartment building, Jack insisted on walking her to her apartment of course, and once they were there, he stopped just outside the door.

"Don't you want to come in?" Elizabeth asked, unlocking the door.

Jack laughed lightly and shook his head, running his hand through his hair. "If I remember correctly, the last time I saw you in that dress we both ended up sleeping on the couch together. I'm pretty sure that's a good possibility it might happen again."

Elizabeth laughed and stepped towards him, leaving her keys in the door. Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck, and as she gazed into his eyes, he noticed how dark they were against her new earrings. "I suppose you'd better go to your apartment then," she murmured, just before her lips touched his.

He took over in an instant, his hands sliding up to her bare back, something he'd been wanting to touch all evening. Jack gently pressed Elizabeth to the front door, his mouth exploring hers.

"Something to dream about," he panted against her in a hoarse voice, unable to resist stealing one more gentle kiss. "Goodnight, my love."

The next instant he was gone, charging down the hall, unable to stay another moment.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth watched him go, then turned to enter her apartment, shaking her head out of a daze.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

He lay in wait, hidden by walls as he peered out of his hiding place, watching the couple. Neither of them had noticed him, nor did he expect them to, lost in their own world.

For an ex-detective, Jack Thornton wasn't that smart.

Now, to set his plan into motion…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

BAM.


	20. Of Phones and Surprises

I promised to give a fair warning, and to quote the beautiful legend that is Samuel L. Jackson with my favourite line of his he has ever spoken:

HOLD ONTO YO' BUTTS.

DIsclaimer: Alas, I do not own WCTH, or Jurassic Park, but I love them both. I do however, own a Jurassic Park T-Shirt.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator: Chapter 20 - _**Of Phones and Surprises**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack hunted for his phone. Again. He had been positive he had it when he had arrived at work, he knew he had it in his jacket pocket, but it wasn't there now. This was not a good day to lose it. He knew Elizabeth had an appointment with the Calgary Superintendent today and he intended to treat her to an enjoyable dinner afterwards.

It was not his way of trying to persuade her to take the job he knew she would be offered. Not even a little.

Who was he kidding? He was so whipped it was a surprise his coworkers hadn't come around his desk with those whip app sounds.

With a deep sigh, Jack shoved that thought of his mind and focused on finding his phone. And his keys… they were around here somewhere….

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth practically skipped on the way to the apartment. Jack had mentioned a dinner whether or not she got the job offer, but he had been pretty confident in her.

He had been right!

She had passed the interview with flying colours and she had really nothing to worry about. They were incredibly enthusiastic when they offered her the job, and gave her the same deadline as the others.

Now she just had to pray about it.

And maybe Jack might sway her mind a little.

With a laugh, she entered the apartment, locking the door behind her. Mary and Jon were still out at their different work, and Jack would still be at work. Elizabeth couldn't wait to share her good news, but she knew she wanted to do it in person, not over the phone. She also knew Jack would be over as soon as he was done finishing up his paperwork.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack looked up as a familiar figure walked up to his desk. "What can I do for you, Derek?"

"Have you seen Elizabeth?" Derek asked, running his hand through his hair. "I've been trying to call her for the past two hours and she hasn't picked up."

Jack blinked. "Isn't that kind of...extreme? She did say she had an interview today."

Derek shook his head. "You don't understand, Jack. She never doesn't answer. She could be in the middle of the best interview of her life, but she never refuses to pick up." This was as serious as Jack had ever seen him.

Jack jolted up from his seat, reaching for his pocket where he kept his phone - then realized it was still missing.

"Derek, give me your phone, and you're coming with me. We're going to go find her."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Sweetheart, please pickup the phone," Jack pleaded under his breath as Derek drove them to the apartment in his car. For the fifth time, there was still no answer.

" _Damn it!_ " Jack hit the dashboard, startling Derek who began to swerve slightly. "Sorry." He took a deep breath, inhaling harshly.

Derek made not a noise, just nodded tersely, his hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly they were white.

"I'll call Mary and Jon next, see if they knew what her schedule was, or if she's with one of them and her phone is turned off." Urgently, Jack dialed from memory.

"Hello?"

Hoping against hope it was Elizabeth's voice who answered, Jack's heart deflated. "Mary, is Elizabeth with you?"

"Why, no Jack. She had a meeting with a Superintendent but that was hours ago. Weren't you supposed to have dinner?"

Jack glanced at the clock and winced. 8:00. "We were, but my work ran late and I couldn't get hold of her earlier so I left a message, and I couldn't text her because I couldn't find my phone."

"Jack, she's probably asleep," Mary reassured him. "You know you've been keeping her exhausted."

"Thanks," he replied shortly, frustrated that Mary was of no help to him. He disconnected the call abruptly, already dialing Jon's number.

"Jon, have you seen your sister at all today?"

"No, sorry man, I got called into work. Did she miss your date?"

"Jon, I need you to remain calm. Do you swear to me?"

"Jack, what's going on?"

"She's not returning any of Derek's calls, and no one's seen her in hours. We're pulling up at the building right now."

"I'll be right there." His answer was immediate, and both of them disconnected at the same time as Derek pulled into the spot that Jack had indicated.

"Let's go. You, behind me," Jack ordered, racing up the stairs to his floor.

He knew something was wrong immediately. Either it was too quiet, or it was his gut telling him that everything was off.

Jack knocked on the door, calling loudly, trying to sound calm. "Elizabeth?" He twisted the door knob. It was locked. "Elizabeth!" He pounded on the door now, his panic getting the best of him.

There was no answer.

"Derek, you're my witness," Jack shot behind him tersely. He slid his gun out of its holster, raised a knee and kicked down the door in a powerful thrust.

It was dark and quiet.

"Stay behind me," Jack whispered, his whole body springing into action as he slowly but efficiently checked the kitchen, living room and bathroom, and Mary and Jon's bedroom all in a matter of minutes. Nothing seemed out of place.

Elizabeth's door was ajar, and he steeled himself just for a moment before he quickly checked it out, his gun never dropping.

Deep relief, then immediate panic settled in when he found nothing out of the ordinary, only the strong scent of perfume.

Perfume.

Quickly Jack investigated her dresser and realized what was missing.

Elizabeth's necklace and earrings.

"Derek!" he shouted, his face grim as he entered the living room, Derek doing his own investigation. "I know how to find her."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth awoke to darkness, a sore head and swollen hands.

"Hush little darling," a light voice whimpered. "Don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird…"

The unfamiliar voice rose into a cackle as Elizabeth shifted, whimpering beneath her bonds.

 _Jack…_

A sudden slam of pain and she knew no more.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x


	21. Of Traps and Apps

Thanks to the encouragement of **Heartie91** I am posting one more chapter today! It hurt to leave y'all hanging when I have at least _one more ready. (_ LOL AT MY SELF-RESTRAINT.)

Do you have your guesses?

Disclaimer: I don't own WCTH, that belongs to Janette Oke and Hallmark, but I do own lots and lots of comforters. All being in use as I suffer.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator: Chapter 21 - _**Of Traps and Apps**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack raced into the living room, holding out his hand for Derek's phone. "Derek, if you please."

"What?" Derek looked at him baffled.

"Your phone."

Derek handed Jack his phone, confused. "What do you need it for?"

"No time to waste bud, I'll explain as I go."

Jack quickly downloaded an app onto Derek's phone, grateful that it hadn't been completely full of space.

He stood still for a moment and then suddenly held it up. "This is where she is."

On a map on his phone there was a giant blue dot blinking at them.

"How…" Derek replied slowly.

"No time to waste. Meet me at the car _now_. I have to head to my apartment to grab a few things. We'll call for backup on the way."

Derek nodded and raced out the door, Jack following close behind, darting to his apartment.

He shoved the one bulletproof vest he had as a spare, first aid kit into a bag, hoping against hope Elizabeth was okay, and made sure his gun was still in its holster.

Jack raced down the hall, blood pounding through his veins.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The next time Elizabeth stirred, it was still dark in the room, though there was a faint glow of light.

She felt the dank taste of a rag in her mouth and tried not to panic as she inhaled through her nose. What had happened?

Elizabeth thought back to earlier in the day. She had been surprised when she had received a text from Jack stating that someone would be arriving in his car to take her to dinner.

She had dressed casually, with the exception of his necklace and earrings, her exciting news at the forefront of her mind. When a man had appeared at her door, nervous and endearing, mopping at his face with a handkerchief, he had waved Jack's keys and mentioned that he was an old friend, and that he was repaying a debt by driving her to meet Jack for dinner.

Elizabeth had written a little note on the sidetable, tucking it under the lamp, and had followed the man out the door, locking the apartment up behind her.

She had no reason not to trust this man - he had been holding Jack's keys, after all. Besides, Jack had already texted her.

As the gentleman had held open the door for her to get into the backseat, something had made her hesitate, but even looking back she couldn't remember what it was.

The next thing she had known was blackness, and she had woken up under the cover of darkness, on a cold cement floor.

Now, her head was aching, there was something sticky on her forehead and her arms were stiffly wrapped around a pole of some kind, her hands bound together around the pole with rope. She tried sliding slowly, but it wa no use - she was stuck.

"Miss Elizabeth Thatcher," the voice whispered like a slippery eel in her ear. Elizabeth's scream was muffled by the rag in her mouth. "Oh, my dear, my dear… don't hold it back. You can't imagine how I've longed to hear that sound…"

Elizabeth made an attempt to growl, eyes trying to seek out the voice, when all she found was darkness.

The voice snarled, "Your boyfriend has been an awful annoyance." A finger gently dragged across her cheek, making Elizabeth grit her teeth around her rag. "I wanted to kill him that day, you know, but my accomplice had lost his nerve."

Elizabeth had no idea what the voice was talking about, but she couldn't stop herself from shuddering when Jack's death was mentioned.

"A thum utherhandn."

With a deep sigh, the rag was ripped from her mouth and she spent a moment gasping, sucking in oxygen.

"Now, try again dear."

Elizabeth summoned up all of the saliva she had in her mouth and spit in front of her, hoping she hit whoever it was in front of her.

By a disgusted growl, she was satisfied she hit her mark. Her head hit the pole with a sharp slap to her cheek, and she stayed silent, gathering her wits, heart pounding.

"Do you have something to say now, dear?" The voice was sickly sweet.

"I don't understand."

Her voice was raspy to her own ears, which, she supposed, had to do with hours of misuse. How long had she been held here?

"He never told you?" The voice chuckled, obviously finding something amusing. A lightbulb flickered, swaying overhead for just a moment - not enough for Elizabeth to focus on much except for a figure who was walking towards her.

"I suppose now is not the moment for revelations. We must be on the move."

Elizabeth was about to open her mouth again - to protest, to scream, to do something, anything - but it was too late.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Derek was driving faster than the speeding limit permitted, but then - he did have a cop in his car, so he figured he would be exempt if they got stopped.

His cousin was in trouble.

Jack was staring down at the phone as if his life depended on it, or at least Elizabeth's, and Derek sincerely hoped that wasn't the case.

"Explain to me how you're tracking her right now?"

"I gave her a necklace and earrings last week," Jack stated, having the decency to sound sheepish. "I had them designed around a tracking system."

"You _bugged_ her necklace?!"

"And her earrings," Jack muttered.

"Oh, she is going to be _pissed._ "

"Derek, I'm just counting on her being alive."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"She's inside."

"Are you sure?"

"Derek, don't test me right now. This is all I have."

Jack was completely anxious, worried and stressed - all things that he could turn off when he was working - what he needed to turn off right now, but it was Elizabeth and he couldn't. The love of his life was in a decrepit looking warehouse that looked like it was on the verge of falling apart, and his instincts were screaming that something was wrong.

Derek gazed at Jack for a moment, all teasing gone from his face - as if he had never been happy a day in his life. "I'm going in."

"No, you are _not_!" They did not have time to argue about this. Jack scrambled for his bag, removing the bulletproof vest from it and Derek snatched it from his hands.

"It's my car, my phone, my rules. I'm going in. Besides, I'm better at keeping Elizabeth calm," Derek argued, wrestling the vest on.

Jack scowled. "You don't even have a gun. I'm going in alone."

Derek laughed, but this time devoid of all humour. "I have a vest, and the douchebag who has her obviously won't be expecting two people. They'll only be expecting you."

Jack struggled between logic and safety. "Derek, you can come in, but you have to promise you'll remain behind me at all times."

"You got it, Boss." With a slap on Jack's shoulder, Derek moved out of the car while Jack hastened to join him, upholstering his gun.

"I called for backup. They should be here in the next ten minutes."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth woke again, groaning softly at the pounding headache that echoed through her body.

Where was she?

Oh yes, that's right, she had been kidnapped because of someone's obsession with Jack.

"Oh, she's awake?"

There was a slight noise and she moved her head, straining to see what it was. The voice was back, though this time she could see clearly that it was a man, and right now he was adjusting something a slight distance from the only entrance to the room.

At least he hadn't put the rag back in her mouth.

Elizabeth tried to see what he was doing, but he was going in and out of focus constantly so she gave up. She rested her head against the pole, the cool metal soothing against her skin.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Why what? Why take you and turn you into a trap? Because I like to play with my food," the man giggled.

Elizabeth began to struggle against her bonds again, pulling and it only made them tighter. "Be careful dear," he drawled, "I don't want to, but I will kill you if I have to." He said it with such a cavalier attitude that Elizabeth froze immediately, stopping what she was doing and realizing that he was completely serious.

 _Oh Jack, don't come for me, it's a trap..._

 _x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

The stage was set. His homework, the theft of the keys and the phone - that had been a stroke of genius.

Now, he tightened the fishing line just right, and knew that all he had to do was wait. Of course, he had set up the cameras before he had brought her here. Now all he had to do was vanish and see the carnage unfold before his very eyes.

Soon, that pesky Jack Thornton would be out of his life forever - never to meddle in his affairs again as he had done those years ago…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It was eerily quiet. Jack didn't know what to make of it. Despite having ushered Derek back behind him, Derek had utterly ignored him, pushing past as he entered the anteroom.

Jack took over, gun out, always on the look out for traps. This is what it felt like.

He heard sobbing, and his heart broke. _Elizabeth._

"Elizabeth!" Derek pushed past him again before Jack could stop him, yelling at him to wait -

It was too late.

The shot reverberated through the cement and as Jack rounded the fateful corner, he heard a thud and a screaming wail.

" _Derek!_ "

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Oh, the pain is so real.

I hope you're still with me!


	22. Of Morphine and Screams

Still sick - so what else am I gonna do?

 **Warning: This chapter takes more of an M rating for graphic violence - almost immediately.**

 **Consumer's discretion is advised.**

Disclaimer: WCTH is owned by Janette Oke and Hallmark. I do own Derek.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator: Chapter 22 - _**Of Morphine and Screams**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

" _Derek!"_

Elizabeth heard a scream, and she didn't know where it was coming from for minutes until she realized it was rising from her own mouth. She was screaming as her cousin's lifeless body hit hers and there so much blood, blood was everywhere, and the screams…

She vaguely felt another pair of arms release her hands and she scrambled backward, shaking. The screams were still coming and she was unable to stop them.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack didn't know what to do. The backup had arrived on the scene, and finding Elizabeth to be in shock and horrified and unwilling to be touched, he kept himself busy by searching the room within minutes of releasing her, hunting for more traps. Satisfied there were none, he approached her cautiously, noting how her eyes were riveted on her cousin. He searched for more injuries on her body, feeling a deep wrath steal over him as he noticed the massive welt on her head, the mark on her cheek and the burns around her wrist.

The paramedics had dealt with Derek's body, and Jack was trying so hard to remain in control of himself, for someone had to. The truth was, Derek had become a close friend in the past month or so, and this didn't seem real.

He also recognized it as his fault.

He kneeled down to Elizabeth's level, careful not to touch her. She was so scared, and all he wanted to do was wrap her in bubble-wrap and keep her safe.

Jack couldn't bring himself to look over at Derek's covered body anymore than Elizabeth could tear her eyes away from it.

"Elizabeth," he whispered, "It's Jack. May I please touch you?" _Please let me touch you. I need to touch you._

Elizabeth finally blinked at him, almost like a newborn kitten, focusing on his face. "I'm covered in blood," she whimpered, tears streaming down her face. "I'm covered in his blood. You can't touch me."

Jack's heart broke.

He slid closer, wrapped her in his arms and squeezed her tight, all the while she wept in his arms.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The ride to the hospital was silent. Jack had insisted he go with Elizabeth in the back of the ambulance and Elizabeth had dutifully lay down on the gurney, Jack never letting go of her hand.

He was squeezing it, and she was occasionally squeezing back, but apart from that Elizabeth was in a daze.

He couldn't blame her. She had just witnessed her cousin getting shot in the head and falling on top of her. That type of horror was not so easily dealt with.

 _It's all your fault._

If he had locked Derek in the car, if he had stopped him from entering the building - something, if he had done anything else, Derek would be well and alive and Jack would have been dead. But that was something Jack could have lived with. This he could not handle.

Elizabeth would never be able to trust him again. It was all his fault.

Jack never left her side, even when the doctors said they wanted to keep her overnight for observation. He sat by her bedside, even when she requested for pain- killers - morphine to numb the pain, physical and otherwise.

He felt her slip away from him throughout it all - and he was at a loss for what to do to help.

When Jon ran into her hospital room, Jack refused to budge. His hand still held hers, his pain now barely contained.

Finally, when he knew she had passed out - when he knew she was safe and here and whole, then he allowed himself to feel the depth of loss. Derek was no longer with them. He would no longer smile, no longer share a beer with them or insert lewd comments into every awkward situation.

Jack let out a sob, and then the floodgates opened. He bent his head over Elizabeth's hand, his shoulders shaking with the intensity of his emotions. It was only a moment before he felt a familiar hand rest on his shoulder, and he knew it was Jon. He couldn't bear to tear himself away from his friend's comfort, but he knew it would only be a matter of time until Jon found out what had happened.

"Jack, go and get something to eat. You've been here for hours." His voice was quiet.

"I'm not leaving her." Jack's voice was resolute.

"She'll be well taken care of here," Jon insisted.

"I don't care. I'm not leaving."

Jon sighed and pulled up another chair to Elizabeth's bedside. "Then I'll join you. Mary said she'd be here within minutes."

"You told her?" Jack asked quietly.

"I think she feels guilty about not taking you seriously before, Jack."

Jack nodded still holding onto Elizabeth's hand, now rubbing small circles across her skin. "I kind of snapped at her during the call," he admitted. "Not my finest hour."

"You were concerned and you saved her."

"I couldn't save Derek," Jack choked.

"Jack, it's not your fault," Jon said quietly, his pain reflecting in his eyes. "Trust me on this. You couldn't have known."

So Jon already knew what had happened, and soon he and Mary would both understand that it was his fault.

Stevens suddenly knocked on the door, causing Jon to swivel in that direction. "Hello?"

"Thornton, we need to speak to you. We think we found something."

Jack pressed a swift kiss to Elizabeth's hand and rose, walking over to Stevens. "What did you find?"

Stevens held up two evidence bags. "Your car keys and this was found on the scene."

In the other bag that he held up was a dirty, grubby handkerchief.

"Where did you find that?"

"On the ground by Miss Thatcher's, um, pole."

"Take it to forensics, and the keys. Maybe if we're lucky we'll get some prints."

Stevens nodded and gave Jack a sympathetic pat on the back. "How is she doing?"

Jack remembered the fondness that Stevens had had for Elizabeth and gave him a half-hearted smile. "She's just in for observation overnight. She should be good to go tomorrow. With any luck she can describe who did this."

With another nod, Stevens took his leave.

Jack moved back to sit at Elizabeth's bedside, and that was where he stayed - even when Mary came rushing into the room, even through the nurse's prodding - until she woke up.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

 _Derek._ It was her first waking thought amid all sorts of pain, and her eyes flew open as her voice tried to scream.

Nothing came out.

Panicked, Elizabeth felt a hand covering hers. She focused on where she was, calming down enough to realize that Jack was safe and sound and with her and holding her hand.

It looks like he hadn't shaved in weeks, and Elizabeth briefly wondered how long she'd been out.

Jack's head rested on her bed, and she didn't want to disturb him, but at the same time she had no choice. The pain was starting to set in again.

Her hand nudged his, and Jack's eyes flew open.

"Elizabeth," he breathed, and she could feel his relief but also his concern rolling off of him in waves.

With great difficulty, Elizabeth lifted one IV infused arm and her fingers briefly tapped her throat, eyes trying to infuse questions as she stared at him as they started to tear up.

Jack picked up her hand, kissing the back of it. "The doctors said you were...you were screaming so much your voice gave out, Sweetheart." She watched him swallow. "You need to give it some time."

Elizabeth let the tears fall unrestrained now, her mouth opening in a silent wail.

"Oh Elizabeth, I am so sorry," Jack's voice broke as she cried, keeping her hand to his lips.

"I tried to stop him, I tried - it's all my fault."

Together they wept, and when Jon and Mary came to visit soon afterwards, they tiptoed back out of the room, letting the two grieve together.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I am so sorry.

I feel bad, but not bad enough to not do it.

Tissues are to the right.

PS I LOVE YOU DON'T HURT ME


	23. Of Mattresses and 1 AM

Wow… y'all took that better than I thought. I thought for sure there was going to be pitchforks and torches.

You are the best!

I hope you're still holdin' onto yo' butts. –insert giggle- Any time I get to purposefully quote Sam L. Jackson is a good day.

Alas for me, I'm still sick – but thank you so much for all your well wishes! I hope my body agrees with you.

Not so bad for you, that means I'm going to be writing. A lot.

Disclaimer: I do not own WCTH like Janette Oke and Hallmark do. However, I am eating some wonderful me-made mac and cheese today. Who's missing out now, huh? LOLJK STILL ME.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator: Chapter 23 - **_Of Mattresses and 1 AM_**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

After being discharged, Elizabeth had insisted on going to Jack's apartment. She felt safest there after being tricked out of leaving her apartment that had led to her cousin's death. With her trusty pen and paper – as her voice was still just a whisper – she cuddled against Jon on the couch wrapped in Jack's coziest blanket and stared blankly at the television where a light comedy droned on low volume.

Jack had asked for some time off, explaining the situation, and after receiving a multitude of paperwork to fill out and a promise that Bill would personally fill him in on any leads, he was granted it.

Now the four of them sat in the living room of Jack's apartment, Jon with his arms wrapped tightly around his sister, for once not saying a word. Mary sat at their feet – in a position that must be uncomfortable for her, but she had been in that one attitude for hours, her head resting against Elizabeth's legs.

Jack was hesitant. He kept his distance. On the one hand, he wanted to knock Jon out of that seat and take it himself – he wanted to comfort Elizabeth. On the other hand, he knew they were both hurting and Elizabeth would be much better if Jon just comforted her instead.

Instead, he focused on keeping company from a distance, supplying food, shelter, and if she should ever desire it, his arms.

It took a few hours, or maybe it was just Jack's resistance being felt, but when Jon rose from his comfortable position to go to the bathroom, Elizabeth finally moved out of being so still and numb. Her eyes lifted to meet Jack's, and he knew in that instant, that he would never be able to deny her anything that he could give her.

It was like magnets all over again - like the pull she had on him was pointless in resisting, so why even try? Jack gravitated towards her: his sun, moon and stars. When they touched, everything else faded, it was like Mary and the rest of the room ceased to exist; when he took her in his arms and her body became alive against his, it was everything he had been missing, a piece of him he didn't know wasn't there until this moment of combined relief and comfort.

Jack's lips brushed against Elizabeth's hair as limbs tangled with limbs together on the couch, neither saying words with their mouths - neither of them needing to.

His hands aimed to soothe where they touched, just as his lips aimed to heal. He kissed her tears away, kissed each freckle, each blemish he found, each perfect imperfection with tenderness and love until finally, finally there were no tears left.

Jack failed to notice when Mary and Jon left his apartment, he was so wrapped up in Elizabeth, but when he did realize they were actually alone, he breathed a little easier and his kisses and touches lingered.

Elizabeth had stopped shaking. Her fingers endearingly clung to him, her own arms tight around his body in a iron vice, not willing to let go.

Jack knew they had talk about what had happened and what had almost happened in that building, but he was cautious on approach. He didn't want to scare her off, so he decided that Elizabeth would have to be the one to choose to talk about it.

This he could live with.

For the moment he was content to hold her, the hours of tension he had felt in her body at first contact was slowly being melted away by his hands and she was finally breathing.

Now it sunk in.

Her warm body breathing and shifting against his, moving slightly against his own - things he normally would be taking for granted - the other truths he had hidden deep within himself surged outwards as he gripped her just as hard as she was holding on now.

"I almost lost you," he choked out in what barely passed as a whisper, his lips now pressing against her temple. "Sweetheart, you scared me so much."

Elizabeth's only reply was to burrow herself into his body closer, as if trying to make them one. He knew exactly how she felt because he wanted to do the same thing.

Jack didn't know how long they stayed that way - but he did know that as he watched her fall asleep, the first unassisted peaceful sleep she had had since her ordeal, he realized he never wanted to let her go.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth enjoyed being pampered.

To be fair, she usually hated it - something her cousin had always teased her about.

She loved it when Jack was the one who was taking care of her.

When she had woken up after a deep glorious sleep that day she had gotten home from the hospital, Jack had insisted that she stay in his apartment - namely because she felt safest here and so that he could take care of her.

To everyone's surprise, Jon had agreed without dissent.

And as for Jack's promise to take care of her, he was doing a phenomenal job.

Jack had offered her his bed the second night, but she had vehemently refused. With a lot of foot stomping and waving of the hands, but vehemently regardless. When he merely gave her one of his irritating smirks, she scowled and huffed, planting herself down on the couch with a pillow and a blanket.

"You're not serious." His smirk immediately faded into a scowl that matched hers. "You're not sleeping on the couch if I have anything to say about it."

Elizabeth merely raised one of her elbows and got herself comfy for the night, punching her pillow.

Jack frowned and sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Elizabeth, this is ridiculous. Please take my bed."

Elizabeth shot him a glare before pulling the blanket up to her chin, rolling onto her side. This couch wasn't that bad, but it wasn't as comfortable as when both of them were on it.

"I love you," she heard him whisper, and thought she could feel him lean down slightly, either awaiting her kiss or waiting for her to turn to receive one. When she didn't respond and she didn't roll back over, she heard him let out a sad sigh before padding out of the room and down the hall as the lights dimmed.

As soon as she could no longer feel his presence, Elizabeth rolled back over onto her back, eyes gazing up at the ceiling. That was it? Not that she wanted him to, but he wasn't going to fight her for the couch?

It seemed empty without him. And lonely.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack wasn't sleeping. The love of his life was in the other room and he wasn't with her. His whole body thrummed with the need to see her, to just be around her.

He looked at the clock. 1 AM.

He had been lying here for hours.

Almost so faint he didn't hear it, there was a knock at his bedroom door. Jack grinned. "Come in," he called quietly. So the little minx couldn't sleep either?

The door slipped open and in the dark he could barely make out Elizabeth's silhouette as she tiptoed into the bedroom and jumped up into the bed beside him, quickly sliding under the covers. Jack couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around her.

"I couldn't sleep either," he whispered in her ear, and to his delight, she sighed and snuggled against his chest, head tucking under his chin.

"Jon was right," Elizabeth whispered sleepily, voice still tight and hoarse, both of them fading in and out of dreams as they held each other.

"About?" Jack yawned, his whole body relaxed as he was wound about hers.

"Beds are more comfortable than couches."

"Mmm," Jack agreed with a dozy sigh, and with a sweet kiss and a soft squeeze, they both succumbed to dreams.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack awoke to a pleasant weight on his stomach and a sweet scent surrounding him. Groggily, he blinked, looking over at his phone that had woken him up. Work.

Reaching for the phone, he froze when he felt something stir against him, and looking down made his heart thud.

Elizabeth's head was on his chest, her arms wrapped around him as she half slept on top of him, the blanket slightly drifting down baring the sweet skin of her shoulder that her camisole had done little to hide.

This, he didn't need to get used to. The desire to wake up like this to her every morning was something he already wanted with every nerve and fibre of his being.

This shook him to his very core, but he didn't want to run. He wanted to stay.

Jack shook himself out of his eureka daze as he fumbled for his phone, careful not to wake her.

It was just a text from Bill letting him know that they required Elizabeth's statement as soon as she could talk, but it would be perfectly fine if he could take it for them.

Jack sighed deeply and relaxed back onto the bed, dropping his phone back onto the sidetable. Elizabeth would have to talk about it sooner than he would have liked.

Elizabeth stirred and his mind went abruptly empty, his mouth curving into a smile as he watched her move, her mouth opening in a soft yawn, eyes still closed, hair tousled from sleep.

"Morning, Sweetheart." His fingers very gently coasted down her shoulders, enjoying the heat of her body on top of his.

Elizabeth offered a smile, the first real one since the kidnapping, and Jack felt his heart skip, then continued to race as she put her head back down on his chest, her lips gently brushing against his skin.

His fingers gently tangled in he hair as she kissed her way up to his chin.

"Morning," she whispered with a little sigh.

"That was the best sleep I've had in days." He tried not to move as she kissed him, tried his best to resist the urge to roll her over and claim her mouth like he wanted. It was very hard.

"Me too." To his dualing relief and pain, she rolled off of him, spreading out a little on his large bed.

"Where are you going?" Jack watched Elizabeth in amusement as she wiggled a little, looking like a snow angel on the white sheet.

"This bed is huge," she commented, and Jack winced when he heard her voice. Not quite back to normal, it was rough and probably painful. He also turned red at her insinuation.

"For your information," he began as he followed her roll until he was holding himself on top of her, "My mother picked out my bed." Jack noticed her slight tense but she didn't move, instead she moved her hands slowly up the strong arms that were holding his weight, and he found himself holding his breath at her touch.

"Oh, did she?" Elizabeth whispered, a teasing smile quirking at her lips.

"She did," Jack whispered back, "And for your information, Miss Thatcher, you are the first girl to sleep in it."

"I am?" He could feel her breath catch and he poised his mouth just above hers.

"You are," he whispered.

Jack didn't have a chance to move down because in the next moment Elizabeth arched herself up beneath his body, her lips possessing his.

"I'm...I'm going to make you breakfast," he mumbled after an intense kiss that had almost destroyed his self-restraint.

With an out of breath giggle, Elizabeth nodded and smiled, lightly pushing him off of her.

"Okay."

With one last look back at his gorgeous girlfriend who sat in his bed like she owned it, Jack dropped out of the bed, reluctantly heading to the kitchen.

If only he had known his life would change in a manner of minutes, he wouldn't have been in such a hurry.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

This story is winding down and I am very excited about this!

Thank you all so much for going on this amazing ride with me!

Don't worry, it's not quite over.


	24. Of Breakfasts and Breakups

I have to. I'm sorry.

I wonder how many of these chapters will start with me apologizing.

Just stick it out, kiddos!

This chapter is short, but very, very important. And it's shorter for dramatic effect!

Disclaimer: I don't own WCTH - I think Janette Oke and Hallmark do. I would love me some Jack love though. Carson love too.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator: Chapter 24 - _**Of Breakfast and Breakups**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth smiled as Jack left the room, rolling onto her stomach, enjoying the momentary relief she had in just a normal morning with him. He was going to make them breakfast and hopefully they would continue to have a comfortable morning in bed.

Her eyes landed on something blinking at her, and she reached out her arm for Jack's phone. "Jack?" she called out, "Your phone's blinking."

"Go ahead," she heard him yell back from the kitchen.

Elizabeth reached for it, intending to just see what it said, but her eyes caught a notification that had popped onto his screen.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack hustled back into the bedroom - not having heard Elizabeth call out for him, he assumed whoever was trying to get a hold of him it hadn't been urgent - carrying a tray laden with food or both of them.

Elizabeth was staring at Jack as he entered the room, and the look she was giving him made him almost drop the tray he was holding.

"Elizabeth, Sweetheart, please tell me what's wrong," Jack asked frantically, setting the food tray down on a sidetable and quickly moving to her side. Elizabeth jumped off the bed, heading the other direction, back to the wall.

Elizabeth said nothing as Jack immediately stilled, stunned and hurt, but she held his phone out.

"What is this?" Her voice shook even as her hand remained perfectly still.

Jack felt his heart sink as he saw his tracking application open on his phone.

' _ **Elizabeth Thatcher' located.**_

"I can explain," Jack began quickly, "You were worried and it was right after you thought you were being followed and I didn't want to scare you -"

"So you _bugged_ me?" Elizabeth asked, voice hysterical. "Were you even going to _tell_ me?! What did you do? Put it on my clothes? Oh my god, was it that leather jacket you gave me because you said it looked good on me? Was that it?!"

"No," Jack answered slowly, not really sure how he could make any of this better.

Elizabeth threw his phone down on the bed. "I'm waiting," she snarled, hands on her hips.

 _There was no saving this one._

"You know that box I gave you with that necklace and earrings…" he started before trailing off.

Elizabeth's eyes widened.

" _My box?! You bugged that box?!"_ She almost shouted, and he could feel her anger from there.

"Not exactly," he hedged.

"Jack!"

"Your necklace is actually a tracking device."

" _JACK!"_

"And earrings."

 _Just shut up, boy._

Elizabeth's jaw dropped, completely speechless. Jack hung his head, knowing he deserved whatever punishment she required for what he did. For his role in Derek's death. If he hadn't dragged Derek along with him…

"I can't do this," she whispered.

Jack's head snapped up again.

"I can't… I have to go."

"No." He couldn't be hearing this.

"I can't… I need to think about some things."

"Please, Elizabeth, it was stupid, I should have talked to you first, but it saved your life -" That was the wrong thing to say and Jack knew it the second it left his lips. Elizabeth turned on her heel and escaped the bedroom, and he knew she was headed for the door. "Wait!"

"I just need some time Jack." Her whisper was back. Jack didn't know if it was from emotion or the fact that she had used up her voice in shouting at him earlier, but he didn't like it either way.

He wanted to be with her, he didn't want her to think. He didn't want her to need time.

Elizabeth vanished out of the door.

Moments later, Jack fell against it, as if the air had been snatched out of his lungs.

Time. She just needed time. They would be okay.

He could only hope.

Xx.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It was a simple text that raised his hopes soaring hours later - hours later of worrying and stressing and trying not to panic.

' _Can you come over? We need to talk_.'

They certainly did need to talk. He had overstepped the line, had crossed boundaries and he realized it. It was something he would never do again, not if it made her this mad at him. While her safety was paramount, he could let her decide the extent of his protection. It was hard, but he would deal with it.

Jack wasted no time - he grabbed his keys and walked over to Jon's apartment, only to find Jon on the other end of the door instead of Elizabeth.

"Where is she?"

"Thornton, so help me God, you will not escape without a punch before the night is over," Jon growled at him taking a step back when Elizabeth appeared to touch his arm.

Confused, Jack looked over at Elizabeth who smiled apologetically at him. There was something off in her eyes though, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Sorry Jack, Jon saw that I was upset and he automatically assumed it was your fault." Her smile wasn't all there, and Jack frowned. She obviously hadn't told Jon that it was in fact his fault. "Come with me."

Jack felt his heart break a little as he obeyed without a word, feeling like he was treading on eggshells.

With a huff, Jon let him him pass.

Elizabeth led Jack into her bedroom and gestured for him to sit on her bed, still silent. Jack obeyed again, slowly sinking down onto her bed. He had a feeling she wouldn't be joining him, and of course, he had been right.

"I need to be able to sleep at night knowing you're safe."

The words hit him hard, and Jack took a quivering breath. This was not good.

"I will be safe." He meant every word.

"You can't guarantee that. No one can." He could tell so did she. He could also tell his job was getting to her, just like he always had known it would. This had all been too good to be true and reality was setting in.

"But I'm good at what I do. And I'm not afraid to face my fears." He would keep protecting them. He would keep protecting her.

"And I would never want to change that about you."

Elizabeth paced in front of him, and Jack sighed lost in watching her, love for this woman totally beyond his control now.

"That, right there, you saying that, means the world to me."

Her next words froze his whole being in horror.

"But Jack, I don't know if I'm brave enough to spend my life with someone as brave as you."

"Why are you doing this?" Jack's voice came out hoarse and rough against his will, his pain burning through him. She was breaking up with him.

Elizabeth turned to face him then, her eyes determined, and Jack knew - Jack realized that their love wasn't enough to save them. Not this time.

"Jack, I took the job in the Yukon."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x


	25. Of Closure and Hearts

I am so, so sorry. Your crushed hearts feed my soul.

Disclaimer: Janette Oke and Hallmark own WCTH but I own a sadist's pen, as you could probably tell by the last couple of chapters.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator: Chapter 25 - _**Of Closure and Hearts**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth had known she had to choose a job that was far away from Jack, and you couldn't get much further than the North.

In a matter of days, her belongings had been packed and shipped - set to meet her there - and all she had left to do was to say goodbye.

To say her heart had broken when she made the decision would be an understatement of mass proportions. Elizabeth''s heart had shattered. It had broken when Jack's truth had been revealed to her, it had been crushed through the hours of prayer and self-discovery shortly after, and it had completely shattered when she witnessed Jack's reaction to her news.

She had dreaded breaking up with him. It had been the hardest moment of her life, and it was all she could do to not start sobbing as she told him she wasn't brave enough.

And she wasn't. She knew what would be expected of her - that more things like this would occur, that it was even possible Mary and Jon might get involved. That was not okay. She couldn't handle Derek's fate given to any other of her family or friends, including Jack.

And if she was being honest with herself, Jack would be a lot less distracted if she would just leave. He would be able to focus on himself and not worry about her safety. He wouldn't have to bug her.

The thought still made her angry - that he had and lied by omission about it - but Elizabeth pushed it aside.

She would take the job in the Yukon, and he would be free. He had been wise to steer clear of relationships in his line of work, but they had both just ignored the facts and paid dearly for their mistake.

Their huge, messy, glorious mistake.

When she had told Jack she was moving, it was like he had become a ghost. He had slowly stood up, stared at her with no expression on his face whatsoever, Elizabeth couldn't tell what he had been really thinking.

"Is this what you want?" he had asked.

Elizabeth didn't want to hurt him anymore than she had already, but still, she nodded her head. "I do want this," she lied. _I don't want to leave you but I have to._

He either didn't catch her pleading eyes or he just didn't care anymore.

"When do you leave?" Elizabeth had noticed Jack's voice quaked.

"Three days."

Jack had visibly swallowed.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth," he said softly.

Not _Goodnight_ or _See you tomorrow_ , or name calling. Elizabeth's heart ached. She almost broke down and changed her mind but she fought to remain strong. _I can do this._ Instead, she turned her back on Jack, staring through her tears out the window. _Please just go away._ She felt his heat as he rose from the bed and drew nearer, just for a moment, before changing his mind and retreating out the door, moving quickly.

Only when she had heard the front door shut quietly did she let out a sob.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack was going to be sick.

The moment he left Jon'a apartment he ran to his own, slamming the door shut behind him and collapsing against it. The sobs that erupted were ugly, painful as they wrenched from him.

 _Elizabeth was leaving._

That very notion didn't startle him so much. He had planned for that eventuality - they would still have a long-distance relationship, or he would eventually move out to be with her.

It had never crossed his mind that Elizabeth would break up with him.

His heart was tearing, ripping apart.

 _What have I done?_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Some hours later, there was a knock at Jon's apartment door.

"I'll get it," Mary called cheerfully through the house and pulled the door open. "Jack," she gasped.

He looked horrible. His eyes, bloodshot, his hair a mess, his shirt buttoned crooked and a scowl was permanently on his face. "Mary, I'm sorry to interrupt. But I need to see Elizabeth."

Mary started to shake her head, fearing this. "Jack, she won't want to see you - "

"It's about the case," he interrupted, voice turning rough, "I know perfectly well how she feels about me."

Mary inhaled softly. "Very well. Let me go and find her." She hesitated for a moment. "Come on in, Jack."

Jack nodded and stepped inside, storming to the couch. This was a man determined, on a mission. _If only_ , Mary thought wistfully, _It was for the right things._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth took a few deep breaths, trying not to panic. No, this was too soon. She wasn't supposed to see Jack again, not ever. While she needed to know what had happened, she still hesitated before entering the living room, steeling herself for whatever he had to say, and hardening her heart.

Then she saw him, and it all fell away, leaving her as vulnerable as he looked.

Elizabeth bit back a gasp and took a seat at the couch opposite him, eyes intent on the floor. Jack looked terrible. Surely this hadn't been because of her?

"I'm requested to take your statement." Jack's voice was steady, if a little rough.

"Of course," she replied slowly, eyes finally rising to meet his. They looked bleak, and her heart broke just a little bit more.

"I was at the apartment here, when I got a text from your phone," she began, taking a deep breath, "It said that someone would be arriving in your car to pick me up for dinner. Also it said to dress casual."

Jack's eyes were intent on hers as he wrote this down.

"A man arrived, waving your keys."

"Can you describe this man?" It was like she was just another victim, another witness and never anything else.

"He seemed very nervous," she told him, "Which I thought was odd. He kept mopping his face with a handkerchief. He had round glasses…" she broke off when Jack stood upright.

"Was he the man who kidnapped you?" he asked tightly.

"I - yes. He led me to your car, was very gallant and everything. The next thing I remember I was waking up in a deserted building in the darkness attached to a pole."

Jack began pacing. "What else do you remember?" he pleaded quietly.

"He did say something very odd," she admitted, "In the dark, he told me that you had become an annoyance, and that he wanted to kill you 'that day', whatever 'that day' was, and that his accomplice had lost his nerve. Jack, does that mean something to you?"

"I believe it might," he murmured, then walked over to face her, the determination in his gaze making her tense. "Elizabeth, this must be goodbye for real, musn't it?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply, but he gently placed a finger on her lips, stilling her words.

"Let me talk."

With a nod, Elizabeth let him, eyes on his.

"Elizabeth, I understand your concerns, I can even understand if you don't love me anymore. I understand you're leaving and I even understand that you're breaking up with me."

Elizabeth waited in tense silence as he stopped.

"I understand all of these things. So may I just have one last request?"

Elizabeth slowly nodded, even as she feared it.

"May I please say goodbye properly?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes, full of tears and anguish, and she slowly opened them again, then gave a slow nod. This was something she needed too - something that she wanted above all else right now, that she hadn't known until he said it. Closure.

Jack took his time, perhaps because he realized this was their last time, perhaps because he wanted to torture her. His fingers brushed her cheeks, then ran all the way down to her neck, then up to her forehead. Elizabeth trembled at his touch, and she was glad she was sitting down already for she knew she wouldn't have been able to stand through this.

He leaned in, ever so slowly and she could feel his breath quickening against her skin.

Elizabeth closed her eyes again, finally giving in to just savour this feeling.

Finally, his lips brushed hers ever so gently.

Elizabeth felt the fire rage inside of her, felt what had always been there emerge with a passion that made her gasp against his lips, that caused him to pull away as if _that_ had been a proper goodbye. She grabbed his shirt, tugging him to her as for the final time, her lips crashed into his, this kiss painful as they both explored each other desperately,

Jack's hands cupped her head so gently, she barely felt it, she was so lost in his taste, his scent, his powerful demand.

When they each felt dizzy, Elizabeth was the first to pull away, resting her head against his forehead to gasp for breath, her eyes still closed. She had barely touched him before he was gone, a blur of movement before the door slammed shut and she was once again alone.

Elizabeth bit her lip, tears finally spilling over.

If that had been closure, why didn't it feel like it?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x


	26. Of Planes and Farewells

I must say, I am quite surprised.

Dear, lovely, readers, have I ever let you down? (Don't answer that)

I am a 100 percent shipper of Jack and Elizabeth, but that does not mean that there won't be some bumps along the road.

As for reality vs my writing - yes, I'm taking liberties. This is a story _entirely_ made up.

Is there miscommunication? Of course there is.

Will there be hurt? Um, you know the answer to that.

Will there be suspense? That's my delight.

BUT. Just in case you had any doubt - which some of you very well may - there will still be a HEA. (Happily Ever After) And if there wasn't, I'd let you know.

As for the turns in the road, just sit back and enjoy the ride.

However, if you dislike this formula, or WCTH in general, I do support _not_ reading this story, or if you do, please refrain from abuse that will ruin it for other people.

That being said, I sincerely hope I don't have to repeat this.

Haines Junction is a real place! The hospital and community outside are not. I just need a landmark to base it on!

Disclaimer: Janette Oke and Hallmark own When Calls The Heart, but I do own a Taco Cat shirt.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator: Chapter 26 - **_Of Planes and Farewells_**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The look on Bill Avery was comical when he raised his head at a commotion and saw Jack Thornton standing in his office, looking like he had just been tossed in by a whirlwind.

"Permission to follow up on a suspect," Jack asked breathlessly.

Bill blinked up at him. "Jack, you were taking a leave of absence because of Elizabeth."

Jack shook his head, his eyes wild. "Sir, this is about the kidnapping."

Bill stood up from his chair in interest. "What have you found out?"

Jack slapped a file down on his desk. "I think it's Peter Davies, sir."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It was finally time for her to go. Elizabeth stood with Mary, Abigail and Jon at the security line-up at the airport, waiting until the last moment possible before she had to leave.

Mary gripped Elizabeth in her arms, squeezing her sister-in-law tight. "I am going to miss you so much," she whispered as Elizabeth smiled through her tears.

"You are the best sister anyone could ask for," Elizabeth choked back, "Thank you so much for taking me in as you did."

"LIke we could do anything else."

With a sniffle, Elizabeth moved on to Abigail. "Thank you so much for your friendship. It's something I'll always cherish."

"Promise me you'll write?" Abigail whispered, holding her close. "Jon tells me you write a mean letter," she teased.

"Of course I will," Elizabeth promised, and with more tears and laughter, she finally moved onto Jon. "Brother."

Jon's arms wrapped around her and Elizabeth let herself sink into them, weeping. "I'm so sorry he's not here, Bethie."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, we broke up. I never expected him to be here. I just miss him," she whimpered, and Jon squeezed her tightly.

"He cares about you, Bethie. It would be too hard to watch you leave. It's even hard to watch you leave for me, even though I knew you would at some point."

"Do you think this is a mistake?" she whispered, her face in his chest.

"I think you need to follow your heart," Jon whispered back, and brushed a tender kiss on the top of her head.

Elizabeth released him with a sigh, giving him a soft smile. "I love you, Jon."

"You take care, Squirt. I'll try to visit often." Jon's voice was soft and wavering.

"You better," she sniffed, and with another last hug all around, it was time to go.

Elizabeth made her way through the security line, showed her passport and ticket, and got through with no problems.

She had to wait an hour, but her flight was only two hours long, so she didn't mind so much.

Elizabeth had just settled down with a book and had determined not to think of Jack, when she could feel someone standing in front of her, looking down.

"Is this seat taken?"

She raised her head, tilting it up to look at the man standing beside her. "No, it's yours if you want it."

The man was tall with dark blonde hair and blue eyes that twinkled kindly down at her along with a charming smile.

"I would very much," he said sincerely, and in spite of everything, Elizabeth found herself smiling back at him. He took a seat and extended a hand. "I'm Carson Shepard."

"Elizabeth," Elizabeth replied, shaking his hand in return. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. What's taking you to the Yukon, Elizabeth, if I may be so bold?"

Elizabeth hid a laugh. No one spoke like that anymore.

 _Except for Jack._

Every hint of laughter faded.

"Work, actually. What about you?" The words came out sharper than she intended, and she inwardly winced.

Carson, to his credit, didn't seem to react at all, just pleasantly answered her question. "Work as well. I'm a new paediatrician operating out of the new hospital just outside of Haines Junction. How about you?"

The familiar name gave Elizabeth a slight jolt. "I'm the new teacher in that community," she admitted with a smile. How nice it would be to know a friendly face there!

"What a small world," Carson allowed with a delighted chuckle, and Elizabeth had to agree. "I suppose I'll see you on the other side?" he asked as they both stood to wait in line to get on the plane.

"I suppose," Elizabeth replied with a slight laugh and took her place in line.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ten minutes later and Elizabeth was settled into her seat, ready to watch the flight attendants tell her which direction each exit was, when Carson suddenly popped his head over her seat. In Elizabeth's haste to get out of the way and find her correct aisle, she had failed to notice that Carson had ended up in the seat directly in front of her.

"So we meet again," Carson joked, and Elizabeth gave him a half-smile. She had planned to spend the next two hours crying into some booze and thinking about Jack and Derek, and she hadn't counted on actually being talked to or relied upon for entertainment.

"Tell me, where are you originally from?" Carson asked curiously, and Elizabeth shrugged.

"Ontario." This was the first stranger she had talked to since her ordeal and it had made her wary of revealing too much information. Carson, again, didn't seem to mind, rather he took this information she gave him and nodded.

"I'm from British Columbia originally, myself," he mentioned, and sat back down in his seat when the flight attendant told him to.

With an occasional comment by Carson designed to make her laugh, and a delightful meal, the flight passed quickly and before Elizabeth knew it, they had arrived in the Yukon.

As Carson and Elizabeth disembarked together, Elizabeth briefly wondered what she would be expected to do now. Without much more thought other than getting away as fast as possible, she realized now that she should have thought the rest of it through.

Luckily, there was someone there to meet them.

"Dr. Shepard! Miss Thatcher!"

Carson smiled over at Elizabeth and offered a hand to her. Elizabeth smiled back but refused his help, gripping onto her satchel instead.

"Hello! My name is Henry Gowan." The man smiled benignly at them, holding out his hand, first to Elizabeth, then to Carson to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you Henry," Carson greeted, just as nicely as he had greeted Elizabeth.

Hmm. Maybe he was just nice.

Henry beamed at both of them and ushered them to the car. "Fortunately, you're both going to the same place! It's about a two hour drive, so I'll fill you in on your living situations as we go."

Elizabeth politely deferred the passenger seat that Carson so kindly offered, choosing instead to sit in the back - forcing herself into the back of the car where the last time she had been in such a position she had been taken captive. She swallowed the rising panic and quickly slid over to sit behind the driver's side. To her relief, the panic subsided, and as she rested her head against the back of the headrest, se jumped in surprise when another body slid in beside hers.

"I hope you don't mind," Carson apologized, "But I get easily carsick if I'm in the passenger seat."

Elizabeth offered him a timid smile and gripped onto her seatbelt. "No problem."

Elizabeth rested her head against the glass of the window for the entire journey, staring out at the road as the vehicle left the city to head to Haines Junction, her mind drifting to a well-loved pair of blue eyes.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x


	27. Of Hunts and Luggage

This chapter is exceptionally short - probably my shortest one yet, but all for a purpose!

Disclaimer: Alas, I still don't own WCTH. That joy and delight goes to Janette Oke and Hallmark.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator: Chapter 27 - _**Of Hunts and Luggage**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jon knocked on Jack's apartment door a few times to silence before pulling out a key and entering anyway.

The place look like it had been ransacked.

"Jack?!"

"Over here." The voice was muffled and exhausted, and Jon quickly raced to his friend, seeing him with his head down on his desk.

"Jack, what the hell happened?!"

"I misplaced my phone again," Jack replied gruffly, not even bothering to lift his head.

"Did you at least find it in this mess?" Jon asked, exasperated.

"Yes."

"Where was it?"

"In my pocket."

Jack finally looked up at his friend and Jon flinched. He honestly looked worse than when Tom had died.

"What say we get you a beer?"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It had been two weeks. Two long, miserable weeks without her. Two long, miserable, work-heavy weeks that led to finding out Peter Davies had gone completely off the grid.

No credit cards, phones, no health card - the man had just completely vanished.

He was back to having nothing. Less than nothing, for he didn't have Elizabeth anymore.

He had spent every waking moment tracking down Elizabeth's kidnapper, and every other minute waiting by his phone, hoping she'd call.

Their last kiss had been so powerful he had to leave - had to leave before he resorted to begging, to hoping, to stealing her away himself. So much for goodbye.

When he couldn't find his phone earlier that day, that was when Jack had lost it. He had torn apart his whole apartment to find it, searching behind cushions, behind couches, in a near panicked state. What if she needed him and he wasn't there to answer?

Of course, he just felt stupid when he discovered his phone in his pocket.

 _No missed calls._

He almost threw the phone at the wall, but stopped himself just in time, putting the precious object on the desk beside him instead where he would find it easily.

Now he sat staring at it, wishing with all of his heart that it would ring. He felt Jon's gaze on him, but he steadily ignored it, instead sipping his beer. He couldn't even taste it.

"Man, you look like hell," Jon finally told him.

Jack didn't even bother to acknowledge that fact. He hadn't slept in two weeks. This case was driving him mad, along with Elizabeth Thatcher. Her absence in his life had driven him to distraction, and all he wanted was her.

But he had promised himself that before he felt he even had a chance at winning her again, he needed to solve this. Once and for all. This was the only thing that was was stopping him from flying out there this minute.

"I was so close, Jon," he whispered. Then a horrible thought came to him. "Has anyone told Charles? About Derek?" Why hadn't he thought of it sooner?

"Mary and I finally reached him," Jon answered quietly. "He's on his way here within the next few days or so to give his condolences since he had missed the funeral."

"He thinks Elizabeth is still here." Saying her name drove a large splinter into his gut.

"He'll probably go on to the Yukon when he finds out," Jon allowed.

Jack shook his head and drained the rest of his beer. "More power to him," he ground out, trying to not to let that hurt. Charles had just lost his boyfriend. If anyone else would comfort him, it would be Elizabeth.

Jon watched his friend, frowning. "You remember how I said I would hurt you if you hurt Elizabeth?"

Jack gazed at Jon with wounded eyes. "Please don't do this now, Jon."

Jon pressed on, sighing. "I honestly think she's hurt you enough for the both of us."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

By the time the week was out, Jack was ready to get on a plane and go to Elizabeth, no matter what.

He was tired of living without her, tired of being in agony, tired of just existing and not living. Jack was ready to give in and fight. He was going to fight for her.

A knock at his apartment door halted his packing that had take up residence in his living room.

Jack went to open the door, blinking in confusion when he saw who was on the other side.

"Charles?"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x


	28. Of Chairs and Handkerchiefs

You might just hate me if you don't already.

Good luck, Dan.

Disclaimer: I don't own WCTH, but Janette Oke and Hallmark do.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator: Chapter 28 - _**Of Chairs and Handkerchiefs**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

" _Charles?"_

"Hello, Thornton. Can I come in?" Charles looked drastically changed somehow - his eyes were wild. Wow, Charles had really cared for Derek - more than Jack had given him credit for.

"Of course you can. Beer?"

"Sure," Charles said, as Jack held the door open for him to let him into his apartment.

"I want to… I am so sorry about Derek, Charles," Jack murmured, running his hand through his hair. But Charles had stilled, his eyes on something ahead of him that Jack couldn't see. Jack handed him a beer. "What is it?"

"I heard about your break-up," Charles mentioned, taking a sip and balancing himself on the arm of the couch.

Jack blanched and shrugged, trying to remain casual, even when he was feeling anything but. "I'm actually heading out to see her. I'm going to fight for her."

Charles did the strangest thing. Jack watched as he broke into a sweat.

"Are you sure that's what she wants?" he mumbled as he pulled a handkerchief from his suit jacket and mopped his forehead.

Jack froze, beer halfway to his mouth.

Charles met Jack's eyes, and there was a moment in time when it was silent, and both men knew the truth.

It was another moment in time as Jack let the bottle fall to the ground as he dodged the swing Charles tried to land on him with the bottle of beer in his hand.

Jack's arms went around Charles' middle as he tackled him to the ground, grunting with the impact. There was a slight struggle until Charles was straddling Jack, and Jack noticed that he had a sharp piece of glass in his hand, raised to cut him.

As Jack lifted an arm to defend himself, there was a loud hollow wack, and Charles collapsed on top of him, Mary standing over him proudly with a frying pan in her hand.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

When Charles came to, he was tied to a chair in Jack's apartment, Mary, Jon and Jack surrounding him, Jack and Jon both furious and Mary eating her popcorn.

"Explain yourself," Jack growled.

"Like I need to explain myself," Charles snarled, spitting on Jack's foot.

"You killed my brother, you killed Derek, and you had Elizabeth kidnapped!"

"You were getting meddlesome," Charles replied mildly, as if he was just reciting the weather. "I actually quite enjoyed my theatrics. It's a pity they didn't pan out in the way I planned, although you must admit, both Tom and Derek must weigh on your conscience."

"Theatrics…" Something jarred in Jack's memory. "You were into acting in Toronto, weren't you? You weren't upset that evening because Elizabeth had set you up, were you? You were pissed because she had told everyone that you had dabbled in acting."

Charles shrugged - or as much of a shrug one could make when he was strapped to a chair. "So maybe you're smarter than you look."

"My phone?"

"Nabbed it of course, and cloned it. Put it back on your dresser when you were asleep. I own half of this apartment complex. Drug money of course," Charles said casually. "Your keys too - although I was rather disappointed that you didn't find your originals after I'd placed them so neatly in your leather jacket."

 _His leather jacket._

"Why did you kidnap Elizabeth?" Jack demanded edging closer to Charles.

"To get at you, of course," Charles spat back, "And to become her knight in shining armour, all to her rescue. Once I was certain you were out of the way, I'd fly to the Yukon - and reveal to her that you had died bravely to catch your brother's killer and her kidnapper. "

"You know she's in the Yukon?"

"Well, of course I do. I have an inside source."

Jack blinked at him, baffled. "Excuse me?"

Charles grinned, foul and nasty. "Come on out, dear."

The door had slid open without anyone realizing it, before Jack could even turn around, a familiar voice he had known for years shocked him silent.

"Hands up, Jack dear."

Jack spun around in horror and shock, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Abigail?"

Abigail smiled at him - a smile that had been so full of warmth and dreams and love now turned into something so sinister it was hard for him to catch his breath.

"Hands up, Jack, or your two besties get it," she purred, indicating her hands with a slight nod as she stood behind Jon and Mary.

Jon and Mary had frozen too in disbelief - Mary's popcorn had dropped to the floor as her mouth dropped open in shock.

Jack suddenly realized why Charles had been spilling his secrets - because he was confident that no one would get out alive.

For once, Jack believed that Charles was right.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"What is this really about, Charles?" Jack grunted as Abigail tied ropes around his wrists - unable to look at his ex friend.

"Money, obviously," Charles drawled. "I approached Abigail with a deal. I would send all the drunks and druggies to her cafe - and boom! Her business improved by 100 percent. She agreed to help me with a little plot - she was already your friend, but it was surprisingly easy to convince her. Now, once I marry Elizabeth Thatcher, I'll have more money."

"She'll never marry you," Jack growled, rocking back and forth in his chair.

"I'll make sure your head is on the silver platter at the wedding." Charles rose from his seat that he had treated like a throne, brushing imaginary dust off his pants.

"Don't you wish to do the honours?" Abigail asked Charles pleasantly, offering him a knife.

"Oh, you know I don't like to do the dirty work, darling," Charles tsked. "You be a trump and go ahead." With a wicked smile back at Jack, he turned on his heel and walked out the door.

Jack gazed at Abigail with disgust. "You're going to kill me?"

"I just do what I'm told, Jack," she replied simply with a slight shrug, unflinchingly lifting her knife.

There was a sudden crack, a flash of light, and Jack's world went black.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Surprised?

I know, I know you probably have questions.

The story isn't over yet, and I'll try to answer any that I can.


	29. Of Bottles and Scalpels

Disclaimer: I own not WCTH. Janette Oke and Hallmark do.

 **Rating: M for mature language.**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator: Chapter 29 - _**Of Bottles and Scalpels**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"...And so he said, 'I need a barman or a doctor,' and the man said, 'I be neither, but hand me a bottle and a scalpel and I can learn!" Carson chuckled at his own joke, then noticed Elizabeth wasn't paying attention. "Are you alright?"

Elizabeth wiped her face with her napkin and tried to smile. "I'm fine, Carson - just tired."

She wasn't really fine.

She hadn't been fine since she'd moved to the Yukon.

Despite the beautiful mountains, the wonderful people, and a rather attractive doctor, she was not fine.

Elizabeth missed Jack.

Perhaps missed wasn't quite the right word. She longed for him, pined after him, desired him.

Missed was just the only word she could handle right now.

Why was she even still here? Eating lunch with a doctor who obviously wanted something more than friendship and more than she was willing to give.

She wasn't even herself anymore, Elizabeth reflected. She barely spoke, hardly ate, never slept. Even Carson, in the weeks he'd known her, often questioned if she was normally this quiet. She hadn't had the energy to reply in the negative, so merely just stayed silent.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Your phone is ringing."

"Oh, please excuse me!" With a slight start, Elizabeth excused herself from the table, snatching up her phone and answering it without looking at the ID.

"Hello?"

"Bethie, please come home. He's fading away."

"Jon?"

"Bethie, he's never been this bad before. Please come home before it's too late."

Elizabeth hadn't been needed to be told twice. With a few short words, she ended the call, then strode with purpose to her table, eyes on fire.

"If you'll excuse me, Dr. Sheppard, something's come up."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth hadn't wanted to cause a commotion when she arrived, so she had taken a taxi from the airport to Jon's apartment, which was a good thing, because her flight had been first delayed, then they had to wait on the Tarmac for what seemed like hours.

Finally, finally she was almost to the apartment.

The door was ajar. Funny. Elizabeth's senses went into overdrive, her paranoia kicking in. She pushed open the door, ready with her keys in between her knuckles like knives. No one.

The dread settled into her stomach. _Jack._

She grabbed the first weapon she could find - two beer bottles - and raced down the hall, ready to take on the entire mob if she had to.

When Elizabeth snuck into Jack's apartment, she saw Abigail rising a knife in front of her, and when her eyes tracked their object, she almost gasped when she realized it was Jack who was tied to a chair.

Without a second thought, Elizabeth charged through the apartment, bottles raised as they slammed down on the back of Abigail's head, sending the woman crumbling to the ground.

"Jack!" she gasped out, shocked when Jack's head lolled back. Had she hit him too? Maybe some of the glass had hit him? Elizabeth quickly untied his ropes, her hands skimming his body as he moaned under her touch. There was at least one wound that she could tell, and she quickly ripped some fabric from her shirt and pressed it against his side. "Oh, Jack," she whispered, and his eyelids flickered.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming," he moaned.

"You wish," Elizabeth tried to tease through a choked breath.

"Are you here?" he whispered back, his own hand pushing down hard on his wound now that Elizabeth had cut his wrists free.

"Always," she whispered, "I am never leaving you again."

Jack attempted a faint smile, then his expression changed. "I don't know what they've done to Mary and Jon," he whispered.

"We'll find them," she assured him, yanking her phone out of her pocket and dialing 9-1-1. "Just keep holding pressure on that."

"Elizabeth - behind you!" The warning was choked and rushed, but it afforded Elizabeth enough time to spin around as crazed Abigail rushed her, knife still clutched in her hand.

White with fury, Elizabeth charged Abigail full on, reaching one hand up for the knife as the other went for her hair. " _Where...is...my...brother?!"_

"Die, Bitch," Abigail snarled back, her face ugly with hatred.

Elizabeth would have laughed if it hadn't been so shocking - and if she hadn't have been so angry.

Elizabeth managed to twist Abigail's arm behind her back, forcing the knife from her hand. "I may not have been able to struggle against your asshat of what I assumed was your partner, but I'm still going to put up one hell of a fight! This one's for Derek!" Elizabeth picked up the first heavy weight item she could find in Jack's mess of a living room and whacked Abigail on the side of the head with it, leaving the other woman unconscious once again.

Tossing it to the ground, she turned back to Jack who was now clutching a blood-soaked cloth to his wound. "That was really hot," he admitted with a croak, and she shook her head with a slight smile.

"I think that's the blood-loss talking."

The whole ordeal had taken about five minutes, but to Elizabeth it had felt like hours. Soon enough the paramedics and the rest of Jack's division had arrived, guns blazing, and Joe the Paramedic had Jack well looked after, insisting he sit on his gurney.

When Jack's division had checked the apartment, they had found a bound and gagged Mary and Jon stuffed in a closet, struggling to breathe. They had either been left to suffocate or they were next on Abigail's hit-list, but no one was quite sure which was true.

Finally safe, Jon and Mary sat rather calmly on the same stretcher to be checked out by one of Joe's friends, and Elizabeth had been ordered to do the same.

Instead, Elizabeth had politely turned that suggestion down and had refused to let go of Jack's hand, even for a moment.

When Jack was being loaded into the Ambulance, Elizabeth followed. One word from Joe allowed her to come, and as she sat staring at his body that was slowly stabilizing, she realized she had been a fool.

Leaving hadn't saved him from danger, but loving him had saved them both.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x


	30. Of Deadbolts and Priorities

We've made it to Chapter 30?!

Who knew this could be!

I want to thank all of you lovely readers for your support and love.

Disclaimer: I don't own WCTH - Janette Oke and Hallmark do - and I still haven't seen the latest episode. Fingers crossed here's hoping soon!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator: Chapter 30 - _**Of Deadbolts and Priorities**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

When Jack awoke, he was alone.

Disoriented at first, he wondered where he was, why he had dreamed of Elizabeth when she so obviously wasn't here, and why there was the faint scent of her around his pillow.

Deciding that his deprived mind had imagined her up, Jack fell back asleep, feeling emptier than before.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The next time Jack woke up, he was pleased to see Mary and Jon sitting at either side of his bed, though each wearing their own look of worry.

"I'm so glad you're both alive," he whispered with relief, resting his head back against his pillow as he smiled at each of them in turn. "How did I end up here?"

He didn't miss the look the two exchanged before Jon spoke up. "You don't remember?"

Jack blinked at his friend and laughed. "I imagined that Elizabeth had come back to Calgary, and that she hit Abigail over the head with beer bottles."

"We-ell," Mary said slowly, "That actually happened."

Jack shot upright from his bed immediately, turning fevered eyes to Jon. "Where is she?!"

Jon patted his friend's leg awkwardly. "Abigail is behind bars," he assured him.

"No, I mean Elizabeth! Where did she go? Is she here in the hospital? Is she okay?"

Jon and Mary exchanged glances again and Jack wished that he had a bottle to smack over their heads. "Spit it out," he growled.

"She's fine," Mary hurried to assure him, but her frown remained in place. This couldn't be good. "Jack, she had to go back."

"What do you mean she had to go back?"

"Jack, her job started two days ago. You've been sleeping for five days."

"You mean, she was _here_ , and I was _asleep_?!"

Mary gave a chuckle, shaking her head. "Trust a man to think about priorities."

Jack pushed at his covers, struggling to shift out of bed. "I need to go get her."

Jon scowled and pushed his friend back into bed. "Dude, you are not going anywhere. You have a serious injury that needs proper healing, and as for Elizabeth, why don't you just call her? She has a phone."

Jack nodded, sensing reason. "I'll call her."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack was so nervous that Mary had to dial Elizabeth's cell phone for him, and then Jon and Mary politely excused themselves while he made his private call.

"Hello?"

Jack frowned. That was a man's voice; one he didn't recognize. Did Elizabeth even know anyone up there?

"Is Elizabeth there?" Maybe Mary had accidentally dialed a wrong number. Elizabeth had changed her number right before she left - and he had not been privy to it.

"No, actually, she's in the shower. Can I take a message?"

Jack froze. "No thanks," he managed, and hung up with a quick snap.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Thanks so much for letting me use your shower, Carson." Elizabeth came out of his bathroom, towel drying her hair. "I can't believe my pipe burst."

"Anytime, Lizzie," Carson replied cheerfully. "Your phone rang while you were in the shower, but it wasn't important enough to leave a message."

"It's probably just Jon, but I'll call him back once I get home."

"Good plan. Care to stay for some wine?"

"No thanks! I have to check up on my man."

Carson's forehead wrinkled in concern. "How's he doing these days?"

"Mary said he was still asleep this morning," Elizabeth sighed sadly. She wished Jack could have been awake to hear her say goodbye. It had been the toughest thing she had ever had to do, leave him again, but she still had her obligations to fulfill.

"He'll be back on his feet in no time," Carson reassured her, and with a lingering hug, he released her to go home.

A couple hours later and Elizabeth was ready with a glass of wine and her phone in hand, trying to call Mary. So far, there had been no answer, which was very odd for her sister-in-law over the past few days. They had both been keeping tabs on Jack and each other in their way, and Elizabeth didn't think she could cope without it.

School started early tomorrow, and regretfully, Elizabeth put her phone away and prepared herself for bed, throwing the deadbolt on her apartment door.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Someone was banging on her door in the middle of the night.

Groggily, Elizabeth sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to focus on her surroundings, when suddenly another loud noise made her jump: someone still banging on her door.

Elizabeth fumbled her way to the door and peered out the eye-hole, a sharp gasp escaping her mouth as she threw open the deadbolt, yanking the door open.

" _Jack?!"_

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I'm not trying on purpose to make these latest chapters shorter, but goodness knows they manage to do it on their own.


	31. Of Convincing and Painkillers

Disclaimer: I don't own WCTH - Janette Oke and Hallmark do.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator: Chapter 31 - _**Of Convincing and Painkillers**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Jack?!"

Surely she was seeing things. No, Jack Thornton was standing in front of her, his adorable hair pointed in different directions, his clothes skewed and his face pale.

"Jack, it's 3 in the morning," Elizabeth sputtered, taking him in as her heart reacted to just seeing him. Wait. Wasn't he supposed to be in the hospital?! "What are you doing here? You should be in bed! Resting! Healing!"

"Can I come in?" he asked calmly, like he he hadn't just flown and driven four hours just to see her.

Except he had. He had, and he was here, right in front of her.

"Of course you can! Get in here, I don't know what I'm thinking," she mumbled tugging his arm and pulling him inside.

"Nice place."

She couldn't believe Jack could be so casual. It was all she could do not to fall into his arms.

"Thanks?"

"How's your shower?"

This was utterly confusing. "Well, it's not fine right now, but usually it's pretty nice -"

Jack had turned to stare at her, eyes intent on hers as if searching for something. "Really?"

"Jack, what is this about? Why are you even here right now?" Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, planting her hands on her hips.

"You didn't say goodbye," he countered, taking one step closer.

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She took a step back.

"Yes I did," she replied, sleeplessness making her cranky, "I said goodbye a _lot_ , but you don't remember, because you were on painkillers -"

Jack took another step forward. "I'm not on painkillers now."

His voice was low, serious, in a tone that made Elizabeth shiver all the way to her toes and leave her flustered.

"Maybe you should be," she managed, and he quirked his most perfect smirk at her.

Elizabeth thought an audible sigh left her body, and she took another step back. Her back hit the wall. His eyes focused on her lips.

Jack took another step forward, his body almost flush with hers. His hand reached out very slowly, and very, very carefully, he reached up to touch a curl against her face, brushing it away.

Elizabeth felt like her heart was pounding out of her chest, her cheeks burning like they had when they had first met, as if all those months of being used to him disappeared - and she knew now she would never get used to him, nor did she want to.

"Your job," she breathed, the unspoken question lingering between them.

"I don't care." It was quite simple.

"It's important to me."

They were touching now, Jack moving until he was gently pressing her against the wall. His eyes were clear, untroubled, and burning for her. "You are more important to me," he whispered, his head tilting, lips barely brushing above hers. But they were still talking.

"Your job," she tried again, her voice now shaking. Her eyes fluttered closed automatically at his proximity.

"Elizabeth, look at me." Jack's fingers touched her chin and gently raised it. "I'll transfer."

Elizabeth's eyes flew open, her smile stretching across her face, utter joy at his suggestion. "You'll stay with me?"

"I could never part from you," he whispered, breath gently caressing her face.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she whispered back, and Jack needed no other invitation.

His lips crashed into hers with unleashed passion, her arms winding through the hair she loved so much as she was happily swept away by him, neither wanting to stop after being so far away for so long.

Finally, both had to breathe. Panting, Jack rested his forehead against Elizabeth's before lightly nipping at her bottom lip. "I must make confession." His voice was so husky and actions so delightful, Elizabeth barely heard him. She felt a whimper escape her throat and she felt his quivering sigh before his lips latched onto her neck.

To her dismay, Jack soon backed away, but not far. Elizabeth's hands drifted down to his shirt, delightfully tugging him back to her. Jack resisted with a soft smile, and then her daze abruptly lifted. "Confession?"

Jack looked sheepish. "I got jealous because a man said you were in the shower, so I had to see you immediately. I thought of nothing else until I saw your face."

Elizabeth giggled. "Really?"

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered, "It drove me mad."

Elizabeth just smiled and tugged him fully to her. "Was that what you had to confess?"

Jack let out a deep sigh, his voice coming out in a growl that made her shiver, "I guess I have one more." His arms slipped around her body, holding her posessively.

"Mmm?" she murmured as his lips brushed against hers, eyes fluttering closed again.

"I have never stopped loving you," his voice shook, his eyes never leaving hers, watching as Elizabeth's eyes flew open again, meeting his gaze.

"Me neither," she breathed.

Elizabeth watched as Jack's smile grew even larger than ever, his eyes shining with joy. "I think I need convincing."

"Oh you do, do you?" Elizabeth murmured, fingers tightening in his hair, watching as his eyes darkened.

"Indeed I do," he replied, his smirk making another appearance.

"However shall I do that?" she teased and Jack leaned slightly closer.

"I have an idea," he breathed, just before their lips met.

It was safe to say that neither of them got much sleep that night, and by the time exhaustion claimed them both, though they had curled up together on Elizabeth's sofa, neither had had a better sleep in weeks.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

When Jack awoke, he found his nose nuzzled comfortably into Elizabeth's neck, his arms snug around her on the narrow couch and his legs criss-crossed with hers.

"Love," he mumbled, his lips brushing across her skin with his words. "Is it morning?"

To his delight, Elizabeth whimpered and shifted closer in his arms. "Maybe," she mumbled.

"Sweetling, don't you have to get ready for school?"

"School!" Elizabeth jolted out of his arms and landed on the floor with a start and a groan. "Oh, not again."

Jack stifled a laugh as he watched the love of his life struggle to get up. "Do you need any help?" he asked, peering over the side of the couch.

Elizabeth glared at him for a moment then broke into a smile. "I've never been better."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Dear readers, it's that time to close a chapter on this story.

"But wait," you ask, "What about Charles?!"

Eh, he escaped to die another day - but no fear, as soon as I drudge up some more plot lines, I'll write a sequel.

Apart from an epilogue, however, I can safely say this story is complete.

I want to thank everyone for all the encouragement I've received writing this! This is my first multi-chapter fic in YEARS, and you have all made it so easy to write for.


End file.
